Universal Conflict
by Rick2017
Summary: Tras años de paz y prosperidad para la tierra un ser oscuro, tan poderoso como el mismo Dios se hace presente como una eminente amenaza tan grande que esté mismo desafiara a todos los Dioses y facciones para cumplir su único propósito y es el rehacer un universo virgen, ocasionando un cataclismo en el universo, para evitar el fin Issei acompañado por otros seres intentaran no caer
1. Chapter 1

**Una historia sin Gloria.**

 ** _Capítulo 1 "Tercera Guerra Santa"._**

 ** _Hola amigos fanfictianos, hoy les vengo a traer una nueva historia tributo a la gran pelicula de The Avenger Infinty War, espero que la disfruten._**

 ** _¡COMENCEMOS!_**

 ** _La tercera guerra santa, profecía bíblica predicha por el mismo Dios, quien antes de morir predijo que tenía una tercera guerra en donde pondría fin a todo el reinado de Satanás._**

 **Resumen:** Tres años después de la gran batalla de Issei y Sairaorg, la promoción al siguiente rango de Issei, Rías y Akeno asistieron a la universidad, mientras que Issei cursaba su último año junto a los demás del grupo, Vali fue adoptado por Odín y fue aceptado como miembro de la familia de Odín, el Inframundo y el cielo prevalecía la paz y la prosperidad ... .eso se creía.

En el reino de Odín se ve la ciudad en llamas y completamente en ruinas, en la sala del Rey se ve a una figura oscura fácil de 2 metros y medio de altura, mirando hacia arriba para luego tomar el pecho con uno de sus brazos a un chico de cabellos güeros, este chico era Vali Lucifer, quien tenía gran parte de su armadura destrozada, el mismo fue llevado ante cuatro espectros negros con espadas y hachas de sus amigos que estaban de rodillas. Kuroka en un mal estado, Bikou con rasguños y sin un brazo y una amiga de la infancia de Vali, conocida como la princesa de Hielo, Sakura. (Nota: La verdad no es el nombre de este personaje así que así es el nombre).

Mientras que él entra en la mano y se acerca a este tema se acerca con un aspecto oscuro y siniestro, al estilo de la luz del atardecer se ve la armadura de un dragón emperador, solo que de color negro, con una máscara de un demonio está armadura era tan parecida a la armadura de Issei solo que en versión de negro, a unos metros de ellos estaba el martillo de Thor ya la otra el bastón de Odín bañados en sangre.

¿?: A veces puede ser decepcionante la vida ... tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio solo para que al filo del día sumergirse en un mar de culpas y decepciones ... altura de lo que se puede llamar guerreros ... o más haya ... dioses ... el simple hecho de tener talento no se compara con los poderes y la voluntad de quien lo gana con esfuerzo ... ahora quiero que me digan ... ¿Dónde está la llama? eterna? ¿La pieza de la corona española? Sé que la tienen ... y algunos de ustedes sabandijas insignificantes saben dónde está.Tú, el descendiente de Buda, Bikou ... se dice que Buda era sabio, no decepcionó su proclamada sabiduría, ahora dime ¿Dónde están esos dos objetos? Eso o la cabeza de tu amigo. Tienes la opción y una preferencia.

Dijo que tomando la cabeza a Vali y comenzar apretarla.

Bikou: Oh sí claro que la tengo, acaba con él.

Sin perder un segundo el hombre de la armadura de dragón comenzó a aplastar la cabeza de Vali y su vez transportaba energía a su mano ocasionando quemaduras a Vali.

Vali: Hijo de perra ... Ah ...

Durante un tiempo estuvo así de enamorado de los gritos agónicos de Vali, hasta que llegó el momento en que Vali cayo inconsciente dejándolo en el suelo para acercarse a Bikou y agacharse a la altura del mismo y con su mano tomar el cuello y levantarlo.

¿?: Mírame a los ojos y dime ¿Qué vez?

Bikou: ¡Yo ... tú ... ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Aaaaaah!

Sin saber el por qué Bikou comenzó a gritar de tal manera que daba escalofríos, durante unos momentos para luego caer al suelo agitado y conmocionado a su vez el sujeto de la armadura se levanta para caminar de nuevo hacia Vali para tomarlo de nuevo por la cabeza.

Kuroka: ¿Qué ocurre Bikou?

Bikou: ¿Kuroka? ... ¿Sigues viva? ... ¿Cuánto Tiempo ha pasado?

Kuroka: ¿De que hablas?

Bikou: No lo sé ... estuve en una dimensión oscura y fría ... me torturaron en una cruz que me quitó cada parte de mi cuerpo hasta morir y volvió a hacer lo mismo ... y luego ...

¿?: Ahora sabes lo que espera ... si no me das las piezas que pedi.

Kuroka: No ... se que le hiciste ... pero ... no te perdonaré.

¿?: No esperaba que hicieras ...

Sakura: Maldito ...

¿?: Bueno ahora sigo con Vali.

Dijo que para volver a hacer lo mismo con Vali quien apenas abría un ojo, así volviendo a gritar Valió con desesperación, al punto de implorar que lo mataran.

Vali: ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Matenme! ¡Matenme! ¡Por favor! ¡Se lo imploro! ¡Ya no más!

Tanto Kuroka como Sakura quedaron impactadas por un Vali zangolotearse e implorar que lo mataran por lo que lloraran.

Sakura: ¡Ya basta!

Al escuchar esas palabras está abierto un círculo mágico y trayendo consigo la llama eterna que está contenida en una caja.

¿?: Bingo.

Dijo estar soltando un Vali que quedó conmocionado por lo ocurrido, mientras que el sujeto de la armadura tomó parte de la llama y la absorción para así expulsar una energía bastante poderosa que hizo que el aire se sintiera aún más pesado que antes.

¿?: Perfecto. Ahora la pieza de la corona.

Dijo que mirando a Sakura quien solo miró al sujeto para dar una sonrisa.

Sakura: Lo siento no la tengo ...

¿?: Qué decepción.

Sakura: Pero te dire que es lo que si tenemos ... .tenemos un Fenrir.

¡Bam! El techo está junto con el gran y poderoso Fenrir lobo y el hijo del dios Junto con el León dorado Sairaorg, así Sakura junto con Kuroka tomando un Bikou y Vali para salir del palacio y dirigirse al Baifrots, mientras que Sairaorg peleaba con dos de los Los sujetos que vigilaban a los amigos de Vali y Fenrir atacó brutalmente al sujeto de la armadura de dragón y se golpearon con sus enormes garras para abrir su boca y morder, un reverso del sujeto que sí lo hizo. , así esté alzándose en vuelo y atacar a Fenrir. Sairaorg por su lado peleaba con las dificultades con las secuelas del dragón y que se había unido a la batalla más más, siendo así apaleado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo en un momento que fue golpeado con un ataque combinado de golpes con las patadas en el estómago, un golpe en la cara y por último una patada giratoria que está siendo lanzado directo a una columna destrozándosela, que salió un poco aturdido, con rasguños y con su playera desgarrada.

Sairaorg: Mierda era mi playera favorita.

Dijo mirándola de nuevo, mientras que su único ataque de los secuaces fue con un golpe directo pero fue detenido de último momento, la fuerza del impacto fue tan fuerte que el suelo se desgarro por la energía que expulsaban así quebrantándose los escombros y el suelo, Sairaorg por su parte se transformó en su armadura dorada de León para dar un golpe al atacante sacándolo a volar, un dirigiendo su mirada a los otros dos sujetos, estos desenfundando sus armas que son una guadaña y una lanza, cuando estaba en su lugar, el sujeto junto a la energía y la explosión dentro de la boca de Fenrir, quien enseguida escupió al dragón, mientras Fenrir se recuperaba el dragón, solo comenzó a regenerarse a su cuerpo ya su armadura, que parecía hecha de goma y comenzaba a reconstruirse.

Fenrir: ¡¿Cómo es posible ?! ¡Deberías estar muerto!

Dragón: Cuando eres un Dios ... pero cuando eres más que Dios ... la muerte no puede ni siquiera tocarte.

Dijo que antes de expulsar su energía en forma de fuego azul y rojo para alzar su mano y llamar al martillo de Thor, que no se negó en lo absoluto en ir con su nuevo amo, empujó por el dragón, a su vez siendo transformando por la energía de estar, evolucionando a una hacha con fuego rojo y negro, Fenrir vio con miedo este acto, pero decidió atacar en cualquier forma, en un parpadeo alzó el martillo y lo golpeó de lleno en la cabeza de Fenrir, lanzando hacia aquí, regresando con Sairaorg, llegando a la conclusión con Vali y los demás, acercándose al entrar al portal de Baifrots.

Sakura: Sairaorg.

Sairaorg: Tenemos que irnos esos tipos son muy duros.

¡Bam! Una fuerte explosión fue expulsada del palacio apareciendo los cuatro sujetos cabalgando caballos prendidos en fuego al igual que el dragón negro quien caminaba en el puente rumbo al Baifrots sosteniendo el martillo.

Dragón: Pensé que seria un reto...

Dijo que estaba en el momento de lanzar la cabeza de Fenrir y con su hocico abierto enfrente de Vali y Sairaorg.

Kuroka: Fenrir ...

Sakura: Tenemos que irnos.

Sairaorg: Ustedes háganlo, tú vas a patear el trasero a ese idiota.

Dijo que antes de alzar vuelo e ir contra el dragón negro, así como un puñetazo a la cara de él que no se movió un centímetro para esquivar el golpe, recibiéndolo directamente el ataque tan fuerte que expulsó una ráfaga de energía y aire que hizo la destrucción parte del puente donde estaba el sujeto que se mantenía en su misma posición solo con el puño de Sairaorg plasmado en su cara, así impresionado a todos los presentes.

Sairaorg: ¡¿Cómo es posible ?!

Dragón: Esa es la diferencia entre un mundo y un mortal como tú.

Sairaorg: ¿Quién demonios eres?

Dragón: **Obelisco**.

Dijo que al momento de tomar la muñeca de Sairaorg y quebrarla al instante para luego darle un golpe certero a la yugular de Sairaorg y hacer que esté cayera de dolor, el dragón negro por su parte comenzó a golpear el cuerpo y el rostro de Sairaorg al momento de golpearlo se veía que su armadura comenzaba agrietarse hasta que llegó un puñetazo a Sairaorg lanzándolo y destruyendo su armadura con ese último golpe así cayendo al suelo mal herido.

Sakura: No puede ser ...

Kuroka: Lo derrotó ... con un solo golpe ...

Bikou: No hay alternativa ... tomen a Sairaorg, a Vali y huyan de aquí ...

Kuroka: ¡¿Estas loco ?! ¡Derrotó a Fenrir ya Sairaorg! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer ?!

Dijo que parándose con esfuerzos y tomar su báculo.

Bikou: Ganar tiempo ... es lo único que puedo lograr ... abran los Baifrots ... ¡Solo háganlo! ... vayan con Shirsex y avisen que se acerca una amenaza inmensa ...

Con esas palabras Bikou corrió hacia Sairaorg para lanzar una bola de humo al rostro de Obelisco y comenzar a hacer hechizos aturdidores, mientras el grupo de Vali llego al Baifrost, en ese momento Obelisco tomo a Bikou del cuello para que esté formara una lanza de energía y la lanzara al portal, todos al ver esto se separaron a centímetros de que les tocara, pero al entrar la lanza exploto y abrevio la magia del portal, la fuerza de la explosión hizo que salieran volando cada uno de los integrantes a diferentes direcciones, Sairaorg cayó en el mundo de Shinmai maou no testament, Kuroka en el mundo de Sora no otoshimoro y Sakura en el mundo de Noragami.

Mientras en Asgard Bikou estaba siendo acorralado por los cuatro jinetes quienes lo aprisionaban con cadenas así apareciendo el dragón negro con el martillo de Thor.

Bikou: Ups, se escaparon.

Obelisco: Tranquilo ... pronto vendrán, si es que siguen vivos tus amigos.

Bikou: De igual manera ya estás acabando, cuando venga Shirsex y venga con todo tu ejercito con ese martillo tuyo los detendrás.

Dragón: Si eso lo consideraban amenazante, fíjate bien tú y yo con estos cuatro hombres en Asgard, no pude tocar el gran y poderoso Thor, no me hizo un rasguño el poder del dragón blanco, no me despeinó la fuerza brutal del león dorado, no me hizo daño alguno a la mordida de Fenrir, el padre de todo sucumbió ante mi poder y tu ... servirás como mi perrita.

Al terminar esas palabras el dragón hizo un gesto con sus manos para así inmovilizar un árbol con árboles de árboles envueltos en una especie de líquido viscoso oscuro, al tocarlo comenzó a tocar la nariz mientras

Obelisco dirigió su atención hacia sus allegados.

Obelisco: Ir a la tierra y traerme las cuatro partes faltantes. La lanza del destino, las tres piezas de la corona europea, **el brazalete de Anubis**. Caos tú vas por las **piezas de la corona** , Hambruna ir por el brazalete y Muerte ... por el **dragón emperador rojo** y por **Rias Gremory**. Guerra y yo iremos por la **lanza del destino** y los dioses griegos, Indra y todos los demás dioses, al final dejaremos a los demonios y los ángeles caídos.

Caos: La corona la consiguiera mi señor.

Hambruna: Los guardianes del brazalete sucumbirán ante mi poder y me entregaran el brazalete.

Muerte: Todo el que intervenga en mi camino, la espera una condena y en mi reino.

Obelisco: Bien, necesitarás ayuda con eso. Bikou.

Dijo que al momento de liberar al joven quien cambio su apariencia por la de un medio esqueleto.

Obelisco: Bien, prepárense, mañana todo el Inframundo y los dioses se unirán para combatir nuestro poder, el apocalipsis está cerca ... todo el esfuerzo no impide que los lazos se asienten de la profecía se quebranten ... cuando termine ... todos los dioses ... muevan que los conmemoren ... el destino está cerca ... la guerra está cerca ... Dios está aquí ...

Dijo esté antes de alzar su mano y reunir energía para que al final cerrará su puño y empezará a desvanecerse cada parte del reino de Odín y así esté se desvaneciera con el mismo.

Mientras en la tierra. En academia en el club de ocultismo, Issei junto al grupo.

Xenovia: ¿Qué ocurre Issei te veo distraído?

Issei: No solo, eso solo es algo aburrido, desde hace semanas no recibimos una misión interesante. Ni siquiera utilizo la primera fase de mi armadura para combatir, los enemigos que tengo son muy débiles.

Xenovia: Bueno así de débil tú veías tus primeros pasos.

Issei: Si, pero ahora necesito un reto.

Rias: Que bien que pienses en esas cosas mi querido Issei.

La voz de la joven y bella Rias Gremory se había hecho sonar, entrando junto a Akeno a la sala del club.

Todos: ¡Presidenta!

Los miembros del club gritaron al uní sonido para dar luego un fuerte abrazo a la presidenta quien sin decir nada los abrazo.

Rias: Me alegro que estaba bien.

Asia: Pensábamos que nos había abandonado.

Xenovia: Cierto.

Koneko: Ya no tienes que estar con ese pervertido.

Issei: Mi Rias, Mi Akeno, me han alegrado el día, hace mucho tiempo que no se veían tan bien como los suyos.

Dijo arrojando chorros de lágrimas, mientras abrazaba a Rias y Akeno quienes correspondieron al abrazo.

Akeno: Vaya, vaya. No pensé que me extrañarán tanto.

Rias: Mi Issei, no te preocupes todo está bien.

Issei: Si ... Bueno a que sí nos honra su presencia, ¿Iremos a una misión ultra secreta para combatir a los seres moutrousos, langostas o dioses renegados?

Rias: No para nada, venía a visitarnos, además de que quería ver al nuevo recluta de la familia.

Akeno: Cierto, escuche que compartiste dos de tus piezas de peón Issei para poder salvarlo.

Issei: Ah sí, es el chico nuevo, es algo idiota, pero lo estoy entrenando. ¡Oye! ¡Takashi!

Dijo que exclamando el nombre del nuevo recluta quien salió de la habitación con los utensilios de aseo, para caer al suelo.

Takashi: ¡Sí! ¡Superior Issei! ¡A sus órdenes!

Issei: Él es Takashi, es mi pupilo.

Akeno: Vaya, vaya, pero qué es lo que siento, es un poder similar al dragón emperador rojo, que tiene mi querido Issei.

Dijo está acercándose al joven castaño para examinarlo.

Rias: Escuche que el dragón emperador rojo tuvo un gemelo escondido, y por lo que veo tuve razón por el oráculo.

Issei: Si, sinceramente cuando me enviaron a buscarlo me sorprendí mucho, que este chico tiene un poder muy parecido al mío.

Rias: Cierto, ahora que lo pienso, se como tú cuando habías empezado a ser un demonio.

Koneko: Si, es igual de Idiota y pervertido como Issei.

Takashi: ¡No es verdad! Superior Koneko, le dije que lo lamento, no pretendía espiarla, no sabía que se cambiaban de ropa aquí las chicas, a mí me gustan las chicas de mi edad.

Koneko: Mentiroso.

Rias: Ya veo. Dime ...

Takashi: Takashi, puede llamarme Takashi Superior Rias Gremory.

Issei: ¡Presidenta para ti bobo!

Dijo al momento de darle un coscorrón al chico.

Takashi: ¡Presidenta Rias Gremory!

Issei: Mucho mejor.

Rias: Ufufufu, No hace falta tantas cortesías, simplemente llámame Rias.

Issei: Rias ...

Rias: Ya no soy más presidenta del club, ahora soy una simple universitaria, viviendo su vida, bueno lo que queda.

Xenovia: ¡¿Cómo que lo que queda ?!

Rias: Si, bueno aparte de venir a visitar y ver al nuevo recluta, viene a ser un ser querido ascendida a vicepresidente del Inframundo.

Todos: ¡¿Qué ?!

Rias: ¡Si! ¡¿No es genial ?!

Asia: Me alegra mucho que haya ascendido.

Xenovia y Kiba: Opino lo mismo.

Gasper: Si, es estupendo.

Koneko: Me alegro mucho.

Issei: ¡Eso está súper genial! ¡Esa es mi Rias! ¡No se esperaba menos de Rias!

Rias: Muchas gracias a todos, también tengo otra noticia.

Todos: ¡¿Cuál ?!

Rias: Todos pueden entrenar sus habilidades y mejorar sus poderes bajo tutela de los mejores demonios de todo el Inframundo.

Todos: ¡¿En serio ?!

Rias: Si, ya hiciste los preparativos para que todos puedan ver en un entrenamiento con respeto al maestro.

Asia: Eso es fantástico.

Issei: Aguarden un momento, ¿por cuánto tiempo será el entrenamiento?

Rias: Ah, bueno puede durar unos meses, tal vez unos años, dependiendo de tu empeño.

Xenovia: Me parece perfecto, así podré mejorar en mis habilidades que no he podido mejorarme.

Kiba: Es verdad.

Rias: Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la noticia, ahora todos lo haremos por nosotros mismos.

Takashi: ¿Ahora mismo?

Akeno: Si, ahora mismo las vacaciones de verano ya comenzaron.

Takashi: ¿Qué pasará con la escuela? Acaban de decir que puede durar meses el entrenamiento.

Issei: No te preocupes por eso, estaremos bien, con dos simples, hechizos, pasaremos en un dos por tres.

Takashi: Ya veo.

Xenovia: Es normal que te sientas así, aún sigues muy apegado al mundo humano que te es difícil dividir tus responsabilidades, pero tranquilo que pronto te acostumbras.

Kiba: Cierto. El más bobo y el que tiene menos posibilidades de pasar una materia está aquí con nosotros.

Issei: Sentí esa indirecta.

Takashi: Está bien.

Rias: bueno mis queridos súbditos es hora de irnos.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Exclamaron todos antes de salir del club a toda prisa, para llegar al mismo lugar en una hora con maletas, vistiendo todos sus trajes deportivos, Issei tenía un nuevo traje deportivo de color negro con rojo, mientras que Takashi tenía el cajón anterior de Issei, ya unir todos sus asientos asientos, Rias junto con Issei.

Rias: Dime Issei ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? ¿Se portan bien Asia, Xenovia y Koneko?

Issei: Si, nada más me siento solo sin ti.

Rias: Lo siento, es solo que en la universidad es todo muy distinto, mi hermano no quiere que ocupe los hechizos para pasar y me obliga a estudiar, también el Instituto queda muy lejos.

Issei: Tres horas para ser exactos.

Rias: Si, pero al menos puedo estar contigo en estas vacaciones.

Azazel: No estaría tan seguro.

Dijo Azazel golpeando la silla de Issei para hacer notar su presencia.

Issei: ¡Azazel! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Azazel: Nada, simplemente vengo a cuidar a mi grupo.

Rias: Pensé que estarías con mi hermano.

Azazel: Si, bueno, también es algo de tu hermano, me pidió que viniera a su pequeña excursión y que la enseñara todo lo que tiene que ver con la administración del Inframundo, también un entrenamiento para los dos dragones gemelos.

Dijo mirando a un Takashi quien solo giro la mirada.

Issei: Perdona Azazel, pero el es mi pupilo.

Azazel: ¿En serio? Ya veo por qué no progresa.

Issei: Ah, eso dolió.

Azazel: Si, ahora que tengo mas conocimiento, podre entrenaros mejor.

Issei: Pensé que me había enseñado todo lo que tenía que saber.

Azazel: Tranquilo Issei, no te hagas una idea de que te enseñaré lo mismo, no claro que no, fui un rato para dar un rol por el Inframundo y por la biblioteca de Odín y descubrí cosas muy interesantes de los dragones.

Issei: Ya veo.

Azazel: Por lo mientras descansemos, será un viaje largo. Dijo que está acomodándose en su asiento y comenzar a dormir.

En el mundo de **Sora no otoshimoro** , en un pequeño pueblito un chico camina felizmente acompañado por sus amigos, Sahara, Ikaros, Niph, Astoreda y obviamente el chico Tomoky, este chico está feliz que está planeando en la piscina siendo este una chica , después de un rato al llegar a la piscina, ser descubierto por su amiga de la infancia, Sahara, ser golpeado por la misma y estar al techo para sentir un poco la vibración del aire que se hizo, en un momento esté alejado el cielo para observar que una especie de arcoíris en forma de energía física se acerca a una gran velocidad para ser golpeado de lleno en Tomoky, ocasionado un tipo de sismo y rupturas en el edificio en el que se encuentran, poco un poco abriendo los ojos para ver una Kuroka en su pecho haciendo que se sonrojara por su gran pechonalidad y su belleza, así que desesperada mente Kuroka algo aturdida .

Kuroka: Eso dolió.

Tomoky: Que bonita.

Kuroka: ¿Uh? ¿Tu quien eres?

Tomoky: ¿Yo? Bueno ... este ...

Ikaros: ¿Qué le haces a mi amo?

En ese momento, no se arrepintió de haber golpeado una Kuroka para alejarla de Tomoky, así que estaba viendo que era Ikaros con su traje de baño y sus ojos de dron activados.

Kuroka: ¿Y está?

Ikaros: Activando modalidad de combate.

Tomoky: ¡Espera Ikaros!

En ese momento Ikaros voló en dirección a Kuroka quien se posicionó rápidamente en combate para abrir un círculo mágico y luz del puñetazo proporcionado por Ikaros, Tomoky se acercó rápidamente para detenerse, pero por la ráfaga que desprendió la fuerza de los golpes de Ikaros fueron fuertes que hizo que Tomoky cayera al suelo de espaldas.

Tomoky: ¡Ikaros! ¡Espera!

Kuroka: ¡A la mierda!

Dijo Kuroka antes de expulsar energía hacia Ikaros para luego abrir sus alas y golpear a Ikaros así lanzándola hacia una pared, Kuroka enseguida abrió vuelo y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, pero Ikaros rápidamente se recuperó y con una velocidad impresionante logró en Kuroka y la tomo en brazos para lanzarla a un pastizal verde.

Tomoky: ¡No pelean! ¡Ikaros!

Dijo que antes de correr la dirección a Ikaros y Kuroka.

Kuroka: No jodas ... que se puede hacer tan ... Dijo que está mientras se ponía de pie, Ikaros por su parte se transformó en su armadura blanca para seguir la pelea, Kuroka se apresuró a estar listo para dar batalla a los Ikaros que recibieron golpes fuertes de parte de Kuroka, es un juego para golpear a un lado para sacarlo a volar en el aire. Kuroka hizo un conjuro para desintegrar, pero fue detenido por Niph quien hizo un escudo para Ikaros, Kuroka por su lado recibió un golpe con un escudo de parte de Astoreda quien sostenía su escudo y espada.

Kuroka: ¡Son tres contra uno! ¡Eso no es justo!

Sin decir una palabra Astoreda y Niph atacaron a Kuroka quien primero se cubrió de los golpes de las chicas para luego envolver a Astoreda en un campo eléctrico y Niph golpearla con un rayo que la saco volando del lugar, Ikaros rápidamente se reincorporó a la batalla y golpeó de lleno una Kuroka sacándole el aire y mandándola a volar, Ikaros sin perder el tiempo golpeó una Kuroka en el aire hasta que se ha lanzado a un árbol, Niph regreso y Astoreda se libero, junto con Ikaros prepararon su último ataque Niph con hechizos y códigos, Astoreda con su espada de rayo e Ikaros con arco de la Reina de Marte.

Ikaros: Adiós.

Con el ultimátum de sus palabras lanzaron sus ataques sin escuchar una voz que les exclamó "¡deténganse!", Recibiendo el ataque devastador que formó una explosión de luz, al final se veía un bloque formado en donde antes estaba Kuroka quien permanecía cubierta por sus alas y los bloques mágicos, liberando estos y mostrando a Tomoky parado enfrente de Kuroka quien permanecía de rodillas, Ikaros y los demás al ver esto se entristecieron e intentaron no llorar, Ikaros solo vio que Tomoky cayó al suelo con rasguños y con mucho polvo.

Ikaros: ¡No!

Dijo que al momento de volar hacia ellos, mientras que Tomoky solo giro a ver a Kuroka quien lo miro con sus últimas fuerzas.

Kuroka: Pendejo ... debiste ... dejarme morir ...

Tomoky: Aquí no se arrebate vidas.

Kuroka: Puto niño bonito.

Con eso está tirado al suelo, mientras que Tomoky rápidamente fue con Kuroka, en ese momento Ikaros apareció con sus amigos.

Tomoky: ¡No! ¡No te mueras!

Niph: Oh ... no.

Astoreda: ¿Qué hicimos?

Ikaros: Maestro ...

Tomoky: ¡Cállate! ¡Todo es su culpa! ¡Estúpidas! ... ¡Rápido ayúdenla!

Dijo que entre gritos y sollozos, mientras sostenía una Kuroka escuchando su corazón palpitante muy lento.

Tomoky: ¡Resiste por favor! ¡Resiste!

Mientras en el mundo de **Highschool DxD**.

Horas después llegaron a su destino, donde el grupo llego con sus maestros que cada uno acogió y tele transportándose con ellos, Issei viajaba en un portal junto a Azazel y Takashi.

Issei: Pensé que entrenaritados todos juntos.

Azazel: Claro que no me gustaría, Issei, cada maestro entrenará diferente a su pupilo, un ritmo tan alto que solo lo superarán, ejemplo la velocidad de Kiba y Xenovia, no se puede usar toda tu energía, por ende te sentirías como un inútil y no la función de la misma forma, ahora tú y el nuevo recluta aprendiendo conmigo en un lugar diferente.

Takashi: ¿Qué lugar?

Azazel: ¡Nueva York!

Dijo que mientras las mostraban la ciudad en la cima de la cima.

Takashi: Pregunta, si podemos tele transportarnos, por qué no hacer lo mismo en la misma escuela o en la casa.

Azazel: Buena pregunta. El suelo que pisas es suelo santo, permite viajar a través del tiempo y también evitar que los provoquemos, también es un mecanismo de camuflaje para que lo podamos permitir difícil ya que nadie sabe más que los demonios de clase alta como Shirsex.

Issei: Ya veo, ahora completamente te haz convertido tu en un maestro.

Azazel: Simón. Jajaja, ahora disfruten de la hermosa ciudad de Nueva York.

Takashi: Son muchas cosas, que me hacen confundan.

Issei: Tranquilo todo estará bien.

Azazel: Si, ahora hay que ir a dormir mañana es otro glorioso día, hay departamento para instalarse.

A la mañana siguiente comenzó con su entrenamiento, Issei junto a Takashi planeaban y entrenaban como militares.

Azazel: Bueno amigo, este es el entrenamiento que lleva acabo de un año.

Takashi: ¿Cómo ha es eso eso? Solo tenemos estás vacaciones.

Azazel: En eso es en donde estas equivocadas. A dónde dar la oportunidad de entrenar durante un año.

Dijo que mientras se invocaba un círculo mágico.

Issei: ¿Qué?

Azazel: Llegamos.

Dijo apareciendo enfrente de una puerta de departamento viejo.

Azazel: Entren.

Issei: ¿Seguro?

Azazel: Simón. Entren.

Estos entraron a la habitación donde el tiempo es muy diferente,a como es en la tierra, pasando años completos en esa habitación. Todos los miembros del grupo entraban a una habitación similar solo que diferentes, Asia entrenaba con medicinas y métodos para restaurar y crear energía, Xenovia, Kiba entrenaban sus habilidades de combate con las espadas y sin ellas, Al igual que su velocidad entre las personas y las estrategias, Koneko y Gasper entrenaban sus fuerzas y estrategias, Koneko durante su entrenamiento especial en su fuerza que puede lograr romper la barrera de tiempo de Gasper, al igual que él puede inmovilizar y hacer campos de fuerza, Rias y Akeno entrenaban algo similar solo que con un entrenamiento más riguroso y duro que todos los del grupo a excepción de Issei y Takashi.

En el mundo de **Noragami.**

Un chico de cabello azul rey, ojos azul rey, llamado Yato corría y saltaba de un lugar a otro perseguido por dos jóvenes un chico de ojos grises, ojos color miel llamado Yukine y una chica castaña de pelo lacio y ojos morados llamada Hiyori.

Hiyori: ¡Hijo de puta vas a morir! ¡Dame esa foto!

Yukine: ¡Yato imbécil por tu culpa inundaste la casa de Kofuku!

Yato: ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Vámonos a la verga! Dijo que corriendo con todas las fuerzas, siendo acorralado en un callejón sin salida, intentando escalar como gato, pero en eso, llegaron sus dos amigos, al verlos a los gruñones, como a un gato, y a la cabeza escalar con más desesperación.

Hiyori: Ya valiste Dijo tronando sus dedos y mirando a Yato con una cara asesina.

Yukine: Yato ...

Dijo que está quebrando una tabla con sus manos, Yato por su parte temblaba de miedo mientras buscaba una salida, en eso vio una coladera, donde estaba mirando con cara engreída y sínica a sus amigos.

Yato: ¿Eso creéis ustedes? Par de bobos.

Yukine y Hiyori: ¡¿Qué dijiste ?!

Yato: Que son un par de bobos.

Dijo esté burlándose, así provocando que Yukine y Hiyori se disparen hacia Yato con la intención de matarlo.

Yukine y Hiyori: ¡Ya valiste!

Yato: ¡Cayeron!

Dijo que antes de abrir la tapa de la alcantarilla y dejar caer una Yukine ya Hiyori a la coladera, así que solo hay que cerró la tapa y se disparó a un lado tranquilamente y silbando, unos minutos después ya estaba recostada boca arriba y los brazos en su nuca en la maleza enfrente del río ya lado de un puente tranquilo y con un palillo.

Yato: Que bobos, creyeron que pueden derrotarme jajaja, que increíble es ser un Dios.

Dijo este mientras disfrutaba la cálida mañana, mirando el cielo durante un buen rato imaginándose en las nubes a sus amigos llegando a ser uno Hiyori.

Yato: ¿Debería decirle lo que siento a Hiyori?

En ese momento al igual que pasó con Kuroka un arcoíris cayó del cielo impactado unos metros lejos de Yato quien rápidamente fue a ver el cráter que se formo, así que encontrándose con Sakura quien estaba inconsciente, al verla está enamorándose de estar haciendo sus ojos como platos extendidos y sacando sangre de su nariz.

Yato: ¡O mejor no!

Dijo que mientras miraba a una Sakura inconsciente esté enseguida se preguntó que había pasado con ella y que se veía inconsciente y con heridas.

Yato: Cayó del cielo ...

Dijo algo serio Yato, pero enseguida está bajo para tomarla en brazos y ponerle su suéter deportivo sobre su pecho para luego llevarla a la casa de Kofuku quien no estaba y por lo que tenía que haber limpiado, dejando a Sakura en su habitación y preparando medicina para tratar sus heridas y raspones, mientras afuera de la casa de Kofuku, Yukine y Hiyori llegaban a la morada, llenos de lodo y estiércol, en ese momento Kofuku y Bishamon habían llegado junto con sus tesoros sagrados, Daikoku y Kazuma.

Daikoku: Oh demonios, ¿Qué les pasó?

Yukine: Yato, eso pasó.

Hiyori: Horita que lo encuentre lo mataré.

Kofuku: ¿De que hablas? Él está aquí, siento su presencia.

Bishamon: Es verdad pero ... no está solo.

Dijo está algo preocupada y con cara de desconfianza.

Yukine: ¿Cómo que no está solo?

Kofuku: Es verdad.

Dijo está antes de correr hacia la casa acompañada de Bishamon quien se hizo a su vez Shinkis, seguido por Yukine y Hiyori.

Mientras Yato solo limpiaba la suciedad del rostro de Sakura, para tomar su temperatura con su mano.

Yato: Vaya tiene fiebre ... (pensándolo mejor ella está bien y bonita, está mejor que Bishamon, Kofuku, Hiyori, incluso diría que está a la altura de Afrodita, ¿Cómo está en la cama?)

Afuera de la habitación Bishamon junto con Kofuku entraron de golpe para ver un Yato besando la frente de Sakura, así dejando boquiabiertos a todos.

Bishamon, Hiyori y Kofuku: ¡¿Qué chingados ?!

Rápidamente Yato se separó de Sakura.

Yato: ¡No es lo que parece!

Los hombres: (Dios Yato que galán).

Sin decir una palabra todas las mujeres golpearon a Yato para luego lanzarlo por la venta.

Hiyori: ¡Pervertido!

Kofuku: ¡Puto infiel!

Bishamon: ¡Perro! ¡Mujeriego!

Yato: ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas? Dijo esté en el suelo clavado y con marcas de puños en su cara.

Sakura: ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Dijo Sakura al momento de levantarse y elevar su energía, mientras que Bishamon y Kofuku solo se posicionaron en modo de combate, pero Yato enseguida hizo presencia entrando de nuevo por la ventana y ponerse en medio de todas.

Yato: Tranquilas todas.

Dijo con voz sería, minutos después Sakura estaba con una cobija y con manos, mientras miraba el crepúsculo los demás se colocaba en la sala para escuchar a Sakura quien veía su té.

Sakura: Mi nombre es Sakura ... no soy de esta dimensión por lo que veo y siento ... soy una portadora de una llamada llamada Longinus, tengo la habilidad de invocar y controlar a voluntad el hielo, nombrándome así la reina de hielo, en mi mundo existen los ángeles, ángeles caídos y los demonios, formando así las tres grandes facciones que controlan el mundo del que vengó, llegué aquí por una alteración en el portal Baifrots que iba dirigido a mi mundo, pero me trajo al suyo por accidente.

Hiyori: Bueno eso explica por qué estás aquí.

Sakura: Hay más ... en mi realidad también fui adoptada por la familia del dios Odín, pero antes de hoy ... un enemigo apareció ... vistiendo una túnica oscura al igual que su poder, pose un poder satánico que lo hacía temblar con solo verlo ...

Yato: ¿Cómo se llama?

Sakura: Se hace llamar Obelisco ... primero acabo con todo el ejército de Odín, seguidos se esto cayeron los dos príncipes ... Thor y Loki ... por último ... murió Odín ... lo hizo polvo con solo cerrar su mano ... nunca Vi algo similar ... eh estado en muchas batallas y guerras ... pero esto tiene un poder sin igual, ni siquiera Vali podría hacer algún rasguño ... para evitar morir usamos el portal Baifrots para escapar, pero cuando intentábamos huir ese sujeto lanzamos una lanza de energía y hacíamos que los Baifrots colapsaran, así enviándome aquí con ustedes. Dijo mientras temblaba y veía el ocaso cerrando por completo y aparecía la noche, mientras todos los presentes se sorprendieron mucho por las palabras de la peli rubia.

Yukine: De momento, deberíais ir a patearle el trasero.

Bishamon: No podemos hacer eso.

Hiyori: ¿Por qué no?

Kofuku: ¿Por qué si entramos en un universo que puede iniciar una guerra entre universos? lo cual entre los dioses solo estrictamente prohibido, interferir en conflictos de otros universos, así lo dicta la ley.

Yato: ¿Qué piensas hacer? ... ¿Piensas traer ese moustro aquí?

Dijo aséptico y frío Yato mientras miraba a Sakura quien bajo la cabeza. Hiyori: ¿Yato?

Sakura: No. Él no es un moustro ... es algo mucho, mucho, mucho ... peor. No es ninguna existencia divina que yo haya conocido antes, de hecho siento que no es de mi mundo.

Y traerlo aquí no es una solución como ustedes lo han planteado, solo iniciaremos una guerra entre universos.

Kofuku: ¿Qué objetivo tiene?

Sakura: No lo sé, lo único que puedo averiguar es que busca esté objeto.

Dijo está abriendo un círculo mágico y trayendo en una caja para mostrar una pieza dentro de esta una pieza de la corona.

Yukine: ¿Qué es eso?

Sakura: Es parte de la corona española.

Daikoku: ¿Qué piensa hacer con ella?

Sakura: Pues...

Kazuma: La utilización para despertar al ejercito dorado.

Yukine: ¿El ejército dorado?

Hiyori: Bueno la corona española es un objeto que controlaba a un ejército inmenso hecho de oro puro, utilizado en una guerra entre los humanos y los conceptos fantásticos de las mitologías nórdicas. Se dice que el ejército era prácticamente inmortal.

Kazuma: Por eso la busca.

Sakura: Si y ahora tengo que protegerla toda costa.

Bishamon: ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

Sakura: Primero lo primero es que regrese a mi mundo para visar a Issei y al grupo DXD y proteger la pieza de la corona.

Yukine: ¿estás pensando en esos esos de DxD?

Sakura: Es un grupo encargado de capturar a Dioses renegados o personas que amenazan el mundo espiritual.

Hiyori: ¿Y ese tal Issei es el líder?

Sakura: No es precisamente eso, pero el es un portador de una Longinus que contiene el espíritu del dragón emperador rojo, es una de las cosas más poderosas de mi universo al igual que mi novio Vali quien es el portador del dragón blanco. Es muy poderoso y tengo la corazonada de que puede ayudarnos en la batalla contra ese ser tan poderoso que apareció.

Yato: Bien, ahora que nos has contado todo lo que necesitábamos saber, te ayudamos a regresar a tu universo.

Sakura: Se los agradezco.

Bishamon: Hay que hacerlo antes de que traigas problemas aquí.

Kofuku: Daikoku trae el coche, partimos ahora.

Daikoku: Enseguida. Dijo que antes de salir corriendo, mientras que Yato solo se dio media vuelta para ir a su cuarto, llamando así la atención de Yukine.

Yukine: ¿Acaso no la ayudaremos?

Yato: lo que es Bishamon y Kofuku, nosotros no podemos hacer más.

Yukine: Si, pero ... ¿No crees que en verdad necesite ayuda?

Hiyori: Es cierto Yato, escucha a Yukine, puede tener más problemas al regresar a su realidad.

Yato: Ya les has escuchado que no podemos intervenir, ¿Qué acaso no entiendes?

Yukine: Yo entiendo que tú quieres hacer felices a las personas, ¿Por qué ella sería diferente?

Yato: Por qué es un conflicto de otra dimensión, es muy diferente Yukine. Ahora déjame en paz.

Dijo que antes de subir a su habitación y encerrarse, mientras que Bishamon se colocó atrás de sus dos amigos quienes dirigieron su mirada.

Bishamon: Déjenlo. Una de las consecuencias de cambiar de realidad es la que tiene los niños con la primera persona que no es de tu realidad.

Yukine: ¿Entonces?

Bishamon: Yato fue el primero que conoció a Sakura ... ¿Imagínate que alguien muy importante en tu vida se fuera de tu lado? ... eso mismo le pasa a Yato, el esta esforzándose en no encariñarse con Sakura.

Yukine: ¿Aplica para ambos?

Bishamon: Básicamente.

Hiyori: ¿Y por qué dices eso?

Yukine: Ah por qué Sakura lo miró mucho y afirmó con la mirada "cómeme".

¡Bam! Un fuerte coscorrón fue dado a la cabeza de Yukine por parte de Hiyori.

Hiyori: ¡No digas chorradas!

Yukine: ¿Y por qué me pegas?

Sakura: Chicos disculpen. ¿No irá Yato con nosotros?

Hiyori: Ah no, se siente algo cansado, me dijo que las cuidaras y que resolvieran el conflicto. Sakura: Ah ... gracias ... dile que gracias. Hiyori: (¿¡Por qué putas te sonrojas ?!).

Bishamon: Bien vámonos. Yukine: ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Bishamon: Claro, ¿Por qué no?

Yukine: Bien, los veo luego Hiyori.

Kofuku: Si van hacer "eso" usen condón. Por favor Hiyorin.

Hiyori: ¡¿Qué ?! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡¿De qué vas ?! ¡La muerte antes de este inepto!

Yato: ¡Ah! Dijo Yato cuando sentía un rayo caerse sobre el dejándolo triste.

Bishamon: Bien, les veo luego.

Hiyori: Si, adiós.

Regresando con Issei.

Estos estaban saliendo de la habitación con nuevos poderes y habilidades, una vez con una nueva figura, ya que Issei parecía tener 25 años por una barba que había crecido.

Azazel: ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo les fue fue?

Issei: Azazel ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Azazel: ¿Cuánto tiempo? Sí apenas ha pasado una hora.

Issei: Wou esa habitación es una locura.

Takashi: Si, cada dos meses apareció monstruos y langostas y teníamos que luchar contra ellos.

Azazel: Me alegra mucho amigo mío, aunque ... como tomarse un baño ... huelen mal.

Issei: Oh es verdad.

Dijo que está abriendo un círculo mágico y transportando a los tres a unas aguas termales. Ya unos minutos después de haber disfrutado de una placentera relajación en las aguas termales.

Azazel: Esto es vida.

Issei: Cierto, cierto.

Dos horas después en un campo de flores Issei, Azazel y Takashi quienes tienen sus trajes deportivos.

Azazel: Bueno, ya estás tranquilo y todo, ahora quiero que me enseñen todo lo que aprendieron.

Takashi: ¡Yo primero! Dijo que parándose enfrente de Azazel, una vez que Issei invocaba un círculo mágico de protección alrededor del capo.

Azazel: Vaya, vaya, veo mucho entusiasmo y además que Issei puede invocar a los círculos mágicos de protección, ¿Esto es más que una demostración? Me, alagan Pero no es suficiente.

Dijo que transformándose en su armadura de dragón dorado.

Takashi: Así que Azazel-sama. Es uno de los dragones. Pues bien, por mí no hay problema, es la oportunidad de demostrar mis avances.

Dijo estar al momento de transformar su brazo en su Bost y transformarse en una armadura de dragón en su primera fase, tal y como Issei lo había logrado cuando peleó contra Raizer.

Azazel: Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien sigue tus mismos pasos.

Issei: Si, bueno ahora verás qué es muy diferente a mi.

Azazel: Entonces empecemos.

Dijo que elevando su poder a su vez que Takashi atacaba.

En Noragami.

Yato se rebeló en su lugar tranquilo y seguro de lo que había decidido, mientras que Hiyori solo lo miraba desde la entrada.

Hiyori: Yato, ¿te encuentras bien?

Yato: Si, yo encuentro bien, es solo que ...

Hiyori: ¿Qué cosa?

Yato: Me recuerda que ella fue a una seguidora que tuvo en el pasado ... al ser un Dios de la calamidad, me es difícil conseguir amigos que no te lleven miedo ... así como tú y Yukine, esa chica Sakura me grabó una seguidora mía, fue la primera persona en la tierra que nunca me tuvo miedo, todo lo contrario ... quería ser como yo ... ese deseo nunca lo pude conceder ...

Hiyori: Pues los dioses nacen a partir de los deseos de las personas y, por lo tanto, un humano normal no tener posibilidades de convertirse en uno- Yato: Ella fue mi mi sucesora...

Hiyori: ¿Qué? ...

Yato: Era digna de convertirse en mi sucesora, pero ... ¿Qué tiene de bueno? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? , mientras se pasaba la mano sobre su cabello y su cabeza. Hiyori: Yato ... (pobre ... todo lo que tiene que pasar para poder vivir tranquilo ... en realidad ya no puede ser Dios de la calamidad ... si no un Dios de la felicidad ... que sueño más bonito ... me podría hacer llorar ... nacer solo para matar y querer convertir en todo lo contrario es algo digno de admirar).

En ese momento el corazón de Hiyori comenzó a palpitar con rudeza y le gustaba decirle a gritos que estaba triste, al mismo tiempo mirando hacia la luna por la ventana que se acercó para abrazarlo por la espalda sonrojando a esté.

Yato: ¿Hiyori? ¿Q-que estás haciendo?

Hiyori: Debe ser duro todo lo que tiene pasado. Pero a pesar de todo eso ... intenta sonreír y ser feliz ... Yato ... confío plenamente en lo que puedes convertir en Dios diferente a lo que es Dios de la calamidad.

Yato: Hiyori ...

Dijo que al momento de dar la vuelta a Hiyori sonrojada y con ojos llorosos, poco antes de que se acercaran a sus rostros y antes de que se besaran una fuerte explosión de la noche haciendo eso Yato reaccionara y tome un Hiyori para vencer por la explosión de la casa de Kofuku, golpeando estos un árbol y cayendo en un lago sin fondo.

Yato: Mierda ... ¿Estás bien Hiyori?

Hiyori: Si ... creo que sí.

En ese momento una docena de lo que parecía personas envueltas en un líquido negro sin ojos, con grandes dientes y una gran lengua.

(Nota: para ser más preciso es para padres como Venom villano de Spiderman). Portando armas provenientes de sus propios cuerpos simbióticos aparecidos ante Yato y Hiyori sobre los escombros de la casa que estaba en llamas.

Yato: ¿Y estos? ... ¡Ven a mi Seki!

Dijo que invocando a su Shinki, pero Yukine al no estar presente no hizo efecto el llamado.

Yato: Mierda lo que me faltaba.

En ese momento los sujetos vieron a Yato y a Hiyori para rugir de manera agresiva.

Yato: A la mierda. ¡Corre!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 "Espada contra la pared"

Hola amigos de fanfic Hoy aqui les vengo a traer el capitulo 2 de este fic, que solo acaba de empezar, espero que les guste y les agrade, comenten y opinen, tambien se aceptan sugerencias de personajes animes, que les gustaria que participaran en esta gran guerra. sin mas que decir ¡Comencemos!

* * *

Yato: ¡Corre!

Dijo esté antes de salir corriendo junto con Hiyori seguidos por los simbiontes quienes corrían a gran velocidad y cada pisada de ellos era como si cayera al suelo una roca de 500 kilos, mientras corrían Yato y Hiyori, Bishamon y Kofuku se encontraban en dos vehículos en una carretera que se encontraban en las montañas.

Yukine: ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Por qué no simplemente nos tele transportamos mediante un templo?

Kazuma: Esto requiere la ayuda de más dioses y además necesitamos llegar a una tierra santa para hacer el ritual de tele transportación.

Yukine: Bueno eso lo explica.

Bishamon: Ya casi llegamos.

¡Ring! ¡Ring!

Kazuma: Señora Bishamon es Yato.

Bishamon: ¿Qué querrá ese idiota?... hola.

Yato: ¡Bishamon! ¡¿En donde demonios se encuentran?!

Bishamon: Tranquilo baja la voz ¿Quieres? Estamos rumbo a la tierra santa del consejo, ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

Yato: ¡Tienen que apresurarse! ¡Los van atacar!

Bishamon: ¡¿Qué cosa?!

¡Plash! Como si fuera una especie de bala humana a gran velocidad Impacto en la parte lateral derecho del carro de Bishamon haciendo que esté se doblará a la mitad y fuera lanzado al muro de contención de la carretera, mientras en el carro en el que iba Yukine y Kofuku uno de los que atacaron a Yato habían aparecido frente del carro para golpear el cofre con solo una mano y haciendo que esté saliera volando fuera de la carretera, cayendo entre los árboles y boca abajo, todos sin excepción estaban desorientados por el golpe, algunos inconscientes, Sakura estaba en el carro de Bishamon por lo que está salió por la parte izquierda del coche, solo para encontrarse con una docena de los simbiontes, quienes rugieron y a la vez sacaban su enorme y larga lengua al ver a Sakura, está enseguida se transformó en su traje de Reina de hielo para atacar, mientras Yunike salió a arrastras de la camioneta y ayudar a Daikoku a sacar a Kofuku.

Daikoku: ¿Qué demonios fue esa cosa?

Yukine: No lo sé, pero hay que ver a Bishamon.

Dijo esté antes de comenzar a subir la pendiente y dejar a Daikoku con Kofuku quien estaba inconsciente, Sakura peleaba con lo que podía ya que aparte de ser superada en número estaba debilitada, algunos de los simbiontes subieron a la camioneta para comenzar a destrozarla, pero esto mismo hizo que explotará la camioneta empujando a Sakura al suelo, quien entro en pánico al ver que exploto dicha camioneta, dando oportunidad de que uno de los simbiontes atacará a Sakura con una especie de hacha adherida a su brazo, pero antes de que fuese tocado fue cortado a la mitad por Yukine, al ver esto Sakura se alegró al verlos al mismo tiempo que salía del fuego Bishamon con su traje y su León para enseguida atacar a los simbiontes. Mientras Yato corría con Hiyori a toda velocidad hasta que llegaron a las calles de la ciudad e ir a un estacionamiento y tomar una moto.

Yato: Hiyori escúchame Bueno quiero que te vayas a tu casa y riegues esto alrededor de tu casa, de acuerdo.

Dijo esté dándole una botella de agua bendita a Hiyori.

Hiyori: Espera déjame ir contigo Yato.

Yato: No, no puedes ir, estas cosas no son de este mundo, además no quiero que te pase nada.

Hiyori: Pero ¿Qué pasará con Yukine y los demás?

Yato: Iré apoyarlos. Has lo que te dije Hiyori.

Dijo esté antes de arrancar la motocicleta y salir del estacionamiento seguido por los simbiontes, Hiyori por su parte fue rápidamente a las calles para tomar un taxi, desgraciadamente uno de los simbiontes había visto a Hiyori por lo que esté corrió atrás de ella, mientras con los otros, Bishamon estaba peleando con todo lo que podía contra los simbiontes, aparte de ser super fuertes eran veloces tanto así que le daban mucha batalla a Bishamon en un momento dado está derrotó a los simbiontes con un ataque combinando con su látigo, su enorme cuchilla y sus dos pistolas, acabado con muchos de ellos, mientras en las sombras un ente los observaba con detenimiento comunicándose con los simbiontes telepáticamente para que atacarán.

Bishamon: (No aguantaremos mucho…Yato…¿Dónde estás?).

Mientras en Sora no otoshimoro.

En la Sinapsis en el trono de un hombre cabellos güeros veía a un ángel arrodillada ante él.

¿?: ¿Qué ocurre?

¿?: Acabamos de recibir que el espacio y tiempo tuvo una variación y abrió un portal interdimensional y colisionó en nuestro mundo.

¿?: ¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Qué es?!

Dijo esté con enojó al momento de pararse de su silla.

¿?: Aun no lo sabemos, pero tuvimos imágenes grabadas de una batalla que tuvo con las tres Angeloids que estaban en la tierra.

Dijo mostrando unas imágenes de la batalla que tuvieron Kuroka e Ikaros.

¿?: Quiero que la busquen...Preparen a todos los soldados…¡La quiero muerta!

Todos sin excepción asintieron y comenzaron a correr para prepararse.

Mientras En una habitación blanca, equipada con alta tecnología estaba analizando y sanando las heridas de Kuroka quien estaba en una cápsula reposando y siendo curado por unas máquinas que reconstruían su tejido muscular, mientras Tomoky, Sohara, Sugata, Mikako y Sohara de la Sinapsis, veían a Kuroka sanar.

Sohara: Explícame otra vez.

Dijo la bella joven castaña.

Tomoky: Ya te dije que cayó del cielo.

Mikako: Vaya parece que a Sakurai siempre le caen cosas del cielo.

Dijo la peli morada con su expresión de burla y sínica de siempre.

Sugata: Eso tienes razón, pero la cuestión es que ella no es una Angeloid como Ikaros y las demás.

Dijo el joven peli gris mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

Sohara: Es verdad, yo no he hecho a otro Angeloid después de Chaos, además ella no podría entrar a la Sinapsis sin que se incinere.

Dii la peli azul celeste, mientras veía los resultados obtenidos del cuerpo de Kuroka.

Tomoky: Es verdad, pero yo la Vi sacar sus alas y volar, de hecho fue lo bastante fuerte como para sacar volando a Ikaros de un solo golpe.

Sohara: Es muy inusual, dentro suyo tiene como energía materializada moverse de un lado a otro…ella…no es normal y creo que-

¡Bam! Una fuerte explosión se escuchó golpeando en el portal de la base de Sohara, afuera suyo observaron mediante las cámaras que un ejercito enorme estaba fuera de su base, portando cañones de alto calibre, enfrente suyo estaba el antiguo amo de las Angeloids, información su tipica túnica blanca y su ondulado y perfecto cabello güero.

Sohara: ¡No puede ser!

Nota: (Voy a llamarlo "Amo" por qué no se su nombre).

Amo: ¡Sohara! ¡Si no me das a esa basura que tienes adentro! ¡Juro que voy a volarte en mil pedazos!

Mientras en la tierra con Ikaros y las demás, las tres Angeloids estaban en la sala del club sobrenaturales Niph estaba monitoreando el portal en el que estaban los demás, Astoreda estaba comiendo sus golosinas mientras Ikaros solo acariciaba su sandía algo inquieta por lo que pasaba con Tomoky.

Niph: ¿Estás bien Alfha?

Ikaros: ¿Crees que me odies el amo?...por lo que pasó con aquella chica.

Flashback:

Tomoky estaba sosteniendo el cuerpo de Kuroka mientras llamaba a Sugata, mientras Ikaros y las demás solo agacharon la cabeza, Ikaros intento acercarse, pero con un solo paso que escuchó Tomoky esté grito con odio.

Tomoky: ¡Ni siquiera intentes acercarte!

Evidentemente Ikaros se sintió mal por palabras dichas por el joven pequeño.

Fin flashback.

Astoreda: Relájate a ese idiota ya se le pasará el enojó, es un idioooota.

Niph: Eso espero ¿Y tú Alpha?

Ikaros: Si.

De regreso con Tomoky.

Sohara: Si dispara esa cosa moriremos.

Sugata: ¡Cuidado!

En ese momento el hombre con todo el ejército disparo impactando en la base de la Sinapsis, así destruyendo el lugar, pero por suerte todos fueron tele transportados hacia la tierra gracias a Sohara de la Sinapsis quien activo una tele transportación instantánea. Estos estaban en el techo de la escuela de Tomoky.

Sugata: Eso estuvo cercas.

Tomoky: Demonios ¿y la chica?

Dijo esté al momento de levantarse de golpe para mirar alrededor suyo y ver a Kuroka en su cápsula.

Sugata: Tenemos que irnos ahora.

Tomoky: Si, hay que llamar a Ikaros y a las demás.

¡Bam! Otra explosión retumbó de repente apareciendo el hombre de cabellos güeros con su ejército enfrente del grupo y en los aires sus tropas.

Amo: Me decepcionas Sohara...Debiste entregarme a esa escoria de otra dimensión…ahora tendré que matarte.

Dijo esté desenfundando una espada y a la vez todas sus tropas se ponían en posición de combate.

Sohara: ¡Huyan!

¡Plash! Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en el rostro del hombre de cabellos güeros y ver que era Astoreda con su puño clavado en la cara de dicho sujeto impactado en el suelo y dejándolo dentro de la tierra.

Astoreda: ¡Siempre quise hacer eso!

¡Bam! Misiles fueron lanzados e impactados sobre varios soldados de el ejército del Amo, gracias a Ikaros quien se desplegó junto con sus misiles y golpeando a los demás soldados esquivando los disparos de los mismos, mientras Niph hizo una barrera de protección sobre la escuela así protegiendo a Tomoky y a los demás y proporcionándoles unas armas a Sugata y a Mikako quienes no pestañearon para comenzar a disparar.

Niph: ¡Salgan de aquí!

Rápidamente el grupo comenzó a correr en dirección a la entrada de la escuela, pero el suelo comenzó a temblar y debajo de la escuela salió disparado hacia la superficie él sujeto quedando enfrente de Tomoky y darle una cachetada y sacándolo a volar, todos se impactaron al ver tal acto, Ikaros entro en furia y salió disparada hacia el Amo quien recibió una serie de golpes de Ikaros en el aire, en un momento aprovecho y dio un rodillazo al estómago de Ikaros y tomo sus alas para lanzarla hacia la escuela y caer al suelo, sin abstenerse corrió para golpear a Ikaros Niph realizó un escudo de defensa para Ikaros, aprovechando la peli rosa con ambas piernas golpeo al sujeto mandándolo al carajo, Astoreda con agilidad y sutileza acababa con cada uno de los soldados, mientras el grupo veía a un inconsciente Tomoky quien despertó algo aturdido.

Sohara: Tomoky tenemos que irnos.

Tomoky: Si vámonos.

Dijo esté al momento de pararse y ver la intensa batalla de Astoreda e Ikaros quien estaba pelado de nuevo con el sujeto.

Sohara: Váyanse ustedes dos, yo pondré a salvo a la chica.

Dijo la peli azul.

Tomoky: Si, Vámonos Sohara.

Dijo tomando la mano de su amiga Sohara y salir corriendo, ya adentro estos corrían entre los pasillos de su instituto evitando los choques de explosiones y ráfagas de energía que recibía la escuela, mientras el sujeto que peleaba con Ikaros detecto al chico corriendo dentro de las instalaciones, dio un golpe certero a Ikaros y a Astoreda lanzándolas lejos, mientras esté hombre con tomo uno de los misiles para lanzarlo en la base de la escuela así ocasionado que se derrumbara la escuela dentro de ella Tomoky y Sohara quien se puso encima de su amiga para que no le cayeran los escombros, la Sohara de la Sinapsis cayó con Niph, Sugata, Mikako y Kuroka sobre los escombros ya que estaban en el techo, pero estos estaban con raspones y polvo.

Sugata: Mikako.. ¿Estás bien?

Mikako: Algo así.

Mientras en los escombros Sohara y Tomoky estaban en una oficina sobre un escritorio de acero encima los escombros, Tomoky se mantenía abrazado a Sohara quien despertó y se sorprendió al ver a su amigo encima de esta.

Sohara: Tomo…

Tomoky: Estuvo cercas. Por suerte tenía esta tarjeta que le pedí a Ikaros, si no lo hubiera hecho estaríamos hechos pomada.

Sohara: Cierto.

Tomoky: Ahora el problema será el aire.

Sohara: ¿Qué hacemos?

Tomoky: Bueno…supongo que respirar lento y eso.

Sohara: Si…demonios hace mucho calor.

Tomoky: Tienes razón.

Dijo esté desenfundándose su corbata y desabrochando se parte de su camisa, al igual que Sohara.

Tomoky: Hay que esperar a que Niph nos detecte.

Niph: ¡No logro detectarlos!

Dijo está golpeando a unos cuantos soldados.

Tomoky: O si no Astoreda perciba nuestro olor.

Astoreda: No puedo oler nada hay mucho polvo.

Dijo está defendiéndose de más soldados.

Sohara: ¿Y si no pasa nada?

Tomoky: Ikaros nos encontrará, ya verás.

Ikaros: ¡¿Dónde estás maestro?!

Dijo está gritando sobre los escombros, en un momento está recibió un fuerte golpe dejándola inconsciente, mientras a los demás eran aturdidos y apresados por el ejército del hombre de cabellos güeros quien tomó del cuello a la peli azul de Sohara.

Amo: ¿Dónde esta?

Sohara: No lo sé, cayó entre los escombros.

Amo: Inútil.

Dijo esté arrojando a Sohara con sus amigos quienes estaban de rodillas apresados y con cadenas de energía.

Amo: Hagámoslo de la manera fácil.

Dijo esté tomando en manos a Sugata y arrojarlos contra el suelo y clavar una lanza en el hombro de Sugata.

Sugata: ¡Aaaaaah!

Amo: ¡Díganme ahora!

Evidentemente todos quedaron en sock en especial Ikaros quien no podía detectar a Tomoky, mientras con esté mismo perdía rápidamente el oxígeno junto con Sohara quien comenzaban a desmayarse, pero Tomoky se le ocurrió que tal vez Ikaros escucharía el código Morse, por lo que esté comenzó a tocar sobre el metal al mismo tiempo que Ikaros escuchaba.

Ikaros: (A...ayuda).

¡Plash! Una ráfaga de energía se expandió y golpeó al ejercito sacando a volar a los enemigos y liberando a sus amigos, Ikaros rápidamente se activo en su modo reina de Marthe para volar rápidamente hacia el lugar donde estaba Tomoky.

Sohara: Tomoky…te amo.

Dijo está al momento de besar a un inconsciente Tomoky, al mismo tiempo Ikaros quitaba los escombros y los vio besándose, impactando a la peli rosa y sintiendo un piquete en su corazón, en ese instante el hombre golpeó a Ikaros lanzándola al suelo sin vacilar comenzó a golpear a Ikaros sin piedad al punto de que está estaba de rodillas y sin energías de poder pelear, él hombre para acabar con eso lanzó una lanza de energía hacia Tomoky quien apenas salía del lugar de donde estaba junto con Sohara, al ver la lanza empujó a Sohara para que no recibiera el golpe, Ikaros al ver estos intento protegerlo, pero no llego a tiempo y vio la explosión dejándola de nuevo en sock.

Ikaros: ¡Maestro!...

Al dispersarse el humo unos círculos mágicos se visualizaron y dejando ver a Kuroka enfrente de Tomoky quien estaba sorprendido por lo acontecido, al igual que el hombre.

Kuroka: Bien, ahora estamos a mano.

Dijo está mirando a Tomoky.

Kuroka: Bien, mi turno.

Dijo a su vez invocaba unos mounstros para atacar al sujeto.

De regreso en Noragami, Bishamon junto con Yukine y Sakura combatían en un bosque a lado de un río. Se encontraban cansados y con raspones, pero los simbiontes seguían viniendo sin cesar, Sakura en un momento desesperado invoco una tormenta de hielo congelando a todos los simbiontes para luego ser rematados por Bishamon y Yukine.

Yukine: UF…pensé que nunca acabarían.

Sakura: No estés tan seguro.

Dijo está mirando que en el lago una persona con túnica negra y encapuchada caminaba sobre el agua.

Yukine: ¡¿Esta caminando sobre el agua?!

En un parpadeo esté ente apareció ante los ojos de Yukine y le dio un certero golpe en el estómago del cabellos güeros dejándolo sin aire, para luego con la misma velocidad golpeará a Sakura dejándola en el río, Bishamon sin pensarlo dos veces ataco al ente quien retuvo su espada con un dedo.

Bishamon: ¡¿Qué demo-

¡Plash! Con una patada de gancho hacia la cara de Bishamon quien salió como látigo hacia el río, rápidamente el ente fue hacía Bishamon quien comezón a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con dicho ente quien superaba su velocidad y fluidez ante los golpes de Bishamon, incluso anticipaba los ataques que Kazuma decía, quien hacia lo que podía para prevenirla de los golpes, pero algunos no eran acertados y recibía lo ataques, patadas, ganchos, puñetazos, codazos y rodillazos recibía en un inesperado momento recibió otra patada que la mando a volar golpeando en cinco árboles, para luego ser atacada de nuevo, pero Sakura hizo un muro de hielo para que no le tocase, pero fue inútil ya que lo atravesó sin ni siquiera tocarlo, destrozando el muro y dar un puñetazo a la boca de Sakura seguido de esto fue testigo de una brutal paliza cuerpo a cuerpo, antes de ser asesinada por una daga fue salvada por el látigo de Bishamon quien apareció con una patada al rostro del ente para arrojarlo al suelo, Bishamon y Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces atacaron juntas cuerpo a cuerpo contra del ente quien se defendían cual Bruce Lee, utilizando el golpe de una pulgada golpeó a Sakura en el pecho para sacarla a volar, mientras a Bishamon utilizó su brazo para juntar su cuerpo derribarla y clavándola al suelo del río.

Bishamon: ¡Ahora!

Daikoku, Yukine y otro Shinki de Bishamon trazaron una barrera de protección hacia el ente que estaba apunto de golpear a Bishamon, así encerrando al ente en una prisión triangular.

Bishamon: Comete eso perra.

Dijo está al momento de levantarse y mirar al ente quien se quedó quieto para luego desaparecer en humo y aparecer atrás de Bishamon y patearle el trasero y caer encima de Daikoku así desaparecido la barrera triangular, todos atacaron, pero el ente solo trazo una barrera oscura que hizo que todos cayeran al suelo inconscientes, a excepción de Bishamon y Sakura quienes esquivaron el golpe.

Bishamon: Diablos estuvo cercas.

¿?: Me parecen excepcionales en su forma de combatir, son fuertes, pero…¿Creen que estén preparados para ver el futuro?

Dijo el ente al momento de quitarse la capucha y mostrar a una hermosa mujer con ojos azules, para luego está volviera abrir los ojos y mostrará un ojo tipo de serpiente, a su vez Bishamon y Sakura fueron atacadas por una especie de ilusión donde veían morir a sus amigos degollados y ver el momento de su propia muerte a manos de la mujer.

Bishamon: (¡¿Qué mierda?!...¿Fue eso?).

Enseguida el estómago de Bishamon y de Sakura comenzaron a retorcerse provocándoles vómito de sangre, Bishamon comenzó a sentir un temor escalofriante, al punto de arrodillarse con cara horrorizada, Sakura hizo lo mismo solo que está comenzó a llorar.

Bishamon: (Su sed de sangre es casi palpable…ella…¿Quién es…o que es?...ella está…muerta…).

¿?: Cómo sabrán uno de los dos tendremos la pieza de la corona…y el otro estará muerto…

Con el últimatum de sus palabras lanzó dos dagas a Sakura y a Bishamon en dirección a sus frentes tal cual en su visión anterior.

Kazuma: ¡Señora Bishamon! ¡muévase!

Bishamon: (¡No!).

¿?: ¡Ven a mi Seki!

Se escuchó la exclamación de El nombre de Yukine como tesoro sagrado tomando su forma de espadas fue directo a su portador quien hizo una entrada con resplandor haciéndose presente Yato quien bloqueo las dagas que iban dirigidas a Sakura y a Bishamon.

Yato: ¿Alguien ordenó un héroe?

Yukine: Deja de hacerte el chulo, hubieras llegado hace una hora.

Yato: ¡Cállate Yukine! ¡Tu ve problemas con unas basuras hechas de lodo!

Yukine: ¡No es cierto!

Bishamon: ¡Yato! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Tu que aún puedes!

Yato: ¿Disculpa? ¿Tengo cara de que me guste huir?

Yukine: ¿Qué hay de hace rato?

Yato: ¡Tu Cállate!

Bishamon: ¡Hazme caso tarado! ¡ No sabes a lo que te enfrentas!

¿?: Deberías hacerle caso a tu novia.

Dijo la mujer de túnica negra, llamando la atención de Yato.

Yato: En primera no es mi novia, somos amigos con derechos y un buen amante, pero respóndeme ¿Quién rayos eres?

¿?: Me conocen de varios nombres en diferentes mitologías y religiones, pero para un Dios de la calamidad como tú y por ser tan apuesto puedes llamarme Heris, soy la diosa del caos.

Bishamon: ¿Heris?

Yato: Gracias por el alago y lindo nombre, puede que en el pasado me hubiese revolcado contigo, pero ahora eres una enemiga y tengo que partirte a la mitad.

Heris: Pues ven ¿Sí es que estás listo?

Bishamon: ¡Yato no lo hagas!

Yato: ¡Aquí voy!

Dijo esté antes de salir disparado hacia Heris quien saco una espada hecha de huesos, chocando con las espadas de Yato.

Heris: ¿Te gustan? Los hice de los huesos de mi último novio. ¿Quieres acompañarlo?

Yato: No gracias, yo no soy de esos que buscan una relación seria.

Dijo esté antes de lanzar una patada a Heris, pero está lo esquivo con gran facilidad para mantener una distancia.

Yukine: Ten cuidado Yato, está loca es muy veloz.

Yato: Gracias por el aviso.

Dijo esté antes de volver con Heris quien lo recibió sin pestañear, regresando a Sora no otoshimoro. Kuroka mantenía una batalla bastante empatada, mientras los demás peleaban contra el ejército a excepción de las dos Soharas y Tomoky.

Amo: ¡Muere maldita bruja!

Dijo esté lanzando una esfera de luz hacia Kuroka.

Kuroka: ¡Maldito mal educado! ¡voy hacerte añicos!

Respondió está con un anillo de fuego explotando y apareciendo enfrente del sujeto para darle un tremendo golpe a la cara.

Kuroka: Hay tienes el rostro duro, me dolió mi mano.

Amo: ¡Maldita!

Con el ultimátum de sus palabras esté invoco una gran esfera de luz para dirigirla en contra de Kuroka quien lo detuvo con hechizos mágicos, pero fue inútil ya que exploto y la fuerza del impacto le afecto, Tomoky al ver que caía Kuroka corrió todo lo que podía para alcanzarla y tomarla en brazos, por suerte lo logro, cayendo con ella en el suelo.

Tomoky: ¡¿Estás bien?!

Kuroka: No, para nada…aún sigo débil …

Dijo intentando pararse, pero no pudo ya que estaba aún débil.

Tomoky: Tranquila no hagas mucho esfuerzo.

Kuroka: ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú para decirme que hacer?! ¡Se cuidarme sola!

Dijo empujando a Tomoky, alzar vuelo y retomar la batalla.

Tomoky: ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

Sohara: Pero ¿que?

Sugata: No tenemos muchas opciones. Están llegando más y más.

Niph: Por mucho que lo odie, tienen razón, hay que hacer algo.

Sohara: Puede que haiga algo que pueda hacer.

Tomoky: ¡¿Qué?!

Sohara: Tenemos que enviarla a su dimensión.

Todos: ¡¿Dimensión?!

Sohara: Si, ella proviene de otra dimensión ya que en ningún registro o antecedente muestran que ella sea de este universo.

Sugata: Entonces.

Sohara: Hay que abrir un portal y tele transportarla a su dimensión.

Tomoky: ¡¿Y como carajos hacemos eso?!

Sohara: Tenemos que regresar a la Sinapsis.

Niph: Háganlo ustedes, nosotras mantendremos ocupados al ejercito.

Sugata: Me parece bien.

Dijo esté antes de lanzar una tarjeta para invocar el artefacto que puede abrir el portal hacia la Sinapsis y activado el mismo.

Tomoky: ¡Vamos!

Dijo esté antes de cruzar junto con sus amigos y caer en el cielo.

Tomoky: ¡Hay maldición esto no es el laboratorio!

Sugata: Se me olvidó las coordenadas.

Dijo poniéndose pensativo.

Sohara: ¡Vamos a morir!

Dijo la joven de pechos grandes.

Sohara: No, es el lugar correcto.

Dijo está señalando una parte de la Sinapsis enfrente suyo.

Tomoky: ¡Ha esto va a doler!

Sohara: Esperen un momento.

Dijo está antes de activar una carta y formar un inflable de niños para caer seguros al suelo.

Tomoky: ¡Seguimos vivos!

¡Bum!

Disparos comenzaron a disparar sobre sus cabezas.

Sugata: Mikako y yo nos ocuparemos.

Dijo esté disparando a los enemigos mientras el resto corrían en dirección a la base de la Sinapsis, Sohara al entrar rápidamente accedió a las computadoras de la Sinapsis, no duró mucho tiempo para que soldados los atacarán, Tomoky y Sohara de la tierra se cubrían juntó con la peli azul.

Sohara: Necesito tiempo para acceder al sistema. ¿Qué hacemos?

Tomoky: ¡Mierda! ¡Tendré que ocupar mi última tarjeta.

Dijo esté metiendo su mano entre las bubis de su amiga de la infancia mientras gritaba "¡¿Qué demonios?!" y sacar de su sostén una tarjeta y accionarla a la vez, así de forma misteriosa todas las bragas de las mujeres que estaban en la tierra y la Sinapsis comenzaron a reunirse al cuerpo de Tomoky formando una armadura de bragas de todo tipos de colores, al estilo Hulkbuster de Ironman solo que de bragas, así Tomoky sin pestañear comenzó a combatir con los soldados así dando paso libre a sus amigas.

Yato: ¡Es hora! ¡Armadura del paraíso!

En Noragami.

Yato estaba siendo apaleado por Heris quien estaba sin abstenerse a los golpes contra Yato quien ya tenía rasguños y cortadas de la misma, en momento inoportuno Yato bajo la guardia y fue desarmado por Heris, está misma dejo sus armas clavadas al suelo para golpear a Yato, una patada a su estómago dos golpes a su cara para ser derribado con una patada lateral a su pecho que lo saco a volar.

Heris: Que lastima, pensé que serías un reto. Tus ancestros estarían muy avergonzados, deberían agradecerme por matarte.

Dijo está llamando a su espada para alzarla y dar el último golpe.

Bishamon: ¡No Yato!

Yukine: ¡Yato!

Heris: Adiós.

En último instante Yato detuvo la hoja de la espada con ambas palmas a centímetros de su cabeza, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Yato: Hoy no me toca morir.

Con el ultimátum de sus palabras esté rompió la espada con sus palmas, con ello dio un cabezazo al rostro de Heris, así volviendo a levantarse y seguir la pelea, sin saber muchos Yato había aumentado su velocidad.

Heris: (Su velocidad…aumento).

Bishamon: (¿Qué ocurre?...¡No puede ser! ¡Yato consiguió!).

Yato: ¡Se testigo de mis ojos de luna roja!

Sus ojos habían cambiado de color, cambiaron de azul a rojo sangre, al ver esto Heris quedó impresionada por tal ni siquiera pudo concentrarse para defenderse.

Yukine: ¿Ojos de luna roja? ¿Qué es eso?

Bishamon: Es imposible…

Yukine: ¡¿Qué rayos es lo que ocurre Bishamon?!

Kofuku: Yato logro dominar los ojos de la luna roja…es un don y arma única para los dioses, consiste en ver todos los posibles eventos que puedan ocurrir en una batalla, una de sus muchas habilidades es que puede crear portales interdimensionales, ver movimientos a una velocidad igual a la de un rayo y la más poderosa, "devastación divina" una técnica que prácticamente destrozaría a la mitad del mundo, solo un Dios lo ha podido hacer…ese Dios fue el padre de Yato.

Yukine: ¡¿Tiene un padre?!

Bishamon: Si, aunque ya no se sabe si está vivo o no, Yato debió aprender de él, por lo que veo solo tiene dos tomoes de los seis tomoes.

Yukine: ¿Tomoes?

Kofuku: Por así decirlo es el nivel de poder que tiene sus ojos, se dice que al llegar al 5 tomoe puedes teletrasportarte y hacer todas las cosas que te dijo Bishamon.

Yukine: ¿Qué ocurre si llega al 6 tomoe?

Kofuku: Obtiene el poder equivalente al sol, y puede invocar a una bestia tan poderosa que hasta el más duro de los dioses temblaría enfrentarse.

Mientras tanto, con Yato, esté daba lo que podía ya que comenzaba a desgastarse su cuerpo, para dar el último golpe esté golpeó a Heris llevándola al rio y amarrarla con su propio cabello en una roca, por último Yato dio un salto a la vez que llamaba a Yukine y regresar a sus manos.

Yato: ¡Por el poder que me fue otorgado! ¡Yo el dios Yato! ¡con Seki en mano! ¡Te destierro al Inframundo!

Dijo esté antes de lanzar dos cuchillas de energía que al mismo tiempo se convirtió en un torbellino alrededor de Heris quien comenzó a sentir un billón de cortadas por todo su cuerpo, con ello Yato quedo cansado y sin casi aliento, Sakura, Kofuku y Bishamon regresaron con Yato.

Yato: Esta bien Yukine …lo hiciste bien.

Con ello regreso Yukine a su estado normal este cayo de rodillas por el cansancio, mientras felicitaban a Yato y a Yukine por su trabajo, partes de los simbiontes comenzaron a unirse a los restos del cuerpo esquelético de Heris, al disiparse el humo todos sintieron un tremendo escalofrío y vieron un momento desagradable, estos sintieron que sus cuerpos quedaban inmóviles y totalmente petrificados.

Yato: ¡No!... ¡Imposible!

Heris salió del humo viendo que poco a poco se estaba regenerando del ataque de Yato.

Heris: Para tu edad bastante joven y tú condición manejas muy bien el ojo de la luna roja con bastante destreza, un digno, portador del ojo al igual que tú título de Dios de la calamidad. Podría decir que tu vista es más aguda que la de tu padre.

Yato: ¡¿Quién rayos eres?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

Heris: Soy la que te guiará al poder y cumplir tu misión querido Yato.

En ese momento está saco la pieza de la corona mostrando a los presentes y a la vez impresionado a todos.

Sakura: ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

Heris: Primero cumpliré mi misión con darle esté objeto sagrado a mi señor, luego vendré por ti Yato, para que goces todo mi poder, por el momento te dejaré un regalo de despedida.

Con el ultimátum de sus palabras hizo un sello en sus manos después vieron como su cuello se retiraba a límites nunca antes vistos así llegando a morder el cuello de Yato.

Todos: ¡Yato!

Yato: ¡Ah!

Con ello Heris regreso su cuello a su normalidad para luego comenzar a desvanecerse en la oscuridad, mientras Yato comenzó a retorcerse de dolor mientras se tocaba parte de su cuello izquierdo, a su vez se mostraba tres puntos formarse de la nada como si fuera un tatuaje en el cuerpo de Yato y caía poco a poco al suelo.

Yato: Bishamon…¡Aaaaaah! ¡Aaaaaah!...¡Que dolor!

Bishamon: Tranquilo todo estará bien Yato.

Dijo está mientras tomaba en brazos a Yato y lo abrazaba, mientras esté se aferraba a Bishamon.

Yukine: Yato…

Dijo esté en el suelo antes de desmayarse.

Bishamon: ¡Kazuma has algo!

Kazuma: Déjeme pensar algo señorita Bishamon.

Kofuku: Yato, por favor resiste. Resiste amor.

Dijo está llorando junto con Bishamon.

Bishamon: ¡Yato! ¡No te mueras!... ¡tu no puedes morir!

Mientras en Sora no otoshimoro.

Había pasado una hora y todos ya se encontraban en su límite, Sohara había desactivado la desintegración de las Angeloids si iban a la Sinapsis, por lo que todos incluyendo Kuroka, estás mantenían atrincherada la entrada para el ejército, mientras Sohara abría un portal.

Sohara: ¡Lo logre!

En ese momento el portal comenzó a desestabilizarse succionando todo a su paso.

Tomoky: ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Sugata: ¡El portal se desestabiliza!

Sohara: ¡Tienen que irse!

Tomoky: ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Esa cosa nos destrozará! ¡¿Sabes si quiera si es su dimensión?!

Kuroka: ¡Lo es! ¡Percibo el poder de uno de mis amigos!

Sohara: ¡Váyanse! ¡tienen que detener a ese moustro!

Tomoky: ¡¿Qué moustro?!

Sohara: Ya te darás cuenta. ¡Niph ten!

Dijo arrojando una esfera de metal hacia la peli azul quien la logro tomar.

Con ello está presto un botón ocasionado que el portal succionara con toda su fuerza a todos incluyendo a Kuroka, al ver que todos fueron teletransportados Sohara cerró el portal y hacia explotar las máquinas, en ese momento el ejército de cabellos güeros llegó con toda su flota.

Amo ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!

Sohara: Salve nuestro mundo… el destino de mis Angeloids y de Tomoky son la única esperanza que puede a ver para salvar nuestro mundo…así que…si quieres matarme hazlo de una vez…por qué…no te ayudaré a crear de nuevo el portal.

Amo: En eso precisamente te equivocas.

En el mundo de HigschoolDxD.

Había amanecido en la ciudad de Nueva York, los ciudadanos comenzaban a salir en dirección a sus respectivos empleos, mientras en las colonias Issei se encontraba trotando de manera tranquila hasta que esté paró en un parque para recuperar el aliento, en ese momento sintió una presencia por lo que esté giro y activo su secreetgear para ponerse en modo de combate.

Issei: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Ya deberías saberlo.

Issei: ¿Tu eres?...

* * *

Bueno amigos y amigas hasta aqui le dejamos gracias por leer, Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3 "Una batalla contra La Muerte y el verdugo, la oscuridad se hace presente"

* * *

Hola amigos de Fanfiction, aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo de esta serie, espero que lo disfruten y comenten, se aceptan sugerencias y personajes que puedan ser anexados a la historia, se cierra dichas sugerencias a partir del sexto capitulo. gracias por su atencion, y ahora sigamos con la historia.

* * *

 **Issei: ¿Tu eres?...**

 **Noragami.**

Bishamon se encontraba en una junta de dioses, hablando del tema de Sakura.

Bishamon: ¡Por favor, necesitamos nuestra ayuda!

¿?: No arriesgaremos a ningún otro Dios para poder ayudar otra persona de una dimensión ajena a la nuestra.

¿?: Todo lo que ocurra en su dimensión es un conflicto que deben resolver ellos mismos.

Bishamon: Si hacemos algo, la amenaza que ellos tienen nos invadirá y acabará con nosotros.

¿?: Lo dices como si fueramos unos dioses novatos Bishamon.

¿?: No me sorprende que el inútil de ese Dios Yato lo hayan vencido tan fácil.

Bishamon: No es un inútil y para vuestra información Yato pudo adquirir el ojo de la luna roja, él solo combatió con la diosa del caos.

¿?: Sí, pero ¿a que costó? Ahora su tesoro monje casi pierde la vida y él está en una especie de coma y con una maldición que no podemos erradicar ni con el agua bendita. ¿Qué hay con la chica?

Bishamon: Regreso a su dimensión gracias al ritual de transición.

¿?: Bien, entonces lo único que se hará será un ritual de purificación para ese monje y su amo. Eso es todo.

Con ello concluyó la reunión entre los dioses, Bishamon regreso a la propiedad de Kofuku solo para ver a Yukine y a Yato, Yukine estaba conectado a varías máquinas y estaba vendado alrededor de su cuerpo, Yato estaba recostado en su recamara con un trapo en su frente.

Bishamon: ¿Cómo siguen?

Kofuku: Mal…Yukine…está mal, en este momento su vida depende de un hilo y Yato…pues si fiebre empeora cada segundo.

La mujer de cabellos güeros tocó la piel de Yato.

Bishamon: Su piel está ardiendo como una fogata.

Mientras afuera de la habitación, Daikoku y Kazuma se mantenían callados hasta que Daikoku hablo.

Daikoku: A este paso perderemos a los dos.

Kazuma: Esto no me agrada…para nada…

Daikoku: ¿Por qué tardará tanto?

Kazuma: ¿Hablas de Sakura?

Daikoku: Si, dijo que regresaría con nosotros y traería una poción para curar a Yukine y a Yato.

Kazuma: Hay que ser pacientes.

Daikoku: Lo sé, pero ¿Crees que Yato y Yukine tienen tiempo?

Kazuma: Tienen que .

Daikoku: Espero que tengas razón.

Regresando con Issei.

Esté estaba llegando al hotel donde se hospedaban encontrándose con Azazel tomando con dos mujeres.

Azazel: Regresaste temprano.

Issei: Tenemos que hablar.

Azazel: ¿De que…?

En ese momento vio a Sakura entrar con Issei, rápidamente Azazel chasqueo sus dedos y les ordenó irse a las mujeres, minutos después éstos estaban en completo silencio Sakura había contado lo mismo que cuando estaba con Yato y su grupo.

Issei: Repite su nombre.

Sakura: **Obelisco** , es un bastardo Issei destruyó a todo el poblado de Asgard, derrotó a Odín, Loki, Thor, Sairaorg y a Vali como si fueran un saco de mierda.

Issei: Llegó el día… ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Sakura: No lo sé Issei, se apoderó de la llama eterna y ahora una de las piezas de la corona dorada, piensa despertar al ejercito más enorme, devastador e inmortal de todo el universo, debemos detenerlo a cualquier costó.

Azazel: ¿Qué sentido tiene si tiene a los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis?

Sakura: ¿Jinetes?

Azazel: Habías dicho que cuatro sujetos le acompañaron y que tienen una aura oscura.

Issei: Eso lo dice todo, habías dicho que peleaste con uno de ellos, llamada Heris, ella es diosa del caos, de acuerdo a una profecía cuando Dios se haya hartado de la humanidad mandaría a cuatro jinetes que causarían el fin de los tiempos, primero Caos, Guerra, Hambruna y por último muerte, y el que comandaría a esos dioses iba ser el anti Cristo. Pero no entiendo para quiere despertar a un ejercito prácticamente indestructible.

Sakura: Por eso hay que detenerlo, avisar a Shirsex.

Azazel: Si, bueno…creo que eso va a ser difícil.

Sakura: ¿Por qué?

Issei: Están muy ocupados con lo de la nueva ascensión de Rias.

Sakura: Issei eso tiene que esperar... Bikou murió…tal vez igual Sairaorg, Kuroka y Vali…si no detenemos a Obelisco matará a todos los dioses, uno por uno, después ya no habrá nada por que luchar.

Con ello Issei abrió sus celular para marcar a Rías pero en ese momento una fuerte ráfaga de viento retumbó y golpeó a la ciudad destrozando todos los vidrios de la ciudad y a su vez sacaban volando a Issei, Azazel y a Sakura quedando en el suelo.

Issei: ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Azazel: No, lo sé pero hay que salir de aquí ahora.

Al estar afuera el trío vio una inmensa niebla negra que comenzaba a cubrir parte de la ciudad, mientras corría la gente en pánico el trío avanzó en dirección de la niebla, ya cuando no había gente la niebla se detuvo a unos 50 metros de distancia de Issei, saliendo de ella una persona encapuchada con túnica negra.

Issei: Este día será muy largo.

Mientras en un parque un portal se abría y expulsaba a Kuroka y a todos los del grupo de Sora no otoshimoro, enseguida Kuroka se levantó acariciando su cabeza.

Sugata: ¿Dónde estamos?

Kuroka: En mi mundo, chicas y chicos, bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Dijo mostrando la ciudad de Nueva York.

Tomoky: Bonita la ciudad.

Dijo este algo extrañado por ver que la ciudad estaba hecha un caos.

Kuroka: Eso no es normal, algo debe estar pasando.

Mikako: ¿En verdad?

Kuroka: Siento tres presencias muy poderosas, parecen que van a pelear.

Sohara: Eso no es bueno.

Tomoky: Un momento, ¿Dónde esta Sohara?

Kuroka: ¿Hablas de la peli azul sin pechos?

Niph: No vino con nosotros, se quedo a cerrar el portal.

Tomoky: Tenemos que regresar por ella.

Niph: No hay manera de hacerlo. Al menos no aquí.

Tomoky: Pero tu eres muy lista.

Niph: ¿Y eso que? No tengo ese conocimiento por qué no me lo han dado, además Tomoky, no tenemos tecnología para poder hacer otro portal.

Sugata: Tiene razón, por el momento no tenía opción más que esperar a que ella abra el portal.

Tomoky: Pero….

Kuroka: Se quedo podrá poder volver a traerlos a su dimensión, no te preocupes estará bien.

Sohara: Por el momento ¿Qué hacemos?

Kuroka: Buscar un lugar donde puedan quedarse seguros, no llamen la atención y más que nada no hagan estupideces, yo ahora vuelvo, iré a ver qué es lo que pasa.

Con ello alzo vuelo y se dirigió a la ciudad, mientras los demás se quedaban ahí.

Tomoky: ¿A qué hora se nombró como líder?

Sugata: Es su mundo, no sabemos lo que hay en este universo.

Tomoky: Na.

Dijo este antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la ciudad.

Sugata: ¿Qué hace ese tonto?

Mikako: Va hacer algo divertido.

Sugata: ¿Qué vez de divertido en morir?

Mikako: Nada, no es una aventura si no huele a peligro.

Dijo está siguiendo a Tomoky, seguida de Ikaros, Sohara y Astoreda, mientras Niph y sugata solo miraban a los incrédulos.

Sugata: (Suspiro). Me voy a odiar. ¡Vamos!

Dijo esté antes de seguirlos, mientras tanto en las calles de Nueva York.

¿?: Regocíjense y supliquen por una muerte menos violenta.

Azazel: ¿Disculpa y tú quién eres?

¿?: Soy llamada de muchos nombres yo-

Issei: Si, me vale una patata como carajos te llamaban, recoge tus apestosos pedos negros y lárgate de aquí.

¿?: Chico mal educado e irrespetuoso, me iré con tu cadáver arrastrándolo por toda la tierra hasta que se desprenda cada parte de tu cuerpo.

Issei: Wau, eso sí fue muy explícito.

Azazel: Yo no lo creo, quiero que te largues ahora mismo de este lugar.

Dijo esté al momento de ponerse en posición de combate y activar círculos mágicos junto con Sakura.

¿?: Cómo quieran. Lo único que recibirán será como mi nombre dice… ¡solo muerte!

Con ello está invoco a una docena de feroces perros y lobos negros, a la vez que sacaba un sujeto casi esquelético de piel blanca y sin rostro.

Igual que los simbiontes pero más grande y flaco.

Sakura: No otra vez, Cuidado esa cosa es muy poderosa.

Issei: No se ve tan fuerte.

Al escuchar esas palabras el sujeto abrió todo su rostro de manera de larva con grandes dientes y rugió de una manera tan fuerte que hizo una corriente de aire bastante fuerte, Issei al ver esto cambio su cara de despreocupación a una de preocupación.

Issei: Okey tal vez un poco.

Con ello toda la flota de perros, lobos y el sujeto esquelético corrieron hacia el trío, Issei al ver esto solo sonrió y comenzó a caminar.

Sakura: ¡¿Qué haces Issei?!

Issei: Yo me ocupo.

Con ello esté saco su secreetgear a la vez que se reconstruía su armadura de dragón rojo solo que de una manera que parecía estar integrada al cuerpo de Issei, acoplándose y ajustándose al cuerpo físico exacto de Issei mostrando una fase nueva de su transformación de dragón, a segundos de insertar el moustro el primer golpe Issei termino de transformarse y con una mano detuvo el golpe para responder con un golpe tan fuerte que lo lanzó a un edificio clavándolo en el muro del mismo, para que luego Issei abriera sus alas y disparará un potente rayo que desintegró a todos los perros del campo de batalla.

Sakura: ¡¿De donde demonios salió eso?!

Azazel: Me pregunté lo mismo cuando lo saco por primera vez.

Issei: Es mi armadura fase reina carmesí mejorada 500 veces. ¿te gusta?

¡Plash! El estruendo de un golpe se escuchó al momento de que Issei saliera Volando en dirección a un edificio y atrás suyo se lanzaron más perros y junto con otros dos sujetos esqueléticos como el de antes, mientras Sakura y Azazel comenzaron a combatir abriendo círculos mágicos y atacando con hechizos combinados, issei estaba siendo golpeado en el suelo por el sujeto esquelético.

Issei: ¡Maldito!

Con ello con ambos pies patio al sujeto esquelético para luego pararse con un Kick up, pero enseguida comenzaron a salir más de ellos, así Issei sin perder tiempo comenzó a golpearles, luego de un rato de luchar Azazel juntó Sakura se acercaron a dicha mujer que se hacia llamar muerte, está se acercó para posicionarse en forma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tanto Sakura como Azazel daban todo lo que podían para acertar un golpe, pero eran esquivados uno por uno, hasta que la Muerte dio una patada lateral a Sakura para sacarla del lugar y concentrarse contra Azazel, quién chocaba puños con dicha mujer .

Azazel: ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Muerte: Ya deberías saberlo Ángel caído.

Con ello tomo a Azazel del cuello para azotarlo en contra de un auto quedando por la mitad de dicho vehículo, en ese momento Sakura lanzó unas cuchillas de hielo sobre la mujer quien las comenzó a esquivar con gran facilidad para luego arrojar dos bombas de humo así cubriéndola y saliendo del mismo para insertarle un golpe al rostro de Sakura quedando en el suelo, la mujer saco una lanza para clavarla en el pecho de Sakura, pero fue detenida por un circulo mágico, siendo la mujer golpeada por una barrera de energía de parte de la misma Kuroka, quién apareció con una expresión de enojó.

Sakura: ¡Kuroka!

Kuroka: Hola ¿Cómo has estado?

Sakura: Bien, perdón por ser descortés, pero tenemos una brújula que tumbar.

Kuroka: Estoy de acuerdo.

Con ello ambas lanzaron hechizos en contra de la muerte quién también lanzó hechizos simultáneamente para no caer tan fácil, mientras Issei tenía algo de dificultades con los simbiontes ya que estos al partirlos a la mitad nacía uno mas pequeño y más fuerte que el anterior, siendo esté apaleado por los mismos.

Issei: ¡Hijos de perra! Se están comiendo mi energía. ¡No lo permite!

Dijo este prendiéndose en llamas e incinerar a los que lo estaban devorando, para seguir con los demás.

Regresando con Azazel, este había llegado junto con Kuroka y Sakura al techo del edificio más alto de Nueva York, para pelar, cuerpo a cuerpo, siendo apaleados por la muerte, en un golpe inesperado tomo a Azazel del brazo y lo lanzó al suelo entrando por el techo del edificio en el que estaban, al mismo tiempo dirigía la muerte poder hacia Sakura quién lo esquivo, pero eso ocasionó que estuviera cercas de la orilla aprovechando esto la muerte con una fuerte patada hizo que se destrozara parte de ese suelo en el que estaba Sakura haciendo que está cayera, mientras Kuroka golpeaba con poder mágico a la muerte quién lo detuvo con el mismo poder.

Muerte: ¡Tus poderes son intranscendentales comparados contra los míos!

Dijo está acercándose a Kuroka para que está se arrodillara por el esfuerzo que hacia.

Kuroka: ¡ Yo no lo creo!

Dijo está cortando de tajo el choque para quitarse de en medio para que Azazel saliera del suelo y golpeara a la muerte hacia arriba, mientras en la cima del cielo una luz roja cayó sobre la muerte para ocasionarse que el techo del edificio se cayera de arriba a bajo, luego de un rato de disiparse el polvo guardaron calma por un momento, viendo que el que había golpeado a la muerte había sido Takashi portando su armadura de emperador rojo.

Kuroka: ¿Issei?

Azazel: No, él no es Issei.

Takashi: Mi nombre es Takashi, mucho gusto, soy un portador del dragón emperador rojo.

Kuroka y Sakura: ¡¿Qué, que?!

Azazel: Luego les explicamos, ahora concéntrese.

Dijo esté posicionándose de nuevo y ver que salía la muerte de los escombros como si nada.

Takashi: Es dura, no pensé que aguantará mi golpe de devastación.

Muerte: Niño imprudente, te haré pagar por a verme ensuciado la ropa.

Con ello está alzo su mano y con un poder parecido a la telequinesis tomo a Takashi y lo lanzó a un edificio junto con Kuroka, para luego que está derribará el edificio que estaba a lado de Azazel y Sakura cayendo encima de estos, al igual que el edificio en el que estaban Takashi y Kuroka, para luego alzar unas columnas de roca en el que estaban cada uno de ellos para golpearlo y lanzando los a diferentes direcciones, a excepción de Takashi quién se reincorporo y voló hacia la muerte para pelear con ella, en ese instante Issei había acabado con los simbiontes y vio que su pupilo estaba siendo apaleado por la Muerte, Issei con su máxima velocidad dio una patada a la cara de la Muerte quitando la de encima de Takashi quién se reincorporo y volvió a pelear a lado de Issei, poco después volvieron Azazel con su armadura de dragón dorado, junto con Kuroka y Sakura, siendo así destrozada la muerte entre golpes y ataques combinados, volviendo a llegar al mismo lugar donde habían llegado, así siendo rodeada por el equipo.

Issei: Hasta aquí acaba el juego. Perdiste.

Muerte: No hables tan pronto, aún no caliento.

Con ello hizo posiciones de manos e hizo una invocación de una serpiente, lo que parecía un moustro viscoso blanco un moustro de roca y a Bikou hecho piedra de color rojo carmesí.

Kuroka: Bikou…

La muerte aún no terminaba por lo que está se dividió en cuatro.

Takashi: No se ven tan malos.

Dijo con burla, en ese momento el trio de bestias rugió a todo lo que podía incluso expulsando una ráfaga de viento bastante fuerte.

Takashi: Okey, retiro lo dicho.

Kuroka: ¡Tenías que abrir tu bocota!

Issei: No hay tiempo de discusiones. ¡Vamos!

Dijo Issei al emprender vuelo en contra de las invocaciones. Quienes no dudaron en atacar, armándose una batalla bastante dura, Kuroka y Sakura pelaban con Bikou quién parecía no tener alguna expresión en su rostro al atacar a sus amigas y al mismo tiempo peleaban con uno de los clones de la muerte quién les estaba proporcionando una paliza, Issei y Takashi peleaban contra el moustro de roca y parte del moustro viscoso, Azazel peleaba contra la muerte original, tres de sus copias y la serpiente, siendo este un oponente formidable ante los ataques simultáneos de la muerte y la Serpiente, en un momento dado esté fue golpeado varias veces por la muerte y la serpiente quién en un intento seguro iba a comerse a Azazel, si no es que antes Issei golpea a la serpiente mandándola a volar lejos, Issei sin detenerse hizo una esfera de fuego para lanzarla al moustro viscoso quién estaba atacando a Takashi, así derritiéndolo de golpe y liberando a Takashi, en ese momento el moustro que quedó salto para golpear a Issei con su propio cuerpo rocoso, a su vez encerrado en una cadena de piedra que empezó a convertirse en parte del moustro viscoso.

Issei: ¡Estoy harto!

Con ello elevó su poder mágico para liberarse de dicho ataque para luego incinerar con sus llamas a los dos moustros, pero sin percatarse que atrás suyo la serpiente le golpeó con su cola aplastándolo, pero Issei con una fuerza impresionante alzo la cola de la serpiente y la giro miles de veces para luego azotarla contra de Bikou roca y los clones de la muerte así aplastándolos, Issei bajo del cielo para ver a sus compañeros quienes estaban cansados, en ese momento la tierra comenzó a temblar y a quebrantarse, en ese momento miraron el cielo que estaba gris y que la tierra estaba desafiando a la gravedad y comenzaba a flotar para mirar que los cuerpos de los enemigos que habían vencido se combinaban en un torbellino tan potente que parecía que succionaría la mitad de la ciudad o más de la mitad así viendo que la serpiente se convirtió en un moustro viscoso con rocas incrustadas en su cuerpo, arriba de esta estaba la muerte.

Takashi: Esa perra está loca.

Issei: Cuidado.

En ese momento la serpiente descendió del cielo para comenzar a arrasar a todo a su paso, Issei junto a los demás lanzaron hechizos y golpes para detenerla, pero fue inútil, ya que parecía que fuera agua, se le resbalaban, durante unos minutos estos peleaban con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedar casi sin fuerzas, al menos las chicas, Azazel, Issei y Takashi aún tenían energías para combatir.

Azazel: Si, seguimos así, no duraremos.

Issei: Dime otra cosa que no sepa.

Azazel: Tenemos que destruir su fuente de poder.

Takashi: ¿Cómo? esa cosa no le hace ni cosquillas nuestros ataques.

Azazel: Por que hay que atacar a la que mantiene su forma.

Issei: Ya te entendí.

Dijo esté al momento de volar directo a la serpiente y sacar su espada de mata dragones así perforando la piel de la serpiente haciendo que se retorciera de dolor.

Azazel: No era lo que pensaba, pero está bien.

Con ello esté tomo velocidad y fue directo contra la muerte quién no le vio venir, así despojándolo de su invocación.

Azazel: Aún no termino contigo.

Muerte: ¡¿Entonces que esperas?!

Con ello desenfundó dos cuchillas para pelear contra Azazel, mientras Issei y Takashi peleaban con la bestia Kuroka y Sakura estaban descansando a lo lejos.

Takashi: Maestro, si seguimos así seremos estiércol de víbora.

Issei: Hay que ver que debilidad tiene

Takashi: Cierto, vamos a usar la cabeza.

Issei: Oye que buena idea.

Takashi: ¿Cómo?

Issei: ¡Usemos la cabeza!

Dijo esté dirigiendo su cuchilla a la serpiente en un corte limpió cortó la cabeza de la serpiente.

Takashi: Eso fue genial.

Issei: Bueno aprende de tu maestro .

Mientras Azazel.

Azazel: Perdiste, acaba de ser derrotada tu mascota.

Muerte: ¿En serio piensas eso?

En ese momento la serpiente comenzó a transformarse y a salir dos cabezas de esta misma.

Takashi: ¡¿Qué mierda?!

Issei: No te quedes ahí y ponte a cortar trozo por trozo.

Dijo este antes de volar hacia la serpiente, luego de unos minutos de que Issei cortaba una y otra vez sin cesar la cabeza de la serpiente está le crecía dos más.

Sakura: ¡¿Qué no sabes otra cosa más que cortar cabezas?!

Issei en ese momento vio que la cabeza de la serpiente era de cientos, la serpiente sin embargo atacó a Issei, enredándolo entre los cuellos para ser devorado, sin otra opción volvió a lo mismo, mientras intentaba escapar, pero fue atrapado por lazos negros viscosos de la serpiente, al igual que Sakura, Kuroka y Takashi.

Azazel: ¡No!

Las serpientes abrieron la boca para comenzar con su mangar, pero antes de que fuesen tocados explosiones se propagaron atrás vez de las cabezas y de los lazos que tenían al equipo, mirando intrigada la muerte a sus nuevos oponentes quienes eran el equipo del universo **Sora no otoshimoro.**

 **Tomoky** : Muy bien larva viscosa llegó la hora de que te aplaste.

 _ **Mientras en el universo de Noragami.**_

Había pasado un día, Yato no mejoraba, excepto Yukine quién se recuperaba rápidamente, todo se encontraba en calma, pero a las afueras de la casa de Kofuku una docena de automóviles llegaron y de ellos salieron gente encapuchada con túnicas rojas, así llamando la atención de Bishamon, Kofuku y los demás.

Kofuku: Invaden propiedad privada, largo.

Dijo con un tono serio.

Bishamon: Ya escucharon. ¡ largó!

¿?: Cuánto tiempo Bishamon. ¿Acaso no me invitan a pasar?

Dijo un sujeto saliendo de entre la fila de hombres con únicas.

Bishamon: Vaya, vaya, pero si es el jefe de los ejecutores. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Casi un mes desde el accidente de Yato en el inframundo?

¿?: Más o menos, jajaja, como pasa el tiempo.

Bishamon: ¿Y bien, que necesita el jefe del cuerpo de los ejecutores?

¿?: Bueno la diosa Bishamon es muy directa en lo que pide, eso me gusta mucho de ti.

Bishamon: Deja los jodidos alagos y respóndeme

¿?: Y agresiva como siempre, bueno si insistes mucho te seré Franco y directo, venimos a por ese chico llamado Yukine y por su amo, ese al que le llaman Yato, el consejo a tomado una decisión…llevarnos a ese tesoro monje y deshacernos de ese moustros que tiene Yato en el cuello.

Kofuku y Daikoku: ¡¿Qué?!

Bishamon: Aguarden un momento, yo había hablado con el consejo y me dijeron que no había peligro.

¿?: El consejo cambio de opinión.

Dijo este mirando a Bishamon con ironía, para que luego sus hombres se posicionaron en modo de defensa.

¿?: Si interfieren con la decisión del consejo de dioses, será considerado traición, además que serán expulsadas del consejo de dioses y serán tratadas como criminales. Muévanse o las moveré.

Un silencio se apoderó de la casa de Kofuku, al momento en el que Bishamon y Kofuku se apartaron del camino del escuadrón, así estos bajaron la guardia para comenzar a caminar.

Bishamon: ¡Hoy no!

Tras esas palabras hubo una explicación tan fuerte que saco a volar al sujeto quien logró esquivar la explosión así posicionándose en modo de combate, saliendo del humo Bishamon con su traje de pelea salió con sus sinkis compañeros montada en su León, mientras Kofuku disperso el humo con su abanico, sin pensarlo dos veces el escuadrón comenzaron a formar sellos con sus manos para invocar el círculo mágico en el cielo.

Bishamon: ¡Utilizarán esa técnica de mierda! ¡Kofuku! ¡Quítate de ahí!

Kofuku: ¡No está vez!

Dijo está abriendo un portal donde ella salieron fantasmas y espectros del mundo de la muerte así atacando a todos incluyendo a Bishamon y a Kofuku.

Bishamon: ¡Kofuku idiota! ¡¿Por qué abriste ese portal?!

Kazuma: No señorita Bishamon podemos utilizar esta oportunidad.

Bishamon: ¿Cómo dices?

Kazuma: Si, el ataque del círculo mágico solo tiene un solo objetivo, mientras atacan a los moustros podemos escapar con Yato.

Bishamon: Buen plan, después de todo Kofuku si sirve para algo.

Dijo burlona y con felicidad mientras Kofuku hacia un puchero de enojó, mientras los del escuadrón de ejecutores peleaban con los moustros Kofuku fue a por Yukine quién permanecía en su habitación solo que despierto intrigado por lo que ocurría, sin tener tiempo de explicaciones Daikoku ya en su forma humana tomo a Yukine por el hombro y salieron de la habitación para ir con Yato, pero una ráfaga de viento hizo que estos salieran volando de la casa para encontrarse con los moustros y con el escuadrón, combatiendo, Bishamon en un momento oportuno salvo a Yukine de ser devorado por los espíritus, al mismo tiempo que fueron rodeados por miembros del escuadrón atacando los sin compasión, quedándose Kofuku cuidando al herido Yukine que tenía sus vendas y su kimono azul sucio y con algunos raspones, mientras en la habitación de Yato esté expulsaba calaron tan visible que se podía ver un color morado a la vez que esté entraba en más calor, luego de un rato de combatir el escuadrón cerró el portal y mató a todos los fantasmas y fueron apresados Daikoku y el león de Bishamon mientras ésta era apaleada por varios miembros de los ejecutores, así dejando casi sin aliento a Bishamon, mientras Kofuku era golpeada brutalmente por dos miembros, Yukine impotente solo veía como golpeaban a Kofuku, mientras Daikoku veía con rabia a todos gritando y maldiciendo a los del escuadrón, así después dejaron a Kofuku y a Bishamon sin energías y lastimadas, luego dirigieron su atención en la casa asi levantando el jefe del escuadrón su mano.

¿?: ¡Llegó la hora!

Bishamon: ¡No! ¡Yato!

¡Bam! Un fuerte relámpago y explosión colisionó en la casa de Kofuku destrozando a dicha casa y quedando solo escombros, quedando conmocionados los del grupo, Kofuku llorando y Bishamon sin habla.

¿?: Listo. Ahora vamos tesoro monje.

Dijo dirigiendo su atención en Yukine quién se apartó a arrastras, en ese momento una explosión salió de la casa de Kofuku viéndose en como un pequeño torbellino rodeaba a una persona que se levantó de entre los escombros, era Yato con sus ojos rojos y con marcas de color rojo vivo en formas de llamas para luego cambiar a negro como si fuesen tatuajes en todo su cuerpo, su playera estaba desgarrada al igualmente que su abrigo, todos sin excepción se sorprendieron al ver vivo a Yato

Bishamon: ¿Yato?...

Yato: Kofuku… Bishamon… ¿Quién de esas alimañas les hizo eso?

Kofuku: Yato…

Yukine: ¿Ese es Yato?

Kazuma: (Su poder…es visible y tiene una energía muy oscura).

Yukine: ¿Yato que te a pasado?

Por la pregunta de su tesoro sagrado Yato miro su mano que estaba repleta de los tatuajes negros en forma de llamas.

Yaro: Nada…me encuentro bien…más bien…excelente…Heris me dio este poder…me hizo comprender que yo…soy…soy…un Dios de la calamidad…y mi destino es cumplir con mi misión a cualquier costó...ahora Respondan… ¿Quién les ha hecho eso?

¿?: Fuimos nosotros. ¿Y que?

Respondió uno de los miembros del escuadrón llamando la atención de Yato, su mirada era más que una mirada asesina una mirada oscura y siniestra.

¿?: Yato, por órdenes del consejo se nos ha encomendado acabar con tu vida, eres una amenaza y por eso debes ser eliminado.

Exclamó el líder del escuadrón, para luego volver alzar su mano y hacer que dieran la orden de abrir fuego, así volviendo a descargar otra explosión sobre el lugar, cegando a todos, luego de unos momentos vieron un cráter hecho en el suelo, riendo así el líder.

¿?: ¡Jajaja! Estupendo no fue tan rápido para escapar, por eso nunca fuiste un gran Dios.

Yato: No lo creo.

Respondió Yato parado a lado del líder al momento de dar un golpe con su puño izquierdo sacándolo a volar por los aires, siendo tomado por dos de sus seguidores.

Bishamon: Que velocidad…

Kazuma: No lo puedo creer, esquivo el ataque del círculo de la ejecución en un instante.

Daikoku: ¡Yato! ¡¿Qué carajos haces, por qué te quedas parado ahí como imbécil?! ¡Acaba con esos bastardos que tocaron a Kofuku!

Exclamó el shinki de Kofuku llamando la atención de Yato quién lo miro de manera agresiva e indiferente.

Yati: Cállate perdedor…ya lo sé…

Al término de esas palabras dos hombres del escuadrón se lanzaron en contra de Yato, pero en una milésima de segundo este partio sus costillas con una patada rompiendo las al instante y lanzándolos a diferentes direcciones, con ello todos los del cuerpo se lanzaron a Yato quién al mismo tiempo que lo atacaban esté rompía costillas, hombros, manos, rodillas, brazos y pues hasta que solo quedo el líder.

Bishamon: ¡Muévanse!

Él sujeto atacó con el círculo mágico, haciendo estallar el lugar en cuestión de instantes, dejando otro cráter incluso más grande.

¿?: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Imbécil! ¡Nadie se mete conmigo sin recibir su castigó!

Yato: Te iba a decir lo mismo.

Con ello Yato apareció con todos atrás sorprendiendo al líder.

Kazuma: ¡Señorita Bishamon! ¡Está bien!

Bishamon: ¿Qué pasó? Solo vi una luz amarilla y ahora.

Kazuma: Yato nos salvó a todos.

Bishamon: No lo creo.

¿?: ¡¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo?!

Dijo con temor.

Yato: Por que aún no es mi momento de morir. La tuya si. Eres una deshonra como Dios. Sacrificar a tus sinkis, eres despreciable.

Dijo esté al momento de llamar a Yukine a sus manos como espadas, para dar dos cortes sobre el líder quién de milagro las esquivo, pero no eran para el, eran dirigidos al círculo así destruyendo el círculo ejecutor, para luego mirar al líder y tomarlo de ambas manos y poniendo su pie sobre su espalda.

Yato: Muy bien, para que no vuelvas a invocar esa mata dioses despídete de tus brazos.

¿?: ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Dijo esté con temor, mientras Yato solo le dio un sonrisa malvada para luego romper sus brazos, así dejándolo en el suelo, en ese momento más camionetas llegaron al lugar y de ellas docenas de shinkis y dioses bajaron para posicionarse en modo de pelea, así Yato mirando a todos.

Yato: Espero que me den un mejor espectáculo que está basura.

Con ello esté camino llamando a Yukine quién intentaba resistirse al llamado de Yato, pero algo muy fuerte lo mantenía quieto y callado, mientras Yato caminaba sintió un abrazo tan fuerte y suave que desconcertó al joven Dios, mirando atrás suyo estaba Hiyori con ojos llorosos.

Hiyori: Para por favor…Yato…tú no eres así…

En ese momento todas las marcas comenzaron a regresar a la marca en su cuello dejando a Yato en su estado normal, todos sin excepción quedaron perplejos ante la reacción de joven, quién cayó a brazos de Hiyori sin energías, todos los demás comenzaron a murmurar y a cuestionar, para que uno de los dioses del estudio Tenji pasará al frente.

Tenji: ¡Retirada!

¿?: Oye ¿Qué en que te ocurre? ahora él está débil podemos atacarlo y acabar con el de un solo golpe.

Dijo uno de los dioses de la fortuna.

Tenji: Acaba de darle una paliza al escuadrón ejecutor, ¿Crees que podremos contra él en su estado normal? Otro día, (a decir verdad no creo que podamos hacer algo en contra de él en su estado actual). Mayu, ve con Yato y dile que lo dejaremos en paz por ahora, luego será llamado al consejo para ver este mal entendido con los ejecutores, igual a Bishamon y a Kofuku, dales nuestras disculpas por el mal entendido y recoge a los heridos con tus compañeras.

Mayu: Si, mi señor, enseguida.

Dijo antes de desaparecer y aparecer enfrente de Yato y de Hiyori.

Yato: ¿Tomone?

Mayu: Mi señor Tenji ofrece disculpas por el terrible mal entendido entre ustedes y los ejecutores, actuaron sin ordenes específicas y serán castigados, por el momento pedimos que nos deje recoger a los heridos, lo mismo es para ustedes señorita Kofuku y señora Bishamon.

Dijo haciendo una reverencia para luego llamar a sus compañeras y recoger a los heridos, mientras el grupo de Yato tomo al joven y a sus heridos para llevarlos a un lugar seguro, pero en ese momento uno de los dioses de la fortuna de lentes apareció en su camino.

¿?: Yato, eres muy fuerte…demasiado, tanto que me da envidia, algún día pelearé contigo.

Yato: Si, claro…

Dijo con pereza, para seguir caminando, junto con Yukine y Hiyori.

Mayu: (Yato, nunca pensé que tuvieras un poder muy grande, nunca lo mostraste, ¿Acaso el escuadrón es un grupo muy fuerte? Estoy impresionada, en verdad eres un Dios bastante poderoso).

Una hora después el grupo se encontraba en un departamento descansando y recuperándose, Yukine junto a los demás estaban esperando a que saliera Bishamon del cuarto con Yato quién gritaba de dolor por qué Bishamon regó poca agua bendita sobre la marca de Yato la figura de esta era de tres tomoes girando a un mismo lado, tras ver la reacción de la marca y por las constantes molestias de Yato en un instante apareció Nora, antigua shinki de Yato, quién estaba sentada atrás de Yato en forma de meditación, enseguida Yato se abalanzó a golpearle al igual que Bishamon, pero ambos no acertaron ya que Nora estaba en otro lado, en la misma posición para así trazar una líneas divisorias encerrándolos en una caja y acorralarlos, llamando la atención de todos los demás Nora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos paralizó a todos e hizo lo mismo que con Bishamon y Yato.

Kazuma: No lo puedo creer hizo una prisión de líneas divisorias y paralizó a todos.

Daikoku: Se nota que es buena.

Kofuku: Buena es poco para ella.

Yato: ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí Nora?!

Nora: Ese no es mi nombre, respondiendo a tu pregunta vengo ayudarte Yato.

Bishamon: ¿De qué manera lo harás?

Hiyori: ¡Miente! ¡No hace más que llevar a Yato por mal camino!

Nora: Lo que tú creas no me importa, vine ayudar a Yato porque el sigue siendo mi Dios.

Yukine: ¡No! ¡ahora yo soy su tesoro sagrado! ¡yo soy el encargado de cuidar a Yato!

Nora: Patrañas, míralo cómo está, por tu incompetencia y tú ineficiencia como tesoro sagrado Yato tiene una marca de maldición en su cuello, si hubiera estado conmigo el ni siquiera le hubiesen tocado.

Yukine: ¡Pedazo de…!

Kofuku: Espera Yukine, aguarda un momento, ¿Cómo planeas quitarle esa cosa?

Nora: Ni se puede quitar, solamente puede controlarse.

Bishamon: Pensé que le salvarías.

Nora: Eso haré, ya que la marca de maldición que tiene en su cuello es una marca donde una persona tras pasa parte de su alma en un huésped en este caso Yato, para así apoderarse de Yato, carcomiendo toda su energía, si no es controlada incluso Yato podría llegar a morir.

Todos quedaron impactados ante la confesión de Nora, a su vez los liberaba.

Nora: Por el momento quiero que me ayuden a cerrar la marca de maldición, luego hablaremos.

Yukine: ¡Patrañas! ¡Acabaré contigo!

Dijo abalanzándose a Nora, pero fue detenido por Bishamon.

Bishamon: ¡Espera Yukine!

Yukine: ¡¿Estas de acuerdo?!

Bishamon: No, estoy de acuerdo, pero en estos momentos Yato necesita nuestra ayuda, por lo que me temo que tenga que confiar en esta Nora.

Dijo mirando a Yukine quién la miraba con rabia, mientras Nora solo daba una leve sonrisa.

Bishamon: Pero que quede claro, si haces algo para lastimarlo, te rebanare los brazos y te echare a los fantasmas para que seas su comida.

Nora: No te preocupes, creo que tú lo haz dañado más de que yo lo he hecho, también va para ti Yukine. Bueno sin más que decir comencemos con el ritual. Todos a la azotea.

Con ello comenzó hacer una posición con su sangre para hacer símbolos alrededor de la marca y hacer cuatro caminos de símbolos por el cuello de Yato, para luego llamar a Kazuma y a dos de los shinkis y llevar a Yato a la azotea para así trazar una línea divisoria encerrado a Yato y a Nora, para que está hiciera una oración e hiciera posiciones de manos, así llevando energía a su mano e insertarla en la marca de Yato quién comenzó a gritar de dolor, así los símbolos que escribió Nora en el cuello de Yato se envolvieron y se juntaron con la marca de maldición y así terminar con el ritual dejando a Yato en el suelo, con ello todos llevaron a Yato de nuevo a su habitación y descansar un momento con Nora presente.

Kofuku: Nora, tu siendo el shinki de Yato, ¿habas visto antes ese poder?

Nora: ¿Qué poder?

Kazuma: Si, él a desarrollado los de la luna roja, a llegado a tener dos tomoes de los seis.

Nora: ¿Dos dices?...eso no es nada, él ha desarrollado hasta el quinto tomoe.

Todos: ¡¿Cinco?!

Nora: Si, pero la única gran debilidad de ese nivel es que la vista comienza a deteriorarse y consume todo el poder. Yato cuando la utilizo la primera vez casi estuvo a punto de morir.

Hiyori: Espera un segundo, es dios con el que alguna vez trabajaste, Rabo…¿Llegó a ser así?

Nora: No, el solo pudo completar hasta la cuarta o tercera parte del tomoe.

Bishamon: (Yato, no pensé que fueras tan poderoso).

Yukine: Espera un momento, ¿Por qué antes no demostró ese poder?

Nora: Por una simple razón, utiliza mucha energía, a medida de que la utiliza su visión se deteriora.

Bishamon: Es verdad. Pocos dioses pueden utilizar ese poder.

Nora: Es una habilidad única de los dioses de la calamidad. Por lo tanto no es posible que otros dioses lo utilicen.

Hiyori: Ni siquiera usted puede usar ese poder.

Bishamon: No.

Kazuma: En el ranquin de los dioses más poderosos ella quedaba en el 5 lugar de los más poderosos dioses, pero al ver el verdadero poder de Yato es difícil clasificar que Dios predominará en una batalla.

Bishamon: De hecho, nada más dos dioses tienen ese poder a parte de Yato. El dios del sol naciente y el padre de Yato.

Hiyori: ¡¿Tiene un padre?!

Kazuma: Solo son rumores, hace millones que el ya no está, es un desertor.

Nora: No deberías hablar así de mi Dios enfrente mío. Por qué te mató.

Dijo con una voz fría.

Bishamon: Y tu sucia Nora, no amenaces a mi shinki, en presencia mía por qué antes de que lo toques te mando cincuenta veces al infierno.

Dijo con la misma voz fría hacia Nora quién solo dio una leve sonrisa para pararse enfrente de Bishamon.

Nora: Quisiera que lo intentaras.

Bishamon: ¿Me estas desafiando? Siendo yo un Dios.

Nora: ¿Crees que por ser una diosa de la guerra te tendría miedo?

Bishamon: Que bueno que no me temas, así te haré sentir el verdadero terror.

Hiyori: Cálmense todos, ahora debemos pensar como ayudaremos a Yato.

Yukine: Es verdad, ver que es lo que quiere Heris con Yato.

Nora: Supongo que ella es quien le puso esa marca de maldición a Yato. Es preocupante.

Hiyori: ¿Por qué derrotó a Bishamon y a Kofuku?

Nora: No, por qué hacer una marca de maldición requiere un poder mucho mayor que el de los dioses.

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

¿?: Hiyori, soy tu madre, abre quiero hablar contigo.

Hiyori: ¡¿Mi mamá está aquí?! ¡¿Qué hago se supone que estaba en la escuela?!

Yukine: No sería prudente que les abrieras, de igual manera ya saben que estás aquí.

Dijo Yukine llenado a abrir, mientras Hiyori temblaba de miedo, en ese momento Bishamon observó a Hiyori y vio que tenía su cola de gato, por lo que ella había dejado su cuerpo físico, por lo tanto, no deberían saber sus padres de su paradero por lo que Bishamon intento detener a Yukine, pero esté había abierto, al momento de abrir el simbionte que habia peleado con ellos antes estaba enfrente de Yukine al momento de rugir e intentar rasgar a Yukine con sus enormes garras, pero fue trazada una línea divisoria por parte de Nora.

Nora: Eres lento.

Yukine: ¡Cállate!

Kofuku: ¡Cuidado!

¡Blam! El simbionte destrozo la barrera así entrando por una pared y así golpeando a Karuha y a Kazuma, Bishamon llorar enseguida a sus otros shinkis para atacar, pero está al acercarse el simbionte escupió a su rostro tapándole la visión, así el simbionte dio una tremenda parada lateral a Bishamon sacándola del edificio y atravesando cinco más.

Daikoku: ¡Atrás mío!

Dijo poniéndose enfrente de Kofuku, mientras Hiyori dio una patada al simbiontehaciendo que este atravesará una habitación completa, pero tan solo lo enojó y arremetió contra Hiyori arrojándole un mueble, cortado este a la mitad por Yukine quién volvió a trazar una línea divisoria en contra del simbionte, pero esté nuevamente destrozo la barrera, para formar su brazo en un látigo y golpear de lleno a todos y dejarlos en una pared, menos a Nora quién hizo trazos de línea divisoria en el aire cortando al simbionte, quién rápidamente se recuperó y dio un golpea Nora haciendo que está atravesará el techo y quedará el mismo, por suerte está había hecho un escudo que la protegió del golpe, mientras el simbionte se adentro a la habitación de Yato quién dormía pasivamente a punto de tocarlo fue detenido por un látigo por parte de Bishamon para jalarlo hacia ella y dar un rodillazo a la quijada de esté pará enviarlo al techo.

Bishamon: ¡Kazuma! ¡Karuha!

Dijo llamando a sus shinkis y transformándose en su objetos respectivos, para luego llegar con el simbionte montada en su León quién atacó al simbionte rasgando su brazo, durante un buen rato estos peleaban y quién las llevaba de perder era el simbionte, pero esté pensó en su momento hacer algo que le daría la victoria, siendo esté atacado por Karuha aproposito, esté se abrió como una telaraña y comenzó a tomar posesión de Karuha quién se quitó de encima a Bishamon, siendo este devorado por el simbionte.

Bishamon: ¡Karuha!

Durante unos instantes lucho contra el simbionte al final siendo este adherido a Karuha pero siendo un león negro con fuegos en su lomo y ojos rojos, con lo doble de su tamaño y garras, Bishamon quedó asombrada por esa transformación, pero en ese momento sintió un ardor en su cuello.

Kazuma: ¡No! ¡Está siendo corrompido por el mal!

Bishamon: Tenemos que salvarlo.

Dijo está desenfundándose su espada de pez de acero gigante para ir en contra del león, pero al primer corte sintió un tremendo dolor.

Kazuma: ¡Aguarde un momento ama Bishamon! ¡cada vez que le daremos dañaremos a Kuraha!

Bishamon: En ese caso haya que quitarle eso de encima.

¡Bam! Más el ardor se presentó en el cuello de Bishamon, luego de un rato de combatir Bishamon estaba débil y sin fuerzas ya que el mal estaba consumiendo a Kuraha de una manera tan agresiva que Bishamon ya tenía una maldición del grado en el que estuvo Yato cuando conoció a Yukine, en un descuido de ella recibió de lleno un golpe que la dejo en el suelo, el gran león sin pestañear se abalanzó contra ella atacando la con todo, para luego alzar su pies y comenzar a golpear con su peso a Bishamon, quién se cubría con sus manos durante un rato estuvo así hasta que el león se transformó de nuevo en el simbionte original para que con sus manos y brazos golpeara con bestialidad y sin compasión a Bishamon, quién solo recibía los golpes de lleno sin ningún tipo de intento de escapar, al ver la situación Hiyori vio a Bishamon en el suelo y decidió darle una patada nuevamente al simbionte, pero esté la resistió sin ningún esfuerzo y dio una pequeña cachetada a Hiyori quién quedó inconsciente, el simbionte vio algo en ella que le llamó tanto la atención que decidió desechar a Kuraha e ir con Hiyori, en ese momento Yukine había llegado solo para ver que su amiga era absorbida por el simbionte, Yukine hizo el intento de salvará a Hiyori pero recibió una patada a la cara dejándole en el suelo, así viendo a una Hiyori con un traje negro, con omblinguera de tirantes, unos pantalones ajustados a sus glúteos y caderas junto con una túnica negra, con Cadenas de plata y guantes sin dedos viendo Yukine que los ojos de Hiyori eran blancos.

Yukine: ¿Hiyori?

Hiyori: Si quieren tener de nuevo a su amiga será mejor que tú amo combata contra nosotros.

Dijo está con su voz y una voz grave, al mismo tiempo que le arrojaba un pergamino, para que en un instante abriera un portal y desapareciera en este mismo.

Yukine: ¡Noooo! ¡Hiyori!

Exclamó al momento de caer al suelo con ojos llorosos.

Mientras en el inframundo cierta peli roja sentía un pequeño golpe en su corazón mientras descansaba de su arduo y duro entrenamiento.

Rias: Issei…espero que te encuentres bien.

En el mundo de **Shinmak Maou No Testament.**

En una casa humilde, un joven castaño de ojos verdes salía de su casa algo molesto ya que Mio estaba reclamándole sobre su control que debería tener sobre su poder, pero esté renegaba de ello diciendo "lo dominare algún día, ya Cállate", mientras caminaba rumbo a un camino con árboles alrededor sintió una poderosa presencia que hizo que esté activará su sable Banshin, para solo notar a Saiaorg caminando moribundo entre los árboles, pero esté noto que Basara estaba dicho lugar por lo que esté a duras penas camino a Basara.

Basara: ¡Atrás!

Saiaorg: Issei…ayúdame…

Dijo el moribundo León dorado para luego caer al suelo a poco pasos de Basara quién solo se quedó algo extrañado por las palabras de Saiaorg, con ello esté desapareció su arma para ver cómo se encontraba, así llamando a Yuki por teléfono.

¡Adelanto!

Issei: ¡Llego tu hora de morir mounstro!

Azazel: ¡Issei no!

Muerte: Fue divertido, pero llego la hora de que vean mi verdadera forma.

Yato: No tengo mas opción que ir a por Hiyori.

Bishamon: Si lo haces no tengo mas opcion que detenerte por la fuerza.

Nora: ¿Quieres mas poder Yato?...usame a mi.

Chisato: Encontramos una manera de detener a Obelisco.

Basara: ¿Que probabilidades tenemos de tener éxito en esta misión?

Jin: Ninguna.

Shirxes: ¿Quien eres tu?

¿?: Sirvo a Obelisco.

Kiba: ¡¿Que es lo que quieren?!

¿?: Queremos a Rias Gremory.

Rias: ¿Quienes son ellos?

Basara: Nosotros somos la familia Tojo.

Vali: Es momento que regrese a casa.

Obelisco: Llego el momento de que caiga el Inframundo.

* * *

Bueno a misgo y amigas espero que les haya gustado comenten y sigan esta historia, nos leemos en la siguiente. ¡Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4 "Perro negro, el adiós de un rey"

Hola amigos y amigas, ¿Cómo están? Hoy les vengo a traer el 4 capitulo de esta serie de crosofs que eh hecho para ustedes fans de esta super serie de animes, verán la continuación de la batalla de Issei y la muerte, además de por fin ver la unión del primer universo para combatir a Obelisco, perdón si sub esto tarde, me fue difícil concentrarme en mis estudios y tuve dificultades para seguir haciendo la serie, espero que les guste, comentén y siganme en esta historia, que tan solo es la primera temporada, habrá posiblemente dos mas y un espinof del origen de Obelisco, Tovias hacerca de tu petición, la respuesta es si, sería un gusto que se expanda está historia, nada más mándame el link del lugar donde lo vas a subir. Sin nada más que decir continuemos está historia.

Nota: Perro negro se reifier a un ser oscuro enlazado a la muerte.

Anteriormente: El grupo de Issei había sido confrontado por un ser misterioso que se hace llamar "Muerte" apesar de el entrenamiento de Issei y la ayuda de sus camaradas tienen dificultades para derrotar a un ser Mountroso, por suerte Tomoky e Ikaros llegaron para poder ayudar.

Mientras en Hischool DxD.

Kuroka: ¡¿Qué había dicho que se escondieran?!

Tomoky: ¡Y yo te recuerdo que no eres mi jefa! ¡Ikaros! ¡Al ataque!

Dijo esté ordenando a Ikaros quién sin pestañear alzo vuelo junto a sus dos amigas y combatir, Astraea cortando una y otra vez las cabezas que crecían nuevamente, dejando intrigada a Astraea.

Astraeaa: ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Kuroka: ¡No cortes las cabezas, le crecerán dos más si haces eso! ¡No cometas lo mismo que esté tarado!

Issei: ¡Vamos!

Dijo Issei liberándose del agarre y volar para liberar a sus amigos, mientras Ikaros lanzaba misiles a la serpiente y dejándola algo molesta.

Azazel: ¿Y esos?

Muerte: ¡Parecen cucarachas! ¡No se acaban!

Azazel: ¡Concéntrate!

Dijo esté golpeando a su oponente para lanzarlo a una pared y seguir con su batalla.

Azazel: Tu batalla es conmigo.

Muerte: ¿Crees que tú eres mi verdadero oponente? te equivocas, vengo por el poder del dragón emperador rojo.

Azazel: ¿Qué queréis con él?

Muerte: No tengo por qué contestarte. Además, me siento alagada ya que estoy en presencia de una diosa...me refiero a la Reina Urano.

Azazel: ¿Reina Urano?

Muerte: Me refiero a esa chica de las alas rosas.

Dijo señalando a Ikaros quien mantenía una mirada neutra ante estos.

Con eso está hizo posiciones de manos para luego lanzar un enjambre de abejas negras, Azazel enseguida se alejó para evitar el enjambre. Para luego dar un golpe al suelo tan fuerte que provocó un terremoto demasiado poderoso que partió a la mitad la ciudad de Nueva York ocasionando derrumbes y explosiones de edificios.

Tomoky: ¡Joder que fuerza!

Kuroka: ¡Cuidado!

Exclamó la joven pelo azul al ver que dos edificios caían encima de ellos, pero antes de que cayeran encima de estos el joven Takashi destrozo parte del edificio con un solo golpe, pero parte del edificio iba a caer sobre, Sugata, Mikako, Sohara y Sakura, pero enseguida la armadura de Tomoky apareció deteniendo el edificio sobre sus hombros, al ver esto Ikaros intento acercarse a su amo, pero fue sujetada por uno de los tentáculos de la serpiente, por suerte Issei con un corte rápido y limpio libro a Ikaros para luego ir con Tomoky y ayudarle a cargar el edificio, Issei con una fuerza impresionante alzo el edificio por los aires para así arremeter a la cabeza de la serpiente dejándola un poco mareada.

Sugata: Que fuerza, pudo cargar un edificio de 27 pisos.

Kuroka: No sabía que tuviera tal fuerza.

Sakura: (Tal vez Issei si podría derrotar a Obelisco).

Issei: No se queden mirando aún no acaba esto.

Dijo mientras golpeaba a la serpiente por un lado y Takashi por otro hasta hacer caer a la serpiente por un momento, pero antes de que diera el golpe final recibieron dos misiles por parte de Ikaros por accidente, mientras Takashi choco de golpe con Astraea dejándole un chipote a ambos.

Astoraea: Hay, hay, duele.

Takashi: Soba, soba colita de rana.

Issei: ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡Se supone que somos aliados!

Ikaros: Lo siento.

Kuroka: Déjense de estupideces, recuerden que tenemos problemas más graves.

Tomoky: ¡Y grandes!

Dijo esté antes de tomar a todos sus amigos entre sus brazos y saltar a otro lugar ya que la serpiente iba a dar un golpe con su cola, así llamando la atención de los demás que estaban peleando con esta misma, pero siendo erradicados por la misma.

Issei: (Si seguimos así acabaremos derrotados, no tengo otra opción).

Con ello esté se enfocó en la cima de un edificio aún intacto para acumular energía, pero en ese momento alertó a Azazel y a Takashi quienes se sorprendieron de lo que hacía.

Tomoky: ¿Qué carajos hace?

Nyph: Parece que acumula energía mágica, debe estar preparando un poder.

Takashi: Es más que eso, ¡Todos aléjense!

Dijo Takashi al momento de tomar a Sugata y a Mikako en brazos para salir volando a otro lugar, con la previa advertencia de Takashi todo el mundo salió volando a excepción de Sohara y Tomoky quienes fueron cargados por Ikaros y Kuroka, mientras Azazel era acorralado en una pared por la Muerte chocando espadas.

Muerte: Todo lo que hagan será inútil, mi moustro resistirá todo ataque que le den.

Azazel: ¿Eso crees?

Dijo esté al momento de recordar cuando peleaba con Issei en su entrenamiento, donde éste le advirtió sobre un ataque que utilizaría con él, tras el ataque esté casi muere, pero fue por qué Issei había reducido su poder en casi su totalidad, tras ese rápido recuerdo vio como Issei tenía parte de su brazo con varios colores y con mucha energía acumulada, tanta que parecía que explotaría su brazo, pero en un parpadeo apareció enfrente de la serpiente para darle un golpe y de ella salir dragi en forma de fuego rojo con blanco.

Muerte: ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Issei: ¡Atack i'm phenomenal!

¡BOM! Un fuerte estallido hizo que la serpiente sucumbiera ante un tremendo y brutal ataque que prácticamente fue un torbellino de fuego que hizo cenizas a dicho moustro, al igual que acabo con la mitad que había partido la ciudad de Nueva York, incluso afecto la pelea de Azazel y la Muerte quién se sorprendió del inmenso poder de aquel muchacho, mientras los demás sólo se cubrían del resplandor de luz que expulso dicho poder, para luego ver que ya no existía la mitad de la ciudad de Nueva York al igual que el moustro, todos al ver esto cayó su quijada al suelo, al igual que la Muerte quién en un momento inesperado vio un puño plasmado en su cara por parte de Issei quién estaba empapado por agua, para lanzar lejos a la muerte, sin abstenerse issei atacó con toda su fuerza y velocidad a la Muerte que parecía que era su saco de boxeo, hasta que está cayó clavada al suelo por un gancho de Issei.

Muerte: Mi…cuerpo… ¿Qué le pasa?

Issei: Lo que ahora sientes es que tú poder a reducido a la mitad, y es porque he utilizado el por de Vali, su longinus que tiene la capacidad de dividir el poder del oponente, ahora lo he dominado y perfeccionado con esta técnica que acabo de usar en tu bestia y ahora contigo, no te moverás por un buen rato.

Muerte: Vaya, eres un mocoso, bastante fuerte…pero en verdad… ¿Crees que me derrotas con eso?

Con ello está se arrodilló al suelo y abrió su boca para que enseguida reuniera energía de todo lo que estuviera muerto, como si fuera una esponja en agua, al ver esto Issei arremetió contra la Muerte de un golpe pero fue detenido por la mano de está a la vez que doblaba la mano de Issei y a su vez crecía su tamaño a cinco veces del tamaño de Issei llegando a medir 7 metros de altura y solo ver a un esqueleto con espinas alrededor de su cráneo, sus manos con llamas, rojas, azules y negras y espinas de huesos, garras y con dieseis alas alrededor de su manto, todos se asombraron al ver esta forma de la muerte con ello tomo a Issei en manos para luego envolver a Issei con ese mismo fuego, absorbiendo toda su energía al punto de que Issei quedará pálido a su vez que esté regresará a su forma normal, inconsciente, todos al ver lo acontecido volaron contra de la Muerte quién con su fuego sometió a todos al suelo, incluyendo a los que no estaban peleando, menos Azazel quién se liberó rápidamente de aquel fuego, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos esté recibió una lanza en el estómago dejando a Azazel en el suelo vomitando sangre, con ello la Muerte se retiró con un portal en manos a Issei.

Muerte: Fue divertido.

Con ello el suelo que había en dicho sitio desapareció el fuego y comenzó a hundirse con ello a todos inconscientes.

Mientras en El inframundo cierta peli roja sentía un pequeño golpe en su corazón mientras descansaba de su arduo y duro entrenamiento.

Rias: Issei…espero que te encuentres bien.

En el mundo de Shinmak Maou No Testament.

En una casa humilde, un joven castaño de ojos verdes salía de su casa algo molesto ya que Mio estaba reclamándole sobre su control que debería tener sobre su poder, pero esté renegaba de ello diciendo "lo dominare algún día, ya Cállate", mientras caminaba rumbo a un camino con árboles alrededor sintió una poderosa presencia que hizo que esté activará su sable Banshin, para solo notar a Saiaorg caminando moribundo entre los árboles, pero esté noto que Basara estaba dicho lugar por lo que esté a duras penas camino a Basara.

Basara: ¡Atrás!

Saiaorg: Issei…ayúdame…

Dijo el moribundo León dorado para luego caer al suelo a poco pasos de Basara quién solo se quedó algo extrañado por las palabras de Saiaorg, con ello esté desapareció su arma para ver cómo se encontraba, así llamando a Yuki por teléfono, así luego de un rato de que Saiaorg había sido traído a la casa Tojo, todos se cuestionaban quién era esté hombre y qué clase de poder tenia, dos semanas habían pasado y aun no despertaba, en una tarde noche mientras Mío picaba algo de manzanas en la cocina Basara cuidaba de Saiaorg, ya que había prohibido que las chicas cuidarán de Saiaorg, mientras Basara veía el atardecer el León dorado había despertado con múltiples lesiones y vendas en su cuerpo, viendo a Basara.

Saiaorg: Issei … ¿Eres tú?

En ese momento Mío había entrado a la habitación con las manzanas, al verla Saiaorg salto de la cama exclamando "Rias, eres tú", enseguida Basara se puso en medio de Mío para sacar su arma y amenazar a Saiaorg con su arma.

Basara: ¡Atrás!

Saiaorg: ¿Issei?

En ese momento todo el grupo de chicas entro a la habitación para posicionarse en modo de combate, al verlas Saiaorg sido la gota gorda y se sentó en la cama.

Saiaorg: Mierda, ustedes no son el clan Gremory, ¿Quién putas son?

Basara: Dinos primero tú.

Saiaorg: Soy Bael Saiaorg, ¿Y ustedes?

Yuki: Somos la familia Tojo.

Dijo la peli azul, de ojos amarillos.

Saiaorg: ¿Familia Tojo? Nunca oí hablar de ustedes, ¿Acaso son extranjeros?

María: ¿Disculpa?

Dijo la niña Loli del grupo, de cabello gris y ojos morados.

Saiaorg: (Demonios, parecen las copias alternativas del clan Gremory, la peli azul sería Xenovia sin duda, la Loli, evidentemente sería como la pequeña Koneko, la morena (Zest) parece como Gasper, solo que versión mujer atractiva y aterradora, la peli morada sería otra Koneko, mientras la peli roja, joder tiene un puto parecido a Rias que puta madres diría que serían primas hermanas lejanas, el otro chico, bueno sería un Issei más serio que el Idiota y pervertido que conozco). Solo díganme donde estamos.

Basara: ¿Eso a que ayuda?

Saiaorg: Para saber si estoy en mi universo.

Mio: ¿Universo?

Basara: Estás en Japón genio.

Saiaorg: Okey, ahora otra y última pregunta… ¿conocen al clan Gremory?

Todos: ¿Quién?

Saiaorg: (Okey, Eso resuelve todo). Puta…lo que me faltaba.

Dijo al momento de darse un golpe a la cara.

Mio: ¿Quiénes son esos?

Saiaorg: Son el grupo principal de demonios, para ser más claros son los que administran el inframundo.

María: Eso es mentira, los Naruse son los que gobiernan el inframundo.

Saiaorg: Es por qué esta es otra dimensión.

Todos: ¿Otra dimensión?

Saiaorg: Si, básicamente lo que ocurre es que yo vengo de otra dimensión, por lo tanto, los demonios predominantes son diferentes.

Basara: Eso explica por qué no nos conocemos.

Saiaorg: Si, eso demuestra que en estos momentos mis amigos deben estar peleando con ese sujeto.

Mio: Aguarda un momento, ¿Qué sujeto?

Saiaorg: No sé cómo carajos se llama, pero es un hombre que vive en mi universo, con una máscara que cubre su rostro, tiene un poder que no es ni demoníaco ni divino, es algo oscuro y sumamente poderoso.

Basara: Así que, no vienes aquí a causar caos.

Saiaorg: No, ni viene a causar problemas, para empezar ni siquiera sé cómo llegue aquí, lo último que recuerdo es que me dieron una paliza como nunca y quedé inconsciente, lo que necesito saber en estos momentos es como regresar a mi hogar.

Basara: Ya veo, pues que te vaya bien, te daremos comida y agua para tres días, así podrás regresar a donde quieras.

Mio: Espera un segundo, ¿No le ayudaremos?

Basara: No podemos interferir en su universo, es su pelea.

¿?: De hecho, no.

Dijo una mujer mayor con lentes, con una bata de doctora y de cabello largo negro lacio.

Basara: ¿Doctora Chisato que hace aquí?

Jin Tojo: Para resolver todo el alboroto que han causado.

Basara: ¡¿Papá que haces aquí?!

Jin: Vengo a encomendarle a una misión.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Quince minutos después.

Jin: Mira Basara, necesito que vayas con aquel hombre para poder ayudarlo con aquel conflicto que tiene.

Basara: ¿Por qué?

Chisato: Por qué hace unos días un oráculo predijo una gran amenaza que se avecina.

Jin: Y el origen de aquel problema es de tu amigo.

Basara: ¿Qué?

Chisato: En los tiempos de la creación los primeros demonios y dioses tuvieron un enfrentamiento con un ser que llaman Obelisco, el devorador de universos, según textos antiguos esté ser mitológico tiene la capacidad de no solo derrotar a los dioses si no que puede acabar con la vida a una escala infinita de posibilidades.

Basara: ¿Y cómo esperan que derrote algo que ni siquiera los mismos dioses y demonios pudieron derrotar?

Jin: Nunca dije que lo derrotaran.

Chisato: Solo hay que sellarlo.

Basara: ¿Y cómo piensan hacerlo?

Jin: Con eso.

Dijo esté mostrando cinco bácigas con símbolos japoneses.

Basara: ¿Quieren que meta a un ser moustroso en esas bácigas insignificantes?

Saiaorg: No son unas bácigas normales, estás bácigas fueron hechas por el mismo Dios, a partir de la energía de tres galaxias enteras, en ellas encerraron a los dos seres más diabólicos y poderosos de mi mundo, ¿Cómo carajos es que ustedes tienen unas bácigas así?

Jin: Porque durante la gran guerra contra esté sujeto Obelisco formaron estás Bácigas con el fin de encerrarlo por toda la eternidad, en total hay seis bácigas iguales a estas, tres de ellas están escondidas en la galaxia conteniendo a ese moustro, mientras las otras tres fueron dejadas aquí para poder ser utilizadas en caso de que algún mal supere a todas las facciones de Dioses, demonios y Héroes, así para encerrarlo. Y veo que tuvieron razón, el oráculo ha predicho que un ser igual a esté aparecerá con un ejército inmortal para arrasar con el universo, pero antes de eso un hombre de otra dimensión se haría presente para avisar de la amenaza, no sé si es el mismo o es alguien peor, pero ni yo ni todas las facciones juntas no podremos derrotarlo.

Dimostrando a Basara un libro en ella la imagen de Obelisco.

Sairaorg: Wou, espero que no esté hablando de mí.

Basara: Si, habla de ti. Pero ¿Con qué fin?

Chisato: Para que él sea el nuevo Dios de la creación.

Basara: ¿Es que acaso está loco?

Jin: No lo sé hijo, pero lo único que sé es que hay que detenerlo.

Saiaorg: Lo mismo dijo.

Basara: Oye espera, ¿seguro que estamos hablando de la misma persona?

Sairaorg: Yo no olvidó una cara, en esta foto está el desgraciado con el que me enfrente, créeme ese sujeto tiene el poder de acabar con el universo y muchos más.

Do esté al momento de mostrarle la imagen del libro de demonios.

Basara: Mierda…

Jin: Por eso quiero que vayan.

Basara: Espera papá, ¿por qué no vas tú? eres el héroe más poderoso que yo conozco.

Jin: Basara, por qué tú tienes el arma más poderosa de todos los héroes, además yo no estoy en la profecía, ese eres tú.

Basara: ¿Qué?

Chisato: Antes de volverse loco el oráculo, dijo que tú y Mio estarían en el dicho conflicto, pero deteniendo a esté moustro, tu arma es la única que puede dañar el alma de su enemigo, si logras dominar la técnica, podrás partir su espíritu en tres partes y podrás encerrarlo en las bácigas con ayuda de Mío.

Basa: Ya veo…

Jin: Hijo no creas que me hace feliz que tú estés en esa línea delgada de vivir o morir, en verdad no, pero esto es el universo completo, si fallas, moriremos todos.

Dijo esté al momento de abrazar a Basara quién solo correspondió a dicho abrazo.

Basara: Bien… ¿En cuánto tiempo?

Jin: Ahora.

Basara: Bien.

Dijo el joven mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la habitación y salía junto con Sairaorg, para contarles la misión que tenían a sus amigas.

Chisato: ¿Por qué no le dijiste que el morirá en esta pelea?

Jin: Porque no quiero que le tema a la muerte y evite su destino.

Dijo al momento de fumar un cigarrillo, luego de un rato, todos estaban preparados para partir, el padre de Basara junto a Chisato y tres hombres más conjuraron un portal formando un pentagrama.

Mio: Oye Sairaorg, ¿Seguro que no te sientes mal? Dijo tus heridas son muy recientes aún.

Sairaorg: Claro que sí, pero al llegar haya me podrán curar con una especialista en medicina, se llama Asia, ella me ayudara.

Mio: Eso espero.

Jin: Hijo, suerte

Basara: Si.

Chisato: Bien chicos, quiero que ahora junten todos sus manos y no abran los ojos por ningún motivo, la luz los podría dejar ciegos.

Basara: Bien hagan lo que dice.

Dijo esté al momento de hacer lo dijo por Chisato, para así ser teletransportados a gran velocidad hacia el cielo.

Jin: Cuídate, hijo.

Mientras en el inframundo, Rias recién salía de la habitación de entrenamiento demoníaco junto con su hermano, mientras estos platicaban y se cambiaban de ropa, la esposa Grayfia apareció con un rostro poco preocupado.

Sirzechs: ¿Qué pasa?

Grayfia: Me temo que debe de ver esto Sirzechs, joven Rias.

Dijo está abriendo un círculo mágico donde se mostraba la ciudad de Nueva York hecha trizas, en ella estaba Issei peleando con la serpiente a lado de Takashi y Kuroka.

Sirzechs: La ciudad de Nueva York…está hecha añicos.

Rias: ¿Ese es Issei? ¿Qué es o contra quién está peleando?

Grayfia: No lo sabemos Rías, esto es todo lo que hemos podido ver, antes de que perdiéramos todo contacto pudimos sentir una energía muy poderosa que hizo presencia en aquel lugar.

Sirzechs: ¿Ya fueron a ver qué es lo que ocurrió?

Grayfia: Me temo que eso es imposible, todos los círculos de teletransportación hacia ese lugar han sido bloqueados, no podemos trasportar nos ha dicho lugar.

Rias: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Sirzechs: ¿Ya contactaron con Issei y a Azazel.

Grayfia: No, no hemos recibido noticias de Azazel o del joven Issei.

Sirzechs: Esto sí que es un problema.

Rias: Hermano, ¿Qué vas hacer?

Sirzechs: Primero lo primero, veremos qué ocurrió en la ciudad de Nueva York, segundo, Rias prepárate irás con tu grupo a Nueva York y traerán de regreso a Issei, Azazel y al nuevo recluta, ¿Entendido?

Rias: Si.

Sirzechs: Bien, ve y prepárate.

Con el ultimátum de sus palabras Sirzechs se cambió de golpe su ropa para ir a su palacio, luego de unos momentos de estar pensando que hacer llegó todo el grupo de Rias con sus trajes de combate.

Ras: Estamos listos hermano.

Asia: Esperen un momento, ¿Dónde está Issei y Takashi?

Sirzechs: Ese es el problema querida Asia. Por lo que pudimos recabar y ver es que Issei combatió a dos posibles enemigos en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Kiba: ¿Sabemos quiénes son?

Grayfia: Seguimos el plan de reconocimiento y aún no hemos encontrado nada.

Sirzechs: Pensamos que puede ser Indra o la abrigada Caos. Por lo tanto, todos ustedes irán a Nueva York a averiguar el paradero de Issei y Azazel.

Todos: ¡Si!

Con ello el rey demonio abrió un círculo mágico para poder transportar a Rias y sus amigos, pero en ese momento la puerta fue interrumpida por un sujeto de aspecto plebeyo, mientras exclamaba, poniendo alerta a todos en la habitación.

¿?: ¡No lo hagan!

Grayfia ¡¿Quién eres?!

¿?: Yo soy Baldur, soy un asgardiano.

Sirzechs: ¿Y qué hace un asgardiano en mis aposentos, legos de casa?

Dijo esté acercándose al asgardiano junto con el grupo de Rias.

Baldur: Mi-Mi hogar fue destruido.

Rias: ¿Destruido? ¿Por quién?

Rossweisse ¡¿Qué le pasó a Odín?!

Dijo panqueada la peli plata.

Baldur: O-Odín murió…todos están muertos…Odín, Thor, Loki, Vali…todos ellos cayeron junto con asgard.

Cin dichas palabras del hombre Rossweisse cayó al suelo desmayada por la impactante noticia, mientras el grupo solo la sostuvo entre brazos.

Rias: ¡¿Por quién?!

Baldur: Obelisco…él es el responsable de la caída de asgard…

Sirzechs: ¿Quién es ese tal Obelisco? ¿Qué propósito tiene?

Baldur: Ha declarado la guerra a todas las facciones y dioses del mundo, su objetivo es dominar el universo y quedarse con él.

Rias: ¿Esta, loco? No podría derrotar a todas las facciones, es una locura.

Baldur: Él tiene un ejército inmortal, que está apunto de despertar.

Kiba: ¿Qué ejecito?

Baldur: Es el ejército dorado y el ejército de anubis…los tiene bajo su mando.

Sirzechs: Mierda.

Rias: ¡Hermano! ¿Qué hacemos?

Sirzechs: No lo sé hermana, si derrotó tan fácil a los tres seres más poderosos de asgard no podremos detenerlo, necesitamos ayuda de todas las facciones.

Baldur: Ya he pedido ayuda a los ángeles, pero dicen que esté conflicto no se entrometerán.

Rias: ¿Qué?

Sirzechs: (Esto es malo).

Akeno: Aguarden un momento, Podría ser el mismo que atacó a Issei.

Rias: Lo más probable.

Sirzechs: Dime una cosa más Baldur. ¿Cómo logrará su propósito?

Baldur: Piensa juntar las reliquias de la muerte y hacerse con su poder.

Rias: ¿Reliquias de la muerte?

Baldur: Si, pretende juntar tres objetos sagrados, la lanza del destino, la piedra de la inmortalidad y el poder de los cuatro dragones divinos.

Rias: Eso significa que necesita a Issei.

Asia: No Issei.

Baldur: Hay más…piensa liberar a Trihexa y a gran rojo.

Sirzechs: ¿Cómo piensa hacerlo?

Baldur: Con la sangre del primer allegado a Dios…ósea…Lucifer… con un sacrificio.

Kiba: Espera, ¿Cómo sabes tanto? Habías dicho que todos habían muerto, ¿Por qué tú no?

Baldur: Porque…necesito a Rias Gremory.

Dijo con voz fría y sádica tan escalofriante que impresionó al rey demonio, en ese momento dos flechas a gran velocidad atravesaron la pared dirigidas a Sirzechs, pero esté con ambas manos las detuvo a centímetros de que llegarán a esté.

Sirzechs: ¿Pretendías matarme con estas flechas?

Baldur: No, solo eran la distracción.

En abrir y cerrar de ojos esté sitio una espada clavada cercas de su vesícula.

Baldur: Apuesto que no te lo viste venir.

Rias: ¡Hermano!

Enseguida reaccionaron todos para atacar a Baldur quién desapareció en una nube de humo para aparecer sentado en el trono de Sirzechs, mientras esté caía de rodillas con su herida abierta.

Rias: ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!

Baldur: Solo soy un mensajero de parte de los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis y sirvo al gran y poderoso Obelisco. Mi nombre es Gai y ¡Les vengo hacer una simple advertencia! Obelisco será el nuevo Dios de la creación y ustedes sabandijas estorban en su camino, si quieren alargar su vida por un día más, será mejor que entreguen a Rias Gremory y absténganse a hacer alguna estupidez.

Kiba : Yo no lo creo.

Dijo esté al momento de desenfundar su arma e ir en contra del hombre quién en un abrir y cerrar de ojos invoco un rayo y golpeó a Kiba de lleno lanzándolo a la pared, así dejando ver qué el plebeyo que antes vieron se transformó en un imponente guerrero con armadura negra con cabeza de tigre con grabados en oro.

Gai: ¿Creías que podrías tocarme tonto?

Kiba: Solo fue la distracción.

En ese momento Xenovia con su espada clavo su cuchilla en la espalda de Gai, quién solo hizo una mueca de desinterés.

Gai: ¿Eso es todo?

Al momento esté desapareció de nuevo en una nube de humo para luego aparecer detrás de Xenovia y darle un tremendo golpe de pie haciendo que Xenovia atravesará la pared y llegase al patio, mientras está intentaba pararse Koneko juni con Rossweisse se abrieron paso para pelear contra Gai quién detuvo sus puño con dos simples dedos para luego esté hiciera lo mismo con Xenovia con una patada hiciera que Rossweisse y Koneko quedarán clavadas en el suelo inconscientes, Rias, junto a Ajeno y Grayfia atacaron con múltiples conjuros, mientras Gai con sus dos simples dedos los desviaba o los regresaba a Rias, así esté llegó sin problema alguno a Rias para darle una cachetada a Rias y hacer un capo de contención para los demás que quedaron, Gai sin vacilar dio un rodillazo al estómago de Rias para luego tomarla por el pelo y patearla rumbo al trono del rey demonio quedando destrozando dicho trono por Rias, quién quedó sin habla por tal fuerza, antes de que se acercara Gai Kiba junto con Xenovia atacaron a Gai quién los esquivaba con facilidad, hasta que estos quedaron sin mucho aliento.

Kiba: Rayo es rápido…

Xenovia: Ni que lo digas, no puedo acercarme un golpe.

Kiba: Bueno, es momento de liberarnos de peso.

Xenovia: Cierto.

Gai: ¿Qué planean?

Xenovia: Solo danos dos segundos.

Dijo está al momento de alejarse de Gai junto a Kiba para quitarse dos brazaletes en ambas manos y pies.

Kiba y Xenovia: ¡Listo!

Con ello dejaron caer dichas pesas para que en un trillonésima milisegundos de segundo estuvieran enfrente de Gai quién a duras penas esquivo los ataques para ver que las pesas cuando tocaron el suelo hicieron un cráter de un radio de 16 metros.

Gai: ¡Le exageraron con eso!

Xenovia: ¡Ahora verás!

Gritaron ambos al momento de lanzar sus golpes a una velocidad que no podía seguir en su totalidad Gai, siendo esté acorralado y apaleado por ambas piezas caballos de Rias, mientras Koneko y Rossweisse ya recuperadas destrozaron el campo de contención para luego ir a la batalla desidias.

Koneko: Gasper libera las cadenas de contención.

Gasper: ¡Si!

Dijo al momento de abrir un pequeño círculo mágico y conjurando sobre Koneko y Rossweisse para ver como una especie de ilusión unas cadenas fueron destruidas, al momento de que lanzaron el golpe hacia Gai quién duras penas lo esquivo, al hacer eso el puño de Koneko y Rossweisse chocando con una columna de la mansión, al momento del impacto la inmensidad de la fuerza de ambas hizo como un torrente de aire solo que de energía y fuerza ocasionando que la mitad de la mansión quedará hecha añicos.

Koneko: Falle.

Rossweisse: Cuídate, la otra no fallaré.

Gaia: (Mierda, si me tocan estoy frito, ¿Desde cuándo obtuvieron esa fuerza? Antes no era ni el 3 por ciento de mi fuerza debo tener cuidado).

Con ello el cuarteto de amigos combatieron con todo lo que tenían hacia Gai, quién en un momento desesperado desenfundó su arma, que era un hacha con picos alrededor de esta, al momento de que Koneko y Rossweisse golpearon dicho objeto su propia fuerza hizo que se fuera en su contra, al igual que el golpe de Xenovia.

Kiba: Tener cuidado.

Gai: No creo que sea suficiente, ya me calaron la paciencia.

Dijo esté al momento de atacar, durante un rato de pelear Gai invoco una especie de espinas gigantes en el área de combate quienes perseguían a las cuatro piezas de Rias, en un momento Xenovia no tuvo opción más que alzar vuelo, pero en un segundo vio a Gai quién dio un golpe con su cuerpo a Xenovia para caer en el suelo espinoso, en ese momento Gasper detuvo rápidamente el tiempo y salvo a Xenovia de caer a una muerte segura, por lo tanto Gai vio el poder de Gasper y salió disparado hacia Gasper, pero antes de que le tocase un tremendo ataque de energía estalló en medio de estos solo para hacer presencia Lord Gremory y Venelana Gremory.

Rias: ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!

Lord: ¿Quién osa causar destrozos en nuestros aposentos?

Gai: Yo mero. Vaya, vaya, pero si es Lord Gremory y Venlana Gremory, vaya, donde demonios estaban, quería pelear con alguien que valiera la pena pelear.

Lord: ¡Cállate sabandija! ¡No tienes derecho a venir aquí y atacar a mi familia!

Gaia: ¡Y usted le falta un billón de años para que me hable de esa manera pedazo de demonio maldito! De lugar de Sermonear, por qué no ¡Pelea!

Dijo esté antes de lanzarse en contra de Lord Gremory quién elevó su poder para expulsar una corriente de energía que repelió el ataque de Gai, quién en segundos absorbió su poder para comenzar a atacar con el mismo truco que hizo con Kiba y los demás, así fastidiando a Lord Gremory, quién enseguida emprendió vuelo para combatir a Gai, quién detenía y esquivaba los ataques de Lord Gremory como si nada, mientras los demás sólo veían el espectáculo, Gai por su parte solo rechazo con un Jap a Lord Gremory para lanzarlo lejos de su mansión, al estabilizarse en el cielo Lord Gremory vio que Gai ya se encontraba atrás suyo con su hacha y sin perder un segundo dio un tremendo golpe a Lord Gremory devolviéndolo a la mansión y que este quedará en el suelo, Gai sin abstenerse voló directamente hacia Lord Gremory, pero antes de que insertará un golpe fue detenido por dos grandes barreras por parte de Velana quién encerró a Gai en una ilusión bastante potente que ningún demonio se escaparía de dicha ilusión, pero cuando menos lo pensó Gai se liberó de dicha ilusión y con una ráfaga de energía hizo sucumbir a todos contra el suelo a excepción de Lord Gremory y Venlana quienes se lograron cubrir, sin perder un segundo retomo la batalla Gai, para así demostrar su poder ante Lord Gremory, quién estaba recibiendo una paliza de este mismo, su velocidad era igual o mayor a la de los dioses, su fuerza semejante a la de Sairaorg, dejando un poco atarantado a Lord Gremory, pero antes de que fuese golpeado Venlana cubrió a Lord Gremory con un escudo rompiéndose al instante, Gai al ver esto aumento su método de combate a pasar a hechizos y conjuros de ilusiones, donde era difícil distinguir la realidad con la ficción, llegando a un punto de casi derrotar a Venlana ya que Kiba y Xenovia ayudaron a detener el ataque de Gai quién en un momento desesperado invoco un campo de arenas movedizas donde todos estaban cayendo, así esté hizo un conjuro de tormenta de arena sempo (ajugas) para así dañar a todos incluyendo a Sirzechs y a Lord Gremory, para luego hacer un torbellino de energía y expulsarlo de golpe contra todos quiénes quedaron en el suelo sin energías.

Lord: Mi fuerza…se ha ido.

Gai: Esas ajugas tiene un veneno especial que suprime todo poder mágico, espiritual y físico obviamente. Es su fin.

Dijo al momento de alzar su hacha en contra de Lord Gremory y Rias. Pero en ese momento un portal de energía apareció y golpeó a Gai alejándolo de ambos personajes.

Gai: ¿Y ahora qué?

Sairaorg: Lo siento por interrumpir la fiesta. Pero tu jefe tiene un raun pendiente conmigo.

Dijo apareciendo Sairaorg junto a todo el grupo de Basara, quienes se posicionaron en modo de combate.

Rias: Sairaorg.

Sairaorg: Ya estoy aquí Prima.

Dijo sonriendo a Rias, mientras está veía a Basara.

Rias: ¿Issei?

Gai: Por el amor de Dios más sabandijas que interfieren, bueno no importa más diversión para mí.

Basara: Bien, parece que tú eres el sujeto al que debemos apalear hoy en día, está bien por mí.

Gai: Interesante, un chico con una longinus diferente, me parece bien.

Dijo esté posicionándose en modo de combate.

Basara: Todos alertas.

Con ello esté se lanzó en contra de Gai quién enseguida comenzó a pelear con él y de espada contra espada, mientras los demás fueron a ayudar al Clan Gremory quienes apenas se podían parar. Mientras Basara tenía una batalla bastante igualada ante Gai quién no se detenía en los ataque ni en las defensas, llegando al punto de seguir la pelea durante un buen rato, siendo Gai un poco superado ya que la velocidad de Basara comenzó a subir, para liberarse esté hizo el mismo ataque de las arenas movedizas y la tormenta sempo, pero Basara con astucia y rapidez despojo a Gai de su conjuro antes de que lo terminará quedando a medias, con ello Basara para poder acabar rápidamente accedió a su forma demonio así dejando la batalla bastante increíble ya que ambos estaban peleando de una manera impresionante, Y todos los espectadores estaban igual impresionados por el poder demoníaco que debían de Basara, Sairaorg al estar un poco impaciente decidió ir a la batalla, entrando con un tremendo golpe a Gai quién pudo apenas soportar, tanto como Basara, Sairaorg y Gai peleaban estos aprendían de sus movimientos, Sairaorg se sentía un poco pesado por alguna razón y sentía que no podía insertarle bien un golpe a Gai, quién peleaba al mismo ritmo de pela que ellos, para poder acabar con esto, Kiba, Rossweisse, Xenovia, Koneko, Akeno, Rias, Grafia, Yuki, Mio, Zest y lord Gremory entraron a la batalla, aunque la situación no pintaba bien para Gai este parecía evadir los golpes y los poderes de todos a la vez, al igual que podía defenderse de dichos ataques.

Tía: ¡Tormenta sempo!

Flash un billón de aguas punzantes aparecieron del cielo para lastimarlo al grupo, pero con la ayuda de Grafia, Akeno y Rias formaron una barrera para cubrir al grupo, pero el único problema es que dentro de esta barrera Gai había aparecido y atacado a todos con un destello de energía que saco volando a todos a diferentes direcciones, con ello esté hizo una serie de posiciones de manos para luego multiplicarse en 12 partes iguales del mismo, con ello esté con toda su rapidez comenzó a apalear a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo utilizando golpes cuerpo a cuerpo, los únicos que se mantenían firmes o podían defenderse eran Sairaorg y Kiba, ya que su velocidad les ayudaba a pelear contra ellos, en un punto todos fueron abandonados y cayeron al suelo con quemaduras y golpes, algunos noqueados e inconscientes, a excepción de Mio, Rias, Sairaorg, Basara y Lord Gremory, Gai parecía no tener ni una pizca de agotamiento, por lo que era difícil ver su debilidad, pero mientras peleaban los demás con los dobles de Gai Basara concentraba su esfuerzo contra el Gai original, mientras Gai caí al suelo a punto de ser derrotado Basara recibió un golpe en el pecho sacándolo de juego rápidamente, en ese momento apareció un ente oscuro, con capucha.

¿?: Obelisco quiere viva a Rias Gremory, seguir este combate terminará con su muerte, por el momento retiremos, hay más dioses que matar, Gai guarda tu arma. Ya vendremos por ella luego.

Gai: Demonios, esto es un fastidio. Yo puedo con todos esos.

¿?: Yo no pienso lo mismo.

Dijo está señalando que aparecían más personas como el clan Sintri y Phoenix y los reyes Maou.

¿?: Vamos.

Dijo esté ente antes de desaparecer en el humo junto a Gai, dejando a todos extrañados, con ello todos se relajaron un momento, que duró poco ya que todos los que apenas habían llegado fueron a ayudar a los heridos como Lord Gremory y a Sirzechs, mientras Rias se acercó a Sairaorg.

Rias: Sairaorg ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

Dijo señalando a Basara y a su grupo.

Sairaorg: Bueno para no hacer el cuento largo ellos son la familia Tojo de otro Universo, ellos me ayudaron cuando estaba herido, cuando fui a Asgard para hacer un tratado de comercio me encontré con esos tipos, aunque no recuerdo a esos dos, pero el punto es que recibí una paliza de ese sujeto llamado Obelisco.

Rias: Así que lo que dijo aquel sujeto es verdad, Odín y los demás están muertos.

Sairaorg: No todos, Vali, Sakura y Kuroka sobrevivieron, cuando intentamos escapar el baifrost sufrió una terrible abreviación en su energía y me envió al mundo de Basara, donde bueno me encontraron y me sacaron, ahora ellos vinieron a, pero lo más probable es que Vali haya caído en otro Universo al igual que los demás.

Basara: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Basara Tojo, y ellas son mi familia.

Todas: Mucho gusto.

Dijo el grupo de Basara a los Gremory, quienes asintieron, pero sin tiempo de esperar a que se conocieran llevaron a Sirzechs a su habitación para ser atendido por curanderos y por Asia, luego de un rato está salió ya un poco cansada solo dijo que estaría estable por unos momentos, ya que la espada que apuñaló a Sirzechs estaba envenenada por lo tanto no sabían que pasaría con Sirzechs, lord Gremory por su parte entro en estado de coma por los múltiples ataques de Gai mientras descansaban un momento el grupo de Rias conocieron al grupo de Basara quienes empatizaron muy bien, mientras se conocían en ese momento Rias había puesto atención a Mio quién también la miro crédula para que ambas se acercarán a verse el una a la otra, al igual que Xenovia y Yuki. Rias: ¿Eh?

Mio: Tu.

Xenovia: Eres.

Yuki: Igual a mí.

Sairaorg: (Como lo supuse son tan parecidas). Bien las presentó, Mio, Rias miembro del clan Gremory demonio de alto rango y la siguiente reina del inframundo, Rias ella es Mío es la hija del Rey demonio de su dimensión y la siguiente sucesora al trono.

Rias: Es un placer, Rias Gremory, me alegro que en otras dimensiones también tienen el pelo rojo como yo

Mio: Lo mismo dijo.

Con ello estos comenzaron a contar sobre sus pata aventuras desde cómo se conocieron hasta lo que han vivido hasta ahora, Rias evidentemente estaba preocupada por Issei ya que ya no había señales de esté en ningún lado al igual que Takashi y Azazel, Basara por lo mientras contó su vida con Mio y con las demás chicas de cómo se conocieron y como peleaban de lado a lado, incluso contó que él tenía una misión que cumplir, pero antes de que contase los detalles se trasladaron a la habitación de Sirzechs para ver cómo era atendido por los curanderos del inframundo, ya que Sirzechs estaba en mal estado.

Rias: Hermano…

Sirzechs: Hermana…me alegro de que estés bien…

Rias: No te preocupes hermano, ahora estamos a salvó.

Sirzechs: No por mucho tiempo hermana…ellos ya vienen… hermana tengo que pedirte un favor…quiero que abandones el inframundo…no es seguro.

Rias: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Sirzechs: Hermana mía, por lo que dijo aquel hombre solo te buscan a ti y solo a ti…vete antes de que sea tarde…

Rias: ¡No hermano! ¡No me pidas que huya por qué no lo haré! ¡Soy una Gremory! ¡la familia más poderosa de todas las familias demonio!

Dijo entre enojos y llantos mientras abrazaba a su pálido hermano.

Sirzechs: No podrán detenerlos hermana…si una esa espada con la que fui apuñalado tiene la capacidad de matar a un demonio como yo…no podrás hacer nada contra su poder…por eso quiero que huyas…

Basara: Si me permite hablar...quiero decir unas palabras señor Sirzechs...Tal vez su hermana tiene ella otra solución, de acuerdo a lo que dijo aquel hombre, busca liberar a Trihexa y a gran rojo, con el sacrificio de algún miembro del clan Gremory entonces lo que deberíamos hacer es ocultar su paradero.

Kiba: Eso no servirá, ellos pueden rastrear a Rias por su poder demoníaco.

Akeno: Cierto, además ellos son casi imposibles de vencer, tienen al ejército más moustroso e inmortal de todo el universo. ¿No vieron la paliza que nos acaban de dar? Son más poderosos que todos juntos.

Basara: Puede que no los venzamos...puede que perdamos…pero si lo que hacemos de lugar de intentar derrotarlos por qué no los encerramos. Nosotros tenemos bácigas que tienen el poder de encerrar todo poder mágico, espiritual o demoníaco, si logramos mantener distraídos a los bastardos que vienen por Rias entonces podemos derrotarlos encerrado su poder.

Rias: ¿Se puede hacer?

Mio: Si, bueno básicamente por eso estamos aquí…el problema que tienen ustedes se propaga por todo el multiverso, si no lo logramos detener aquí.

Basara: También acabará con nuestro universo.

Kiba: Entonces la manera más efectiva sería encarcelarlos.

Basara: Correcto.

Rias: Si, hermano, por favor escúchanos, tal vez haiga una posibilidad de poder derrotarlo.

Sairaorg: No servirá de nada que esconda a Rias, de igual manera la encontrarán señor Sirzechs, si ellos pudieron pasar su seguridad y ocultar su poder entonces no hay otro lugar más seguro que aquí…señor Sirzechs…rey demonio…yo Sairaorg…juro por mi clan y por mi alma que protegeré a Rias Gremory sin importar el constó.

Dijo esté inclinándose ante Sirzechs quién solo dio una leve sonrisa.

Sirzechs: De acuerdo…hermanita… es momento de que subas de rango y tomes mi posición.

Rias: ¿Qué?

Sirzechs: Yo…Rey demonio…Mstr Sirzechs…presidente del inframundo y miembro del Clan Gremory…eligió a Rias Gremory como mi sucesora… Reinare quiero que apoyes a mi hermana cómo me ayudaste a mí en su momento.

Rias: Aguarda un segundo hermano, No has consultado a los jefes Moa, sobre tu decisión.

Rias: Ninguno de ellos gobernará mientras el clan Gremory siga con vida, por eso es que tomo está decisión…dispongo a todas las tropas a tu disposición hermana…

Decía el hombre pelirrojo con un poco de cansancio para luego cerrar los ojos y comenzar a desvanecerse en polvo de luz para dejar en su lugar de muerte una rosa blanca, dejando a todos incluyendo al grupo de Basara en sock, dejando un profundo silencio muerto en la habitación, evidentemente todos miraron a Rias quién sostenía la rosa y caminaba rumbo al patio.

Grafía: ¿Rias?...

Al llegar al patio principal está cayó de rodillas y comenzó un aura de maldad tan maquiavélica como la de Obelisco.

Rias: Quiero que Page…¡Quiero que Page!

Dijo la princesa carmesí antes de elevar todo su poder por los cielos pareciendo una hoguera a gran escala saltar de un lado a otro, aterrorizando a todos y algunos siendo impresionados por el poder de Rias, incluyendo a los reyes Maou.

Rias: Escuchen todos…preparen y activen todas las defensas… ¡Esta noche habrá guerra!…

Dijo alzando nuevamente su poder para así avisar a todo el inframundo que algo se avecinaba.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

* * *

"El despertar de la Kampfer Zauber"

"Consejo de los cuatro reyes"

* * *

Hola amigos de fanfic, aquí les traigo el nuevo episodio de esta historia, bueno antes que nada gracias por apoyarme de las once personas que siguen esta historia en verdad se los agradezco y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia. Lamento la tardanza, tengo muchos problemas con el escrito, celular y el estudio, además la coherencia de la historia bueno es algo por lo que eh estado pensando, intente hacer como un antihéroe a Obelisco, pero pues iba a ser algo parecido a lo que es Tanos, así que pues me dije que chiste tendría hacer eso, así que opte por un villano aún más malévolo y esas cosas, pero bueno aquí esta.

* * *

Respuestas:

Franz Myers: Bueno compañero ante tu petición lo haré con mucho gusto y podrás ver en acción a alguno de esos personajes en el siguiente capítulo, saludos.

* * *

Mientras en kampfer, en la galaxia un arcoíris viajaba a gran velocidad en dirección a una tierra de otro universo. En Japón, cercas de las montañas un grupo de chicas combatían entre sí, para ayudar a una peli azul quien estaba atada a una cuerda y debajo de ella había un mar de pirañas.

Natsuru: ¡Chicas! ¡Ayúdenme!

¿?: ¡Cállate pedazo de alcornoque!

Dijo una chica de cabello rojizo y corto, portando dos armas llamada Akane, quien estaba disparando a una chica de cabellos güeros, quien parecía esquivar sus balas y unas cadenas con dagas, llamada Kaede, mientras la chica de las cadenas y de cabello morado llamada Shizuku atacaba a dicha chica, quien parecía burlarse de estás.

Shizuku: Definitivamente estoy de acuerdo con Akane, eres un idiota.

Akane: Todo por esta bruja.

Natsuru: ¡Lo siento!

Mikoto: ¡Cállate de una vez!

Dijo su amiga peli gris mientras cortaba la cuerda y tomaba a Natsuru en brazos para sacarlo de una muerte muy fea.

Kaede: ¡¿Por qué siempre interfieren?! ¡Vuestro destino es matarse entre sí para luego destrozar el mundo!

Akane: Pues te jodes porque yo no voy a hacer esas cosas que para empezar yo no quiero hacer. En estos momentos te hace picadillo.

Dijo disparando sus armas a Kaede quien las esquivaba.

Mikoto: ¡Lo mismo dijo yo!

Comentó está antes de atacar por atrás a Kaede quien sólo se hizo a un lado para que está chocará con Akane.

Kaede: Luego jugaré con ustedes. Natsuru, te veré luego.

Natsuru: ¡Claro!

Dijo esté con una sonrisa sínica, pero en un dos por tres recibió coscorrones de parte de sus amigas, con ello Kaede salió del lugar para dejar a estás.

Akane: ¿Cómo es que sigues cayendo en sus encantos tan baratos?

Shizuku: Eso ahora no importa, lo importante es que ahora debemos descansar ya que ha sido un día muy largo, cenemos bolas de arroz.

Miko: ¡Si! ¡bolas de arroz!

Dijo esta con entusiasmo, en ese momento del cielo cayó como un meteorito Vali Lucifer, quien salió del baifrost a punta de golpes, atacando a estas quienes apenas se podían levantar, siendo que Vali intento atacar a Shizuku, pero Natsuru se puso en medio de estos haciendo una esfera de fuego, chocando con el boster de Vali, al momento de chocar provocaron una inmensa explosión que hizo volar a todos a diferentes direcciones, momentos después de recuperar la postura vieron a Vali en el suelo inconveniente al igual que Natsuru, las chicas enseguida fueron con esta para tomarla en brazos, cobrando el conocimiento en ese instante.

Mikoto: ¿Estás bien Natsuru?

Natsuru: Eso creo.

Natsuru: ¿Chicas?

Dijo parándose enfrente suyo el Natsuru hombre, ante la Natsu mujer, todas al ver esto cayeron de la impresión.

Mikoto: ¿Cómo carajos pasaron esto?

Akane: ¡Tú estás ahí! ¡¿Quién eres tú entonces?!

Comentaron ambas chicas con nerviosismo y preocupación, por otro lado, Natsuru mujer solo se paró del suelo y se limpió su ropa de polvo.

Natsuru: Es fácil, él y yo nos separamos.

Mikoto: ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡¿Pero quién es quién?!

Natsuru: Bueno en resumen y para aclarar las cosas, él es su Seno Natsuru, yo soy la Kampfer Zauber, la maga guerrera que estuvo todo el tiempo dentro de Natsuru.

Shizuku: ¿Entonces eres aquella chica que quiere Sakura Akaede que seas?

Zauber: No, soy todo lo opuesto. Debo decir que estoy al tanto de Sakura y de todas las cosas que han hecho.

Mikoto y Akane: ¡¿Qué?!

Zauber: No hay tiempo de discutir esos detalles, hay que salvar a este chico.

Mikoto y Akane: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Shizuku: Hace un momento quería matarnos.

Zauber: Tuvo sus motivos, pero ese no es el caso, hay que salvarlos, acabo de tener una premonición.

Natsuru: ¿Premonición?

Zauber: ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Este chico no pesa una pluma!

Dijo está intentando cargar a Vali, quien al final fue cargado por Natsuru. Ya en la casa de Natsuru, dejaron a Vali descansando tras a verle hecho algunas curaciones, el grupo entero se encontraba en la sala descansando tras un largo día, mientras Zauber se limpiaba un poco su sudor Shizuku se mostró en armas a mano para llamar su atención.

Shizuku: Es momento de que nos cuentes ¿quién rayos eres, y por qué existen las Kampfer?

Zauber: Tan impaciente como siempre Shizuku.

Akane: Tómalo como quieras, pero en estos momentos queremos respuestas.

Comento la chica pelirroja apuntando con su arma a Zauber, está por su lado no se inmuto ante su amenaza, sin embargo, Natsuru se interpuso en el camino de ambas chicas.

Natsuru: Chicas, esperen un segundo, ella acaba de llegar y ¿no creen que está mal que ustedes la tratan así

Shizuru: Bueno amigo mío, creo que tengo que recordarte que ella es la Kampfer original, por lo tanto, no sabemos si ella es igual que Sakura.

Akede: Si, así que ahora quítate, si no quieres que te meta una bala en el culo.

Natsuru: Estoy seguro que ella no es mala.

Akane: ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?!

Shizuku: ¡Esperen! ¡¿Dónde está?!  
Definitivamente la joven peli azul desapareció del lugar, para ir a saquear la alacena sirviéndose un enorme festín, alarmando a las tres chicas.

Akane: ¿Qué carajos haces?

Zauber: ¿Qué no es obvio?, me estoy sirviendo comida. ¿Tienen crema de maní?

Natsuru: Este...no, creo que no.

Zauber: Que lastima. Bueno, tendré que comer lo que hay aquí.

Akane: ¿Acaso nos estas ignorando?  
Zauber: Mas o menos. ¿Qué necesitan?

Shizuku: Que respondas nuestras preguntas.

Zauber: Un momento por favor, tengo que degustar esta rica comida, es muy difícil tener energía para el combate con un estómago vacío.

Akane: ¡Seras!

¡Bam! La joven pelirroja acciono su arma para dispararle a la joven Zauber, quien se agacho para recoger una bolsa de papas evitando el disparo, y con dos dedos detener un segundo disparo así impresionando a todas las presentes.

Akane: Imposible.

Shizuku: Detuvo un disparo de Akane con solo dos dedos.

Natsuru: Que reflejos.

Mikoto: Rayos es ruda.

Zauber: Os dije, tener el estómago vacío reduce poder y energía, ¿Cómo creen que conseguí este cuerpazo?, yo no sigo esas tonterías de dietas como algunas anémicas chicas que conozco que son muy molestas y que usan unas pequeñas dagas y una pistola de juguete.

Akane y Shizuku: ¡¿A quién le dices anémica maldita gorda?!

Exclamaron ambas chicas intentando acercarse de manera agresiva a Zauber, pero fueron detenidas por Natsuru y Mikoto, quienes por poco lograron detener a ambas chicas, para llevarlas a la sala.

Akane: ¡Sueltame Nasturu! ¡Le voy a reventar la cara a esa presumida!

Natsuru: Tranquilízate Akane, yo iré a hablar con ella.

Akane: ¡Ni hablar! ¡Le hare picadillo!

Natsuru: ¡Solo cálmate!, acaba de llegar, es una invitada, no la agobien con tanta pregunta.

Akane: De acuerdo. Pero te advierto que si esa tipa hace algo raro juro que le pegó un tiro.

Natsuru: Okey...

Zauber: Joder, estoy llena.

Comento la peli azul mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

Todos: ¡Qué rápido!

Zauber: Bueno, bueno, ahora que acabo de comer estoy dispuesta a hablarles todo lo que necesiten, por favor tomen asiento.

Sin más que decir todo el grupo quedo callado ante lo dicho por Zauber y se dispusieron a guardar silencio y a sentarse esperando a que Zauber hablara.

Zauber: Tengo que advertirles chicas...que los que les voy a contar es algo del que casi nadie se debería saber...

Advirtio con una cara triste y melancólica para luego invocar una bola de fuego para así mostrarles gráficamente los acontecimientos con su poder.

Zauber: Nosotras las Kamfers...fuimos hechas a partir de un conflicto entre dos grandes divinidades que son dos fuerzas opuestas...rojo y blanco...ellos solo son dos de 15 divinidades que existen en el universo, creados a partir de los ideales de Dios y de madre...encargados de mantener la paz y el caos en equilibrio...cada una de ellas manejan un aspecto básico en la existencia del universo...poder, gravedad, tiempo, luna, sol, materia, energía, oscuridad, luz, tierra, agua, mente, alma, equilibrio y **omnipotencia**... sin ellas solo existiría...nada...solo un lugar oscuro y sin nada...hace miles de billones de años atrás nuestro universo tuvo lugar una guerra divina, en la que los mismos dioses de estos elementos tuvieron una lucha que duraría siglos...para probar quien era digno del amor de Padre y de Madre...sus padres, tras ver que la guerra iba ser un mar de sangre...mejor decidieron llevar a cabo un proyecto para sus hijos y consistía en el que ellos iban a ser los creadores de su propio universo en el que todos ellos colaborarían para mantenerlo con vida...pero...una de ellas no estaba de acuerdo en el que la guerra parase...ese ser era Omnipotencia, el más poderoso y fuerte de todos sus hermanos, se negaba ante tal acuerdo, por lo tanto...sus padres al ver la negatividad de su hijo les encomendaron a 14 de sus hijos pelear contra él...lográndole sellar en el más profundo, nebuloso y sombrío rincón del universo, destinado a nunca pertenecer a la gran creación... Tras ese conflicto paso tres siglos después de la primera guerra santa, rojo y blanco en el que aquel entonces eran unos omnipotentes y poderosos dragones dios...tras el destierro de su hermano y por aun intentar ver quien tenía el amor de Padre pelearon en una batalla, Padre sin discrepancia y paciencia lucho contra ellos, dejando de lado la guerra que tenía en manos, así encerrando sus almas en vasijas humanas...su poder era tanto que no podían retenerlo simples humanos...por lo tanto separaron sus almas en dos...Madre no soporto que tres de sus hijos preferidos estuvieran encerrados en cuerpos mortales y utilizados solo para la guerra...por lo tanto...concedió a rojo y a blanco que siguieran su combate en el mundo humano...así nacimos nosotras las Kamfer...

Natsuru: Espera un momento, entonces las Kamfer son...

Zauber: Somos la rencarnación de Rojo y Blanco. Los contenedores y poseedores de una parte de esas divinidades.

Natsuru: No puede ser...no entiendo nada.

Akane: Idiota, lo acaba de explicar.

Shizuku: Ósea somos las rencarnaciones de esos seres celestiales y estamos destinados a pelear.

Zauber: Solamente las Kamfers estamos destinadas a pelear por el conflicto entre rojo y blanco, los otros 12 dioses restantes para mantener el equilibrio universal cada uno de esos dioses rencarnaron en cualquier otra persona.

Natsuru: No entiendo nadita, de nada.

Shizuku: Yo si lo comprendo, solamente tengo una duda... ¿cómo es que recuerdas todo este conflicto?

Zauber: No lo sé...los recuerdos están viniendo como un mar de respuestas que estuve buscando hace siglos...cuando choque poderes con ese chico un sello de detención se ha roto y yo...soy hija de **omnipotencia**...

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Con ese último comentario cambio sus ojos a purpura e invoco una especie de barrera de fuego que provoco que explotara la casa y salieran todos de golpe del lugar, entre las llamas Zauber avanzaba como si nada.

Akane: Genial, ahora esta vieja es mala.

Mikoto: Te dije que esta iba ser la Sakura dos.

Shizuku: Cierren la boca, concéntrense, ahora hay que patearle el trasero, Akane conmigo, Mikoto cuida al idiota de Natsuru.

Natsuru: Espera Shizuku, ella no es mala.

Shizuku: ¡Ahora!

Tras la orden de Shizuku las tres chicas se desplegaron a diferentes direcciones para intentar atacar a Zauber, quien no se inmutaba ante los disparos de Akane y las cuchillas de Shizuku, ya que una esfera de cadenas de fuego la cubrían como un escudo.

Zauber: Llegue a este mundo hace 500 años atrás, cuando mi padre me abandono en este lugar...cada 500 años los mundos y universos se alinean y abre un portal con una magia que nadie más que los dioses pueden sentir, y el sello que encerró a mi padre cada vez se desvanece y mi padre recupera más su antiguo poder, ha pasado mucho tiempo y al fin se ha roto el sello de mi padre...es hora.

Mientras contaba esta historia esta se veía con un ser oscuro de dos metros de altura, mirando en la cima de una montaña como un ejército abasto y gigantesco abarcaba un planeta entero, esta vestía una armadura negra con picos.

¿?: Esto va a ser tuyo hija mía, cuando abra el portal y acabe con tus tíos tu comandaras mi ejército. Por ahora te enviare con uno de mis mejores soltados a la tierra, pasaran desapercibidos por todos, esperaras ahí durante 500 años hija mía, durante ese tiempo quiero que la tierra entre en conflicto, cuando estén es su punto más vulnerable iremos ahí.

Zauber: Sinceramente quiero irme de esta roca muerta padre, pero no creo soportar 500 años en los asquerosos jardines de la increíble creación de tu padre.

¿?: Tendrás que hacerlo hija mía, prepara todo para mi llegada y así...podremos vengar a tu madre.

Zauber: ¿Qué hay de mis hermanos?

¿?: Llegaran en su momento. Por ahora quiero que te infiltres en todas las organizaciones posibles, rómpelos desde adentro y hazlos polvo.

Su llegada al pie de la letra esta llego a la tierra y e puso manos a la obre, durante los primeros 300 años esta se infiltro en todas las organizaciones posibles y pudo averiguar todo sobre la guerra que tuvo lugar entre los dragones celestiales y las facciones del mundo, esta inmediatamente elimino todo rastro de su padre y de los otros dioses así evitando que la profesita de su llegada fuese borrada y que nunca se prepara, pero una orden de caballeros descubrió su conspiración y lucho contra esta, pero por un golpe de suerte no murió y solamente quedo herida de gravedad, esta misma fue encontrada por un aldeano quien cuido de la misma y con poderes mágicos encerró toda su maldad y borro sus recuerdos.

Mientras recordaba todo esto Zauber miraba a Natsuru y comenzó a llorar.

Zauber: Amor mío... ¡Nooooooo!

Esta expulso un poder tan gigantesco que la ciudad entera comenzó a sacudirse, Zauber comenzó a experimentar una transformación bastante agresiva, su cabello se tornó oscuro su cuerpo comenzó a fortalecerse demasiado rápido, su ropa comenzaba a cambiarse a una armadura negra con alas de murciélago, este gran cambio aterrorizo al grupo tanto que mejor decidieron retroceder, Zauber al terminar su trasformación de golpe se alzó en vuelo y viajo hacia el cielo, dejando un enorme cráter en el lugar, Zauber se dirigió a la ciudad y con una increíble velocidad llego a la misma ciudad, arrasando de golpe los cristales de los edificios por la magnitud de su velocidad, para que esta se parara en la cima de un edificio y con uno de sus dedos formara una esfera de fuego tan grande como la misma ciudad, solo para dar una leve sonrisa diabólica y lanzar dicha esfera sobre la ciudad, pero antes de que fuese a impactar a la ciudad comenzó a consumirse poco a poco hasta que desapareció y así apareciendo Vali con su armadura blanca.

Vali: ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Albion: Vali, esa energia la he sentido antes.

Vali: No me digas, es amiga de ese tal Obelisco. ¡Te matare desgraciada!

Zauber: Maldito dragón, ¡Muere de una vez!

Con ello Zauber choco amabas palmas y provoco una corriente de aire que al momento destrozo parte de edificios y vidrios, golpeando a Vali quien apenas pudo mantenerse en vuelo, sin abstenerse Zauber golpeo a Vali en la cara lanzándolo al mar, Zauber rápidamente voló para atrapar a Vali, quien antes de ser golpeado activo su Balance breaker divisor y contrarresto el ataque de Zauber, para luego girar la situación a su favor, siendo Zauber quien recibía los golpes de Vali, a pesar de estar muy débil su poder de su Longinus le ayudaba bastante en la batalla, pero el inconveniente era que no podía mantener mucho tiempo su armadura, mientras más golpeaba a Zauber su armadura se desvanecía.

Albion: No te sobre esfuerces Vali, a este paso morirás de exceso de energía.

Vali: Cállate dragón imbécil, en estos momentos no tengo nada más que hacer que derrotar a este maldito desgraciado,

Exclamaba impaciente Vali, mientras golpeaba a Zauber quien detuvo su último golpe para luego darle un golpe certero en la cara mandándolo al suelo donde Natsuru y las otras chicas estaban.

Vali: Desgraciada...

Natsuru: No puede ser, ¿Quién es este chico?

Shizuku: ¡Cuidado!

Exclamo Shizuku advirtiendo que Zauber en forma de un meteorito iba en contra de Vali, al impactar y al disiparse el humo Natsuru se encontraba en el suelo y encima de este estaba Zauber manteniendo su puño a centímetros de la cara Natsuru, Zauber al ver Natsuru comenzo a llorar a mares.

Zauber: Perdóname...amor...

Natsuru: Zauber...

Zauber: Encuentra...la lanza...evita...el nacimiento.

Natsuru: ¿Qué nacimiento?

Sin intercambiar alguna otra palabra está salio volando del lugar dejando a todos impresionados por tal escena. La ciudad estaba en completo caos, antes de que Natsuru y las chicas se dieran cuenta eran rodeados por un despliegue militar de demonios, entre ellos estaba encabezado por Kiba y Xenovia.

Kiba: Ustedes cuatro bajen las armas y pónganse de rodillas.

Ordeno el caballero de Rias Gremory mientras desenfundaba su espada y apuntaba a Natsuru y a las chicas, pero este se detuvo al ver a Vali en el suelo.

Kiba: ¿Vali?

Xenovia: No puede ser. Es Vali.

Kiba: Llévenselo y por favor denle atención médica inmediata. Mientras tanto encierren a estas personas.

Con la petición de Kiba los soldados comenzaron a aprisionar a Shizuku, Mikoto, Akane y por supuesto a Natsuru.

Natsuru: Esperen, no les hagan daño.

Kiba: Sédenlos. Limpiar enseguida este desorden. Xenovia, vamos rápidamente a informarle a Rias.

Xenovia: Claro.

En el inframundo, dentro del consejo de reyes, hacían presencia el clan Sitrim, Astaroth, Glasya y Gremory.

Ajuka: Empecemos de una vez esto.

Comento el líder del clan Astaroth , de cabello verde.

Serafall: Relaja la raja, Ajuka, lo que discutiremos hoy va a ser algo muy importante y muy serio.

Falbium: Serafall ese lenguaje.

Serafall: Ups, lo siento.

Falbium: Bueno, prosiguiendo con lo que dijo Ajuka, deberíamos ver de una buena vez la situación actual.

Rias: Bueno ya que tanto insisten, les diré de una vez. Necesito sus fuerzas militares para combatir en una guerra.

Ajuka: ¿Disculpa?, ¿Acaso quieres iniciar una guerra?

Rias: No, lo que pretendo es prepararnos para una guerra.

Serafall: ¿Guerra?, ¿Por qué a dé a ver una guerra?

Falbium: ¿Y Contra quién sería?

Ajuka: No me digas que quieres armarte con nuestras tropas para protegerte de ese niñato que los hizo trisas a tu equipo.

Rias: Es más que un niñato, es un sirviente de un hombre muy poderoso, que nunca se había visto en toda nuestra historia.

Ajuka: Entonces no existe dicho ser. No hay nadie más poderoso que Trihex y Gran Rojo.

Rias: Pues si lo hay, la ciudad de Nueva York ha sido devastada, ya que ese ser que les menciono es muy poderosos.

Ajuka: Hasta donde sé sabe, uno de tus sirvientes estaba en el lugar. Este chico, Hyoudou Issei, el portador del Balance Breaker, con el espíritu del gran dragón emperador rojo. Por cómo se comportó la última vez, No me sorprende que en un ataque de ira esté perdiera el control de sus poderes y arrasará con media ciudad.

Rías: No puedo responder ante eso, ya que no tengo ninguna información de lo que ocurrió en ese lugar, pero te puedo asegurar que Issei no sería capaz de hacer tal atrocidad.

Ajuka: Niégalo si gustas, de todas formas, no te daremos nuestra fuerza militar.

Rías: ¿Por qué?

Falbium: No tiene sentido poner a tu disposición las fuerzas armadas, sinceramente no me parece necesario. En dado caso que esté sujeto que mencionas venga aquí al inframundo, no pasará de la puerta, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Ajuka: Te has vuelto un poco paranoica, Rías Gremory. ¿Acaso te afecto la muerte de tu hermano?

Rías: Claro que me afectó, pero eso no está nublando mi juicio, estas personas son peligrosas, si no los detenemos antes todo el inframundo caerá.

Sairaorg: Tiene razón.

Exclamó el león dorado entrando por la puerta principal llamando la atención de los presentes.

Sairaorg: El nombre del desgraciado que vendrá aquí es Obelisco. El mismo quemo de raíz el reino de asgard y consigo vienen los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis y a su disposición tienen al ejército dorado y el ejército de anubis, en otras palabras, los ejércitos inmortales.

Serafall: ¿Sairaorg?

Ajuka: ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?

Sairaorg: Porque yo mismo he presenciado el inmenso y devastador poder de Obelisco, arrasó con el reino de Odín, asesino a los mismos príncipes, Thor y Loki y fulminó con la vida de Odín.

Serafall: ¿Qué pasó con Vali?

Sairaorg: Lamento decirles que no se el paradero de Vali, tampoco el de Kuroka y el de Sakura. Lo que propone Rías es cierto, necesitamos toda la fuerza militar del inframundo.

Ajuka: ¿Le tienen miedo a ese tal obelisco? Uf, me tienen algo decepcionado. Lo único que escuchó son cuentos de niños, el ejército dorado es una antigua leyenda, las piezas de la corona fueron destruidas cuando hicieron el tratado de paz el rey elfo con los humanos.

Rías: ¿Insinúas que metimos?

Ajuka: Si. No sabes nada de liderazgo Rías, tu hermano a muerto y tu primer mandato es iniciar una guerra con alguien que desconocemos. Todo lo que dicen son cuentos de niños, atiéndete a la realidad Rías, el hecho que hayan matado a tu hermano significa que el asesinó solo tuvo un golpe de suerte, no tuvo suficiente poder para asesinarnos.

Rías: Es una mentira lo que dices, mi primer mandato no es iniciar una guerra, es preservar la paz en el inframundo además de protegerlo, eso hacia mi hermano, tu solo me quieres hacer ver como una mediocre niña que no sabe lo que hace.

Ajuka: No lo quiero hacer ver, es un hecho niña.

Sairaorg: ¡Ya basta! Lo único que están haciendo es perder el tiempo. Rías mantén tu postura y Ajuka, se lo qué pretendes y más te vale que no lo hagas, porque juro que pateare tu trasero de pobre diablo.

Ajuka: ¡¿Acaso me estás amenazando?!

Exclamó esté elevando su poder demoníaco, al igual que Sairaorg, en ese momento Falbium se puso en medio de estos para tranquilizar el momento.

Falbium: Relajarse, venimos a dialogar y tomar decisiones, no a pelear como perros y gatos.

Ajuka: Da igual. Yo me largo. Llámenme cuando haiga una verdadera amenaza.

Dijo esté al momento de salir por la puerta molesto dejando todos en silencio.

Serafall: Perdone lo. También le afecto la muerte de Shixes. No lo acepta.

Sairaorg: Pues que lo acepte rápido. En la batalla que tendremos contra Obelisco no debe de a ver dudas.

Falbium: Bueno prosiguiendo con la junta. ¿Qué acciones tomarás si viene esta persona? ¿Cómo es que lo derrotaran?

Rías: Nosotros lo haremos, juntos, atacaremos con todo nuestro poder. Si eso no funciona usaremos esto.

Dijo está invocando el contenedor que el grupo de Basará tenía.

Rías: Es un contenedor especial, que encierra desde demonios y ángeles hasta dioses.

Falbium: Bien. En ese caso, cuenta con mi clan Rías, pondré a tu disposición toda mi fuerza militar.

Rías: Gracias.

Serafall: Pues por lo que veo, será divertido está batalla así que ¡Hagámoslo!

Rías: Gracias en verdad.

Falbium: ¿Dónde será la batalla?

Sairaorg: No estamos muy seguros, pero parece que van a atacar aquí.

Rías: Pensaba en evacuar a toda la gente de la ciudad estado y que la pelea sea en la ciudad.

Sairaorg: Será una pelea muy feroz, por lo tanto, creemos que deberíamos hacer un círculo protector en la mansión y un círculo de restricción a partir de la ciudad.

Serafall: Pues creo que debemos ponernos a manos a la obra. Las puertas del infierno intentan ser abiertas.

Dijo está mirando al horizonte donde se encontraban las puertas del inframundo, siendo golpeadas.

Rias: Si.

En ese momento Kiba y Xenovia entraron a la sala de juntas.

Xenovia: presidenta Rias.

Rias: ¿Qué ocurre?

Kiba: Hemos encontrado algo que le puede interesar.

Minutos después Rias junto a los demás veían a Vali quien se quitaba sus vendas como si nada.

Vali: Rias, ¿Cuánto tiempo?, me han contado lo de tu hermano, lo lamento mucho.

Rias: ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas regenerado tan rápido?

Vali: Recuerda que soy el hijo del Rey demonio original, además que soy el portador del dragón emperador blanco.

Rias: Si bueno, espero que estés al 100 por que se avecina una batalla que sin duda tu querrás participar.

Vali: ¿Quién dijo que participaría?

Rias: ¿Qué?

Vali: Le pondré fin al desgraciado que mato a mi padre.

Rias: ¿Hablas de Odín?

Vali: Claro, hizo añicos mi amada ciudad y me humillo, le dejare en claro que Vali Lucifer no es un enclenque.

Rias: Me parece bien.

Vali: Por ahora iré a un lugar más relajado.

Comento este mientras se levantaba de su cama y se acomodaba su chaqueta.

Rias: ¿A dónde iras?

Vali: Al pozo de Darvaza, ahí encontrare respuestas.

Rias: No es tiempo de ir a pasear, necesito ayuda.

Vali: ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso no tienes al emperador rojo por aquí?

Rias: Desapareció...y no sabemos dónde está.

Vali: Uf, que pena, pero en estos momentos tengo asuntos más importantes que ver.

Rias: ¿Es más importante que tu hogar?

Vali: El inframundo nunca fue mi hogar Rias y no lo será ahora. Así que con tu permiso.

Con ello este dio media vuelta para ir a la salida, pero fue detenido por Sairaorg.

Sairaorg: ¿Acaso estas huyendo?

Vali: Jajaja, que pésimo sentido del humor tienes león. No claro que no huyo, en primera voy a ir a un lugar para reunir energía y venir aún más poderoso que nunca, segunda iré a buscar a Sakura, tengo entendido que ella sigue aquí.

Sairaorg: Sakura no ha llegado, me temo que no se su paradero.

Vali: Por eso mismo iré a buscarla.

Sairaorg: ¿Por qué el poderoso y arrogante Vali Lucifer ira a reunir energía en un pozo insignificante?

Vali: Mira león perdedor, quisiera reventarte la cara, pero ahora no estoy de humor de humillarte, ni tampoco tengo tiempo, así que te voy a ser directo, con el poder actual que tengo no le hice nada a ese bastardo de Obelisco, al igual que tú, ¿crees que pelear con el mismo poder de pelea, hará la diferencia de la última vez?, claro que no, por eso tengo que ir a la tumba de los cinco dragones reyes para pedir poder.

Sairaorg: Me parece bien. Espero que llegues a con mucho más poder que el que tienes.

Vali: Si, no te preocupes, si no llego a tiempo, Ophis se encargará de él.

Rias: ¿Sabes dónde está?

Vali: La última vez que hable con ella estaba en las catacumbas de Francia, creo que estaba haciendo un encargo. Posiblemente aun siga ahí.

Rias: Gracias, por la información.

Vali: Si y discúlpame Rias, me quedaría un ratito más, pero no tengo tiempo ni si quiera de dormir, por ahora solo retengan a Obelisco hasta que llegue, Ophis o Issei.

Rias: ¿Tienes idea de dónde está?

Vali: Posiblemente este muerto...ni siquiera yo puedo detectar su presencia, lo lamento.

Rias: De acuerdo...gracias de igual manera.

Vali: Rias...te advierto que este hombre que viene, no es cualquier hijo de perra que hayamos enfrentado antes. Me dio una paliza a mí y a Sairaorg, si te lo encuentras tienes de dos, o peleas con todo tu poder y lo fulminas de una vez o mejor corre.

Rias: Gracias, ya me lo habían dicho.

Vali: Bueno por el momento me retiro. Los veo dentro de un rato.

Con ello este se retiró del lugar dejando a Rias algo pensativa, mientras con este mismo rápidamente se trasladó a las celdas donde estaban Natsuru y sus amigas.

Vali: Hola chicos, si quieren salir de aquí, quiero que me digan ahora todo lo que sepan de ese tal Omnipotente y si es el mismo desgraciado con el que voy a enfrentarme.

Fait-Link park


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

"Unión de universos"

En la ciudad de Nueva York, Tomoky recién cobraba la conciencia, mirando a su amiga Ikaros quien le veía preocupada, al verla Tomoky sintió un gran calor de amor que hace que se sonroje demasiado, pero dicho rubor se desvanece al ver que la ciudad estaba completamente destruida y abatida por la gran batalla que tuvieron, los edificios destruidos y completamente derrumbados, carreteras y calles por igual, cuervos y aves aterrizaban en el lugar y hacian su peculiar sonido de ave, mientras se paraba en los cuerpos sin vida de algunas personas que no consiguieron salir a tiempo del lugar, Tomoky estaba viendo una ciudad muerta, el ocaso provocaba que el lugar se viera mucho peor, al ver esto Tomoky se entristeció ya que el adora la paz y ver una ciudad así le hace ver como es el caos tan desgarrador, pero fue despojado de sus pensamientos por su querida amiga Angeloid.

Ikaros: ¿Se encuentra bien maestro?

Tomoky: Si, bueno...no lo sé...

En ese momento se acordó de sus amigos por lo tanto indico a su amiga que les ubicase y los trajera con él, mientras ella hacia dicho acto Astarea y Ninfa salieron del agua y fueron con este para ver si se encontraba bien, dando por hecho que lo estaba, al igual que a Ikaros les ordeno ir a buscar a sobrevivientes, este por otro lado comenzó a buscar en los rincones de la tierra, estaba entre escombros rodeados de agua por lo que él tenía que saltarlos, en un momento preciso vio a Kuroka en una roca a punto de caer al agua, por lo tanto este corrió para salvarle, logrando su cometido y llevándola a arrastras a la orilla de otra roca mucho más grande y espaciosa, siendo así que Ikaros, Astarea y Ninfa llegaron con sus amigos y con un puñado de sobrevivientes inconscientes, siendo estos cada uno revisados, Sugata, Mikako, Sakura y Kuroka habían despertado, pero Sohara se encontraba en mal estado, siendo que todos entraron en sock, menos Ninfa quien intentaba hacerla entrar en reacción, en ese momento el agua se estremeció junto al suelo y del mar salió disparado Takashi con su armadura de Dragón rojo, para ir con el grupo, pero al ver a Takashi se posicionaron en modo de combate, pero fueron detenidos por Kuroka quien dejó que Takashi se acercará, para así este poner su mano sobre el pecho de Sohara para darle un golpe con mucha rapidez y fuera que hizo que Sohara sacará de golpe el agua que había ido a tomar mientras estaba en el agua inconveniente.

Tomoky: Gracias.

Takashi: No hay de qué.

Ninfa: Golpear su diafragma fue buena idea, lo hubiera hecho, pero si no calculaba bien mi fuerza le hubiera hecho polvo sus costillas y sus pulmones. Bien hecho.

Takashi: De nada.

Sakura: Santo dios…la ciudad…quedo…hechas trizas...

Dijo esta mientras miraba dicho lugar completamente destruida.

Sakura: Todo esto es mi culpa…si hubiera venido más rápido aquí, tal vez hubiera salvado la ciudad.

Takashi: No te eches la culpa, no ayudará en nada, esto es parte de la guerra.

Sakura: Lo dices como si fuera un juego.

Takashi: No, esto lo digo porque en primera nuestro enemigo sobre pasa los poderes de cada uno de nosotros en esta roca, es evidente que esto acabo mal y ganó en parte esa mujer con llevarse a mi maestro, pero este no es el momento de estarse echando culpas.

Kuroka: Tiene razón este chico. Debemos ayudarnos.

Sakura: ¿Quién se cree el que es? ¿Tú que eres de Issei?

Takashi: Esas preguntas se las responderé cuando hallamos rescatado a todos los supervivientes, a trabajar.

Dijo esté antes de tomar vuelo al lugar, Tomoky dio la orden a sus amigas de hacer lo que digo Takashi, mientras el junto a Ninfa, Kuroka y Sakura atendían a los heridos.

Luego de una hora las posibilidades de encontrar a más supervivientes comenzaban a descender, todos los supervivientes decidieron refugiarse en un túnel que parecía aún estar intacto, mientras los demás comían Takashi miraba el lugar y como sobre volaban Ikaros y Astarea, Kuroka y Sakura en esos momentos aparecieron para hablar con Takashi quien permanecía en su forma humana.

Takashi: ¿Cómo van los sobrevivientes?

Kuroka: Dejando de lado que están algo conmocionados por el inesperado acontecimiento y que somos demonios, bien, varios están heridos, al igual que Sohara.

Sakura: Si, bueno… Dejando de lado un momento esto. ¿Qué es lo que haremos? No podemos transportarnos, algo o alguien ha puesto una barrera de energía invisible que no solo corta las comuniones, sino que también impide teletransportarnos. ¿Nadie vendrá a ayudarnos?

Takashi: Estoy al tanto de eso. Ya le he dicho a dragi que vea la manera de que rompa esa barrera.

Kuroka: ¿Hablas del dragón emperador rojo?

Takashi: Si. Saluda dragi.

Dragi: "Hola Kuroka, Reina de hielo"

Hablo en voz alta el espíritu del dragón rojo atreves de la mano de Takashi,

Kuroka: ¿Dragi, eres tú?

Dragi: "El mismo"

Sakura: ¿Qué ocurrido? ¿Qué no era tu portador Issei?

Dragi: Claro que lo sigue siendo, solamente es que partí a la mitad mi alma y por esa razón es que estoy con Takashi.

Kuroka: ¡Eso es imposible! ¡¿Cómo ha logrado hacer eso?!

Dragi: "Ni si quiera yo no sé cómo pasó, pero el punto es que en estos momentos hay una amenaza muy grande, esto solo es el primer paso para algo mucho más grande".

Sakura: ¿Qué clase de problemas?

Dragi: Ya lo saben. En estos momentos estoy rastreando mi otra parte de alma para poder ubicar a Issei, para poder destruir el domo de energía necesitamos la fuerza de Issei.

Kuroka: ¿Has tenido algún avance?

Dragi: "Aun no, es más complicado encontrar la energía de Issei, es como si estuviera aquí y a la vez no.

Kuroka: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Takashi: Se puede decir que Issei no se encuentra ni vivo ni muerto.

Sakura: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kuroka: Que se encuentra en el limbo.

Sakura: Eso no se escucha nada bien.

Takashi: Por supuesto, no tenemos idea de cómo ir a ese lugar sin ser teletrasnsportados.

Tomoky: Tal vez si lo haiga.

Dijo el joven peli negro mientras se paraba enfrente de estos.

Takashi: Perdón por el atrevimiento, pero no pueden involucrarse más ustedes.

Tomoky: Ya estoy involucrado y no me importa a quien afecte.

Kuroka: Lo lamento, pero no podemos hacer eso Tomoky. Esto no es un juego.

Tomoky: Me vale un pepino eso, lastimaron a Sohara y eso yo no sé los voy a perdonar.

Sugata: Tiene razón Sakurai. En estos momentos nuestra amiga está lastimada y no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados.

Dijo él peli gris apareciendo junto con los demás integrantes de su grupo.

Sakura: Esto es cosa seria, el que atacó forma parte de alguien mucho más poderoso, no podrán hacerle frente a esta amenaza solos.

Tomoky: Ustedes no pudieron solos.

Sakura: Eso pasó por que estábamos con la guardia baja, esta vez los apalearemos.

Tomoky: Con nuestra ayuda lograremos derrotar al que está detrás de esto.

El trio de chicos estaban algo sorprendidos ya que sus palabras fueron con mucha confianza y determinación.

Takashi: De acuerdo… ¿cuál es el plan?

Sakura: Espera un momento, ellos no pueden participar en esto.

Takashi: Ya están envueltos en esto, no tenemos otra opción, además, ellos poseen determinación y poder, algo que necesitamos en estos momentos, Azzazel no está ni tampoco Issei, no nos queda otra opción, nosotros tres no detendremos está amenaza.

Sakura: ¿Cuándo te nombraste líder?

Kuroka: Eso no importa Sakura, tiene razón de todas maneras, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Pero, Tomoky ¿creen poder estar listos para esto?

Tomoky: Sea lo que sea, no estoy dispuesto a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, se lo debo a Sohara.

Ikaros: Yo haré todo lo que mi maestro me diga.

Con ello todos asintieron ante esta confesión, por lo tanto, Kuroka y Sakura con un suspiro aceptaron la ayuda del grupo.

Kuroka: De acuerdo, ¿cuál es el plan?

Takashi: Rescatar a Issei y darle una paliza a esa mujer.

Sakura: Bien, ¿para dónde jalamos?

Tomoky: No lo sé

Kuroka: ¡No me jodas! ¡luego de esa confesión de compromiso ¿no sabes qué hacer? ¡Qué decepción!

Takashi: Esperen un momento… ¿sienten eso?

Kuroka: ¿Es acaso energía?

Sakura: ¿Por qué se me hace familiar está energía?

En ese instante arriba de estos un portal se abrió y de este, tres sujetos descendieron de este mismo, uno de ellos golpeo a Takashi lanzándolo lejos del lugar, mientras los demás se posicionaron en modo de combate, los dos sujetos eran Yato y Bishamon junto con Nora.

Yato: ¡Devuélvanme a Hiyori!

Un joven de uniforme deportivo, botas y con dos espadas dio dos ráfagas de cortes dirigidos al grupo, quienes estos fueron protegidos por Kuroka, Ikaros y Nifa.

Takashi: ¡¿Ahora qué?!

Dijo esté parándose del suelo y sacaba su guantelete rojo, pero en la mano derecha mientras veía al joven peli azul para luego lanzarse al ataque. Por otro lado Ikaros vio que otro sujeto del sexo femenino con una espada gigante se acercaba a gran velocidad montado en un león preparando su espada para cortar de tajo a Tomoky y a Kuroka, pero antes de que fuesen tocados Astarea choco espadas contra la mujer, mientras Ninfa cubría a todos con un escudo, siendo reforzado por Kuroka con círculos mágicos, en medio del grupo una niña con un vestido japonés blanco apareció de repente para así está con sus dedos trazará dos barreras blancas en forma de cruz separando al grupo en diferentes direcciones, mientras Tomoky y Kuroka se recuperaban de dicho ataque apareció la mujer con la espada ante ellos.

Bishamon: Si no quieren morir a manos de la gran diosa de la guerra, entregarnos a Hiyori.

Tomoky: ¡Abajo!

Dijo esté antes de sacar su tarjeta mágica del bolsillo para invocar su armadura de bragas y golpear a Bishamon de lleno, en ese momento el león de Bishamon atacó a Tomoky lanzándose en contra de esté, Ikaros enseguida tiro de la cola del león y lo lanzó lejos del lugar, Bishamon ya recuperada golpeó a Ikaros en la cara para así dejar a la angeloid con un rasguño.

Bishamon: Pagarás por a ver tratado así a Karuha.

Ikaros: Morirás por amenazar a mi Máster.

Dijo está antes de lanzarse a una batalla épica entre ambas mujeres, mientras Nora peleaba al mismo tiempo con todas las chicas del grupo, superando por poco la velocidad de Astarea y un poco la astucia de Ninfa, los reflejos de Mikako y de Sugata, mientras Yato estaba peleando con Takashi quién le estaba dando una increíble pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, en un momento Yato recibió una fuerte patada en la cara que lo hizo estamparse con un edificios dejando a Yato en el suelo, Takashi no espero y con una ráfaga de energía atacó al Dios de la calamidad, pero Nora enseguida apareció ante Yato e hizo una línea divisoria bloqueando por poco el golpe de Takashi, pero eso no lo detuvo ya que voló a dicha barrera para golpearla con un puñetazo, Yato ya recuperado vio dicho acontecimiento y decidió atacar a esté mismo, por otro lado Bishamon luchaba a la par con Astarea y con Ikaros al mismo tiempo, su velocidad era casi similar a Kiba y a Xenovia en perspectiva de Kuroka, quién mantenía un círculo mágico ante los demás, Bishamon cayó de un golpe ya que por cubrirse de un golpe de Ikaros recibió un azote por parte del escudo de Astarea, mientras se recuperaba Ikaros sacó su mejor arma la cuál era el arco de la reina Urano, Bishamon al verlo Kazuma enseguida le advirtió que su poder era desconocido, pero que si esa flecha le llegase a tocar podría caber la posibilidad de que muriera, pero antes de que lanzará la flecha Ikaros Bishamon invoco a sus dos armas de fuego Shinkis y disparó a Ikaros, Astarea al ver esto cubrió a Ikaros de las balas, mientras esto ocurría Kuraha apareció atrás de ella y las apresó entre sus enormes patas, inmovilizando por unos momentos a Ikaros, pero está se alzó en vuelo para arrojae de nuevo a Kuraha, Bishamon al ver esto corrió con toda su velocidad para saltar a gran altura y tomar del tobillo a Ikaros para lanzarla hacia Astarea y caer sobre esta, mientras eso ocurría Bishamon invoco a Kazuma en su forma humana para que hiciera una línea divisoria para que Kuraha cayera sobre esta y amortiguara su caída, con ello Bishamon prosiguió a invocar a dos Shinkis más para que hicieran líneas divisorias pero con ayuda de Kazuma para hacer que encerraran a Ikaros y a Astarea, con ello está continuo en ir a por los demás miembros, Kuroka lanzó encantamientos, pero eran repelidos por la espada de Bishamon, al no poder evitar que se acercará Bishamon dio una fuerte patada al estómago de esta de una fuerte magnitud que hizo que colisionara su cuerpo contra una pared intacta, mientras Nora evadía con facilidad los ataques de Sugata, Ninfa y Mikako para dar fin a su batalla está hizo una ráfaga de energía para hacer que estos fueran lanzados a la cárcel que habían creado los shinkis de Bishamon, Bishamon por otro lado evadía los proyectiles y balas que le proporcionaba la armadura de Tomoky, siendo que está en un corte limpio daño fatal la armadura de Tomoky quedando sin brazos y Con media armadura destruida, por suerte Tomoky quedó ileso, por otro lado Yato y Takashi mantenían una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo Takashi a pesar de a ver entrenado muy duro no era capaz de alcanzar la velocidad y la destreza de Yato, la diferencia de poderes era casi igual, pero entre experiencia en combate era totalmente diferente, siendo así que Takashi recibió de lleno una pata de Yato, siendo así Yato solo espero a que se levantará haciendo unas maromas con Seki.

Yato: ¡Acabemos con esto Yukine!

Con el ultimátum de sus palabras intento hacer un corte limpio a la cabeza de Takashi quien detuvo el ataque con su mano izquierda y así este elevará su poder.

Takashi: Opino lo mismo.

Con ello este se transformó con su armadura de Dragón rojo, siendo así que este prendiera fuego a su cuerpo, Yato al ver esto se alejó mientras Yukine siendo un tesoro sagrado vio a Dragi en su forma original, como si estuviese el mismísimo Dragi enfrente suyo, haciendo que Yukine tuviera miedo.

Yato: ¿Qué ocurre Yukine?

Yukine: ¡Es un dragón!

Yato: ¿De qué carajos hablas?

Yukine: ¡¿Acaso no ves esa cosa?!

En ese momento Yato puso su atención a Takashi viendo así con sus ojos que encima de él se veía la figura de Dragi.

Yato: ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

Yukine: Es lo mismo que me pregunto.

Takashi: ¡Deja de hablar contigo! ¡Y pelea!

Dijo esté antes de lanzarse a Yato, siendo que este esquivo el golpe de Takashi que hizo que se destruyera el concreto e hiciera una corriente de aire muy poderoso, Yato no tuvo otra opción más que cambiar a la forma de supervivencia ya que los ataques de Takashi eran bestiales y si recibía un golpe directamente sus huesos quedarían hechos añicos, pareciendo que Takashi se había convertido en una especie de Superman ya que su velocidad era mucho más rápida y su fuerza era bestial.

Yukine: ¡No dejes que te toque!

Yato: ¡¿Qué crees que hago tonto?!

Mientras en las sombras una figura oscura miraba el acontecimiento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿?: Un dios contra un dragón celestial, esto me parece muy divertido. Pongamos las cosas más interesantes.

Con ello está mujer chasqueó los dedos siendo así que todos sin excepciones fueron teletrasnsportado envolviendo a todos en un círculo mágico, para así activar un portal siendo que todos cayeron en el mar, sin que ellos lo pidieran se sumergían muy rápido, llegando hasta el fondo, pero lo más inusual fue que salieron del agua hacia abajo, pero cayendo del cielo, (algo así como los power Rangers la película del 2018 en la escena del agua).

Todos cayeron a gran velocidad, en diferentes direcciones.

Tomoky: ¡Esto va a doler!

En último momento estos no sintieron nada al caer ya que sus cuerpos se detuvieron antes de que cayeran al suelo para luego caer ligeramente en lo que parecía una selva.

Mikako: ¿Qué pasó?

Sugata: No tengo ni puta idea.

Ninfa: ¡Qué asco!

Dijo la pequeña peli azul saliendo de un charco de lodo.

Yukine: ¿Qué carajos?

Dijo Yukine al ver que Yato estaba enredado entre lianas al igual que Takashi ya en su forma Humana.

Yato: Cobalsqui ¿Opciones?

Takashi: ¡¿Qué carajos hiciste?!

Yato: No Fui yo, pedazo de alcornoque, más bien, ¿Tu qué hiciste?

En otro lado.

En ese momento todos se levantaron y miraron a su alrededor, parecía una selva oscura y gris con raíces negras en todos lados, el cielo estaba más gris y oscuro de él caían copos de nieve.

Yato: ¿Qué clase de fantasma eres tú?

Takashi: ¡No soy un fantasma pedazo de alcornoque!

Yato: ¿Qué carajos eres?

Takashi: Soy un demonio.

Yato: Me salió peor. ¡Liberarme enseguida!

Takashi: ¿Por qué lo haría? si tú eres el loco que nos atacó.

Yato: Por que vine a rescatar a Hiyori. ¡¿Dime dónde está?!

Takashi: ¡No lo sé! ¡No conozco a ninguna Hiyori!

Yato: Espera, ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso no la conocías?!

Takashi: ¡Ya te dije que no!

Yukine: ¡Idiota! ¡atacaste a otra persona!

Takashi: ¡¿De dónde vino esa voz?!

Yato: Es mi tesoro sagrado.

Dijo esté señalando a Yukine quien estaba en el suelo.

Takashi: ¿Tú también tienes encerrado un espíritu?

Yato: No bobo. Él es una persona. Vuelve a la normalidad Yukine.

Con la petición de este Yukine volvió a su estado humano.

Takashi: ¡¿Qué?!

Yukine: Verte así colgando me da mucha gracia.

Yato: ¡Déjate de estupideces Yukine y libérame!

Yukine: De acuerdo.

Dijo esté antes de hacer una línea divisoria rápida para cortar las lianas y dejar caer a Yato de golpe.

Takashi: Ayúdenme.

Yukine: ¿Por qué lo haríamos?

Takashi: Bueno la verdad no sé, tal vez porque yo no soy tu enemigo.

Yukine: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Cómo sabemos que tu no secuestraste a Hiyori?

Takashi: En primera no conozco a una tal Hiyori, segunda porque me lo deben, ¡Ustedes me atacaron! Debería recibir una disculpa.

Yato: ¡Mientes!

Takashi: ¡¿Por qué carajos mentiría?!

Yukine: Yato, creo que él no está mintiendo. Es lógico que haya atacado, luego de que les hayamos atacado.

Yato: Mmmmm …buen punto. De todas formas, no confío en él.

Yukine: Entonces confía en mí.

Yato: Mmmm…de acuerdo. Bueno Yukine bájalo.

Dijo esté mientras se giraba y miraba a su alrededor, mientras Yukine liberaba a Takashi de la misma forma que a Yato.

Takashi: A ver…no, espérate carnal…auch.

Yato: Bueno amigo quiero que me digas ¿Qué carajos está ocurriendo y quién eres tú?

Takashi: Bueno, mi nombre es Takashi, soy un demonio perteneciente de la familia Gremory, un clan demonio muy poderoso, básicamente los meros, meros. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta de qué carajos pasa, ni si quiera yo mismo lo sé, parece que nos teletransportaron. Ahora quiero que me digas tú ¿Quién eres?

Yato: Bueno mi nombre es Yato, y yo soy un dios.

Takashi: La verdad no te ves como un dios, te ves como un pollosero.

Yukine: Verdad que sí.

Tras el comentario de Yukine este sintió un relámpago caer sobre él y hacer que este se sintiera humillado.

Yato: ¡Claro que lo soy!

Yukine: Bueno eso no importa, en estos momentos tenemos que ir a rescatar a Hiyori y a Bishamon.

Yato: Si, pero mira este lugar. Básicamente está desierto y…

Yukine: Muerto.

Takashi: Bueno, no importa mucho eso así que vamos.

Dijo esté girando su trayectoria y seguir un camino, pero este choco con una especie de hombre hecho de rocas de lava.

Takashi: ¡¿Pero qué?!

Al momento de que Takashi hablase el hombre vómito lo que parecía líquido de lava en la cara de Takashi, al ver esto Yukine rápidamente hizo una línea divisoria separando a Takashi con el monstruo.

Yukine: ¡¿Estás bien?!

Takashi: ¡Quema! ¡Quema mucho!

Dijo esté mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

Yato: Tranquilízate. Nosotros nos encarga-

Antes de que este acabará dos personas golpearon a este haciendo que este saliera volando a lo que parecía un desierto no muy lejos de ahí.

Yukine: ¡Yato!

Yato: ¡¿Ahora qué?!

Dijo esté mirando a sus atacantes quienes eran un hombre de cabello gris con forma de picos y túnica negra y su acompañante era un hombre de cabello rosa con lentes.

¿?: Mira Gowther vamos apenas llegando a este lugar y ya hay uno de nuestras copias baratas de los siete pecados capitales.

Gowther: Bueno Ban, este mundo no es igual al nuestro, pero diría que esté sujeto se parece a Merlín.

Ban: Él es mío.

Yato: Diablos. ¡Seki!...

Yukine: ¡Espera! Takashi aún no está bien.

Yato: Demonios…tengo entonces que pelear mano a mano. ¡Yukine cuida a Takashi!

Yukine: ¡Claro!

Yato: Yo por lo mientras acabaré con ustedes.

Mientras se posicionaba para pelear, Gowther acomodo levemente sus lentes para ver qué nivel de poder tenía Yato a lo que este sentía que le miraba dentro de su ropa y mejor se cubrió con sus manos.

Gowther: Fuerza de 3,000, magia: 1,00 espíritu: 4,500 un total de 8,500 un enemigo formidable.

Ban: No te paniques es solo un débil lucho.

Yato: ¡¿A quién le dices débil lucho?!

Dijo esté al momento de insertarle una patada a Van haciendo que este saliera volando en dirección contraria a Gowther, mientras este lanzó algunas flechas con su tesoro sagrado Herrit siendo esquivados por Yato, al mismo tiempo Van se recuperaba del golpe que le había proporcionado el dios de la calamidad, acomodándose su quijada y su ojo izquierdo que estaba a punto de salir de su cuenca, para así volver a la batalla más motivado.

Ban: ¡Vamos!

Yato: ¡¿Sigues aquí?!

¡Plash! Un fuerte golpe de Ban con su puño desnudo hizo que el suelo se quebrantara, Yato al ver esto le sorprendió un poco ya que no sentía el que este fuese un Humano normal, con ello Ban se limitó a atacar a Yato cuerpo a cuerpo, recibiendo algunos golpes Yato no podía creer que un humano tuviera una velocidad tan semejante a la suya, al igual que la fuerza, pero eso no le haría detenerse por lo tanto siguió con la pela con mucha más actitud, por otro lado Gowther alzaba su arco de energía para lanzarle una flecha a Yukine quien estaba acabando con los enemigos fácilmente con sus líneas divisorias, mientras cuidaba a Takashi.

Gowther: Adiós.

Con el ultimátum de sus palabras lanzó dicha flecha a Yukine, pero antes de que este fuese tocado la flecha se detuvo ya que Takashi la tomó en su mano para así desvancerla, Yukine al ver esto se sorprendió mucho, pero antes de que comentará algo este fue golpeado por Takashi y enseguida fue a toda velocidad hacia Gowther quien duras penas pudo evitar, esto atrajo la atención de Ban y de Yato.

Ban: ¿Qué carajos le pasa a tu amigo?

Yato: Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

Tras dispersarse la cortina de humo que hizo Takashi este dio un rugido muy potente, este se veía que todo su rostro y su brazo estaban fusionados con este, tenía los ojos rojos y transpiraban humo dando entender que estaba a punto de incendiarse.

El ruido que hizo este atrajo la atención de los demás quienes estaban luchando con los mismo moustros que Yukine combatió.

Bishamon: Debe ser Yato.

Mientras tanto, él peli azul petróleo gritaba como niña mientras esquivaba rocas de gran tamaño.

Yato: Hey Takashi podemos resolverlo civilizadamente.

Takashi: ¡Aaaaaaaaaahg!

Yato: De acuerdo entonces no.

Ban: Déjate de estupideces y pelea en serio.

Dijo esté intentando golpear a Yato, pero recibió de lleno una roca lanzada por el mismo chico castaño, aplastando su cuerpo por completo, Takashi intento golpear a Yato por el aire, obligando a este a quitarse de su posición, Gowther por lo mientras analizaba sus movimientos a lo lejos, Van por su parte levantó la roca que le había aplastado para regresarla al mismo quien se la había lanzado, cayendo encima de Takashi quien destrozó dicha roca de un puñetazo y golpeó a Van haciendo que su torso explotara.

Yato: Que increíble fuerza, no tengo otra opción. ¡Seki! ¡Ven a mí!

Con ello invoco a Yukine en su forma de tesoro sagrado para cortar la ráfaga de energía disparada por Takashi, Gowther vio esto muy poco usual.

Gowther: ¿Un tesoro sagrado?

Yato: Vamos Yukine. Demostremos quienes somos nosotros.

Yukine: Espera, no podemos matarlo, es nuestro-

Yato: ¿Amigo? No confundas las cosas Yukine, tenemos menos de 5 minutos de que le conocimos, no sabemos mucho de él, además por lo que veo, está siendo consumido por la maldad. Por ahora sería lo mejor acabar con su sufrimiento. A menos que quieras dialogar con él.

Takashi: ¡Aaaaaaaaaahg! ¡Los mataré!

Yukine: Dame unos minutos para decidirlo.

Yato: ¡¿Estas de coña Yukine?!

Dijo esté esquivando los golpes de Takashi y haciendo algunos cortes al mismo, pero inesperadamente este se regeneraba

Yato: Hay no es cierto.

¡Plash! Un duro y certero cabezazo resonó en el lugar e hizo que Yato quedará clavado en una pared y recibiera un golpe en el estómago tan duro que hizo que este se adentrará en una montaña formando un túnel, por otro lado, Takashi recibió un duro golpe a la cara por parte de Ban.

Ban: Si te preguntas porque estoy vivo, déjame decirte que soy inmortal.

Sin comentario otro comentario prosiguió a luchar con este, era evidente que la fuerza y la velocidad de Ban era algo de admirar, pero la velocidad y fuerza bestial de Takashi era algo sin igual, siendo que Ban estaba recibiendo una enorme paliza, en último momento de insertar el último golpe un hombre de cabello rubio, de ojos verdes y baja estatura detuviera el golpe de Takashi.

Ban: Vaya capitán, sí que tardó mucho, lo tenía bajo control.

Capitán: Lo siento amigo, tuve que acabar con algunos estorbos en el camino, los demás ya vienen para acá, vayan con ellos.

Con ello este dio un duro y devastador golpe que mandó lejos a Takashi colisionando con una docena de árboles.

Ban: De hecho, tengo algunos pendientes con ese que acabas de golpear y con ese que está saliendo del túnel.

Antes de que Yato diera un corte al cuello del capitán bloqueó las espadas de Yato con una espada.

Yato: ¡¿Quién carajos son?!

Capitán: Nosotros somos los siete pecados capitales.

Con ello expulsó una corriente de energía hacia Yato quien sólo se alejó brevemente de aquel sujeto.

Capitán: Mi nombre es Meliodas, soy el capitán de los siete pecados capitales y el dragón del pecado de la ira.

Yato: ¡¿Por qué todo el punto mundo está relacionado con los dragones?!

Meliodas: No sé quién eres ni me interesa, pero solo tengo una pregunta y es… ¡¿Dónde está Elizabeth?!

Con ello este se lanzó en contra de Yato quién no se negó en combatir contra esté, Ban por su parte fue a por Takashi, pero antes de que se diera cuenta vio que una espada gigantesca estaba en su pecho, esa espada pertenecía a la mismísima Bishamon.

Ban: ¿Pero? ¿qué?...

Bishamon: Muere.

Con ello está sacó su espada y lanzó lejos a Ban, para centrar su atención en Yato quien combatía a Meliodas en una intensa batalla de espadas.

Bishamon: Este mundo está lleno de fenómenos.

Ban: No creo que seas la indicada de decirlo bonita.

La voz de él peli gris hizo que Bishamon se concentrará en el viendo que su gran herida está regenerándose.

Bishamon: Por lo que veo eres inmortal.

Ban: Uh acertaste, y supongo que sabes lo que significa.

Bishamon: Espero que no seas una pérdida de tiempo.

Dijo está acomodándose en posición de combate y lanzarse al ataque junto con Ban. Mostrándole un poco su poder sobrehumano a la diosa de la guerra, ambas batallas estaban reñidas, la impresionante habilidad de defensa de Ban superaban las expectativas de Bishamon, mientras tanto la fuerza casi bruta de Meliodas hacia que Yato tuviera algo de dificultades, pero no era una gran amenaza para el dios de la calamidad por lo tanto era una batalla bastante entretenida entre ambos, Bishamon golpeaba sin compasión a Ban siendo que este recibía dichos golpes como si nada ya que su cuerpo se regeneraba casi de golpe, la velocidad de Bishamon era algo que Ban no esperaba ya que bloqueaba los golpes como si fuera una maestra marcial incluso un poco mejor que Meliodas, estaba sorprendido ya que la fuerza de Bishamon era igual o mejor que la de Ban, Gowther por su parte veía algo entretenido la batalla de Bishamon con Ban.

Gowther: Fuerza de 2,990, magia: 2,200 espíritu: 4,000 un total de 9,390. Más poderoso que ese chico, interesante, aunque su poder mágico y su fuerza aumenten considerablemente.

En un descuido del zorro de la avaricia este cayó al suelo con una espada clavada en el hombro.

Ban: ¡Ah! … ¿Pero qué demonios? ...las heridas no sanan.

Bishamon: Los tesoros sagrados no nada más lastiman a demonio y a fantasmas, pueden incluso lastimar a los inmortales.

Ban: Debe ser una broma.

Bishamon: Fue interesante la batalla, pero se acabó.

Con ello está alzó su enorme espada para acertar el último golpe, pero en un punto a otro está cayó al suelo de rodillas muy cansada.

Bishamon: ¡¿Qué demonios?!...mi fuerza.

Ban: Lo siento, pero yo decido cuando se acaba hermosa.

Dijo esté levantándose como si nada, Bishamon vio que este emitía poder y que su musculatura estaba aún más acumulada.

Ban: Gracias por el festín hermosa. Este es mi hechizo mágico **Snatch** Robo, para resumir, este conjuro roba todas tus capacidades físicas hasta el punto de quedar casi sin energía, así que graci-

Antes de que este terminará su alardeó este recibió de lleno un puñetazo en la quijada de parte de Bishamon que lo mando a estrellarse con unos árboles.

Bishamon: ¿En serio crees que yo solo dependiendo de mi fuerza física? La voluntad de un dios es más grande que nuestra fuerza pedazo de mierda.

Gowther: Wouw, subió su voluntad a 8,000 en un momento a otro.

Mientras Bishamon se acercaba a Ban este mismo se levantaba y acomodaba otra vez su quijada y miraba divertido a Bishamon.

Ban: Me pareces muy divertida, si no me hubiese enamorado de Elein me hubiera encantado por ti. Pero en estos momentos voy a destrozarte y a jugar contigo, lo que suceda primero.

Bishamon: No te dará tiempo ni de una ni de otra, hoy vas a caer animal.

Con su último comentario se lanzó nuevamente a la batalla.

Ban: Okey, vamos por el segundo raun.

Con ello este se lanzó en contra de Bishamon para chocar sus chacos con la espada de Bishamon y hacer una exploración, por otro lado, Meliodas y Yato comenzaban a tener algo de calor.

Yato: Para ser un enano te mueves bien.

Meliodas: Gracias y tú al ser un pollosero te mueves también bien.

Yato: Bueno, no se esperaría nada menos de mí, después de todo soy un dios.

Meliodas: ¿Un dios? ¿Qué clase de dios eres como para estar aquí?

Yato: Viene por mi amiga.

Meliodas: Que curioso yo también. Pero en estos momentos no tengo tiempo de estar jugando contigo.

Yato: Lo mismo digo.

Meliodas: Bien pongamos aprueba tu título de dios.

Yato: ¡Hagámoslo! ¡el calentamiento acabo! ¡Que empiece el primer raun!

Con ello estos se lanzaron a la batalla en una increíble lucha, ambos parecían tener la misma velocidad y fuerza, ambos sabían que ataque iba a realizar el otro y lo evitaban a toda costa, estos llegaron a lo que parecía unas columnas de rocas y ambos lucharon haciendo que la tierra comenzará a estremecerse, Yato al igual que Meliodas estaban convencidos de que debían ganar por lo que estos no se iban a conformar con solo rasguños que se proporcionaban si no que estos intentarían matarse, las dos espadas de Yato le proporcionaban ventaja sobre Meliodas ya que tenía que cuidarse de dichos sables, pero le quitaba algo de movilidad a Yato y esto fue aprovechado por Meliodas, en un punto este chico de cabellos güeros estuvo a punto de cortar la garganta de Yato y este a su vez estaba a punto de cortar uno de sus ojos, ambos parecían unos maestros peleando, chocando brazos, codos, puños, piernas, pantorrillas, patadas a ambos, en un instante estos chocaron con una patada, Meliodas con su pierna derecha y Yato con la misma, antes de que Meliodas reaccionara este fue sacado del lugar por una poderosa patada giratoria de Yato que hizo este, Meliodas como respuesta regreso a toda velocidad para golpear a Yato en el estómago con su misma cabeza y sacarle el aire y hacer que colisionara en unas rocas Meliodas sin esperar salto de golpe y lanzó una ráfaga de cortes a Yato quien a su vez salía igual de golpe y lanzaba unos cortes haciendo que estos chocarán y dividieran en pedazos la roca gigantesca que estaba siendo usada como arena, mientras estos peleaban usando las rocas que caían impulsándose una por una para llegar a la cima de otra roca y seguir su combate, Yato al llegar ahí esté hizo nuevamente dos cortes con su espada, siendo así Meliodas obligado a usar su poder de contra ataque y golpear de lleno a Yato quien antes de que colisionara con las rocas este giro y se impuso desde las rocas para ir con Meliodas y antes de que este volviera a usar su poder recibió de lleno un corte limpio que hizo que Meliodas cayera a la mitad junto con una docena de pilares de rocas, con ello Yato se acercó al cuerpo de Meliodas para dar el último golpe, pero antes de que este se acercará la tierra se estremeció y se alzó una pila de roca en la que estaba Yato para ver qué un enorme martillo de batalla de color oro colisionaría sobre Yato, destrozando la pila de roca, mientras una mujer gigantesca con vestimenta de batalla de color naranja, de cabello castaño y ojos purpuras, sostenía dicho martillo, su nombre era Diana, pecado de la envidia.

Diana: ¡No toques al capitán desgraciado!

Bishamon: ¡Yato!

Al ver esto Bishamon dejo de lado su pelea con Ban y se dirigió con Yato, pero fue detenida ya que una lluvia de espadas hizo una pared interviniendo en el camino de Bishamon, en ese momento los demás pecados llegaron, **King** , oso grizzli pecado de la pereza, **Merlín** pecado de la gula, el león del pecado del orgullo **Escanor,** rodeando a Bishamon.

Bishamon: Esto no es bueno.

Merlín: Se acabó, deja tus armas en el suelo y nos evitamos la pena de hacerte embutido.

Ban: Oye tú, todavía no terminamos.

Dijo esté acercándose a Bishamon, pero antes de que diese otro paso, la tierra se sacudió, algunos metros de ellos el martillo de Diana se levantaba sin que está le aplicará fuerza, siendo que Yato con sus dos manos levantó dicho artefacto y lo lanzará hacia arriba desestabilizando a Diana, este aprovecho y dio una patada al muslo de Diana para hacer que está cayera, al ver esto los demás pecados vieron esto, un tanto impresionados, al mismo tiempo un destello de luz se apareció y mostró al resto del grupo liderados por Kuroka.

Kuroka: Muy bien chicos es hora de pelear.

Con ello Kuroka y Ninfa hicieron una enorme cortina de Humo y dieron comenzó a su ataque, Ikaros se lanzó en contra de King quien antes de recibir un golpe este se protegió con su Tesoro sagrado haciéndolo un peluche y soportar el devastador golpe de Ikaros. Mientras Merlín rápidamente disperso el humo con una ráfaga de viento para ver qué Kuroka y Sakura lanzaron dos hechizos combinados siendo así que Merlín los bloqueó, el león de Bishamon apareció y atacó a Ban mordiéndole y quitándole extremidades suyas, kazuma enseguida regreso con su ama al igual que los gemelos, siendo así está fue en ayuda de Karuha quien estaba teniendo problemas en retener a Ban dándole una patada en su cara, por lo mientras el débil y pequeño Escanor solo veía a los demás con cara de "no me hagan daño".

Tomoky: Oigan chicos este señor es un enclenque.

Sugata: No eres el más indicado para decirlo Tomoky.

Mikako: ¿Lo podemos asesinar?

Dijo sacando un cuchillo y asustando a Escanor.

Escanor: ¡No! ¡No! ¡Aguanten! ¡No me maten!

Ninfa: Hagan lo que quieran.

Merlín: ¡Ten Escanor!

Dijo está lanzándole una bola de cristal con luz dentro de esta a su compañero, siendo que este la tomó en su mano y automáticamente se rompió mostrando una ráfaga de luz bastante poderosa que hizo que todos se taparan de su luz.

Tomoky: No me jodan, que calor.

Bishamon: ¿Qué carajos pasa?

Sugata: Este calor, es muy sofocante.

Yukine: ¿Yato sientes este poder?

Yato: Si, lo siento.

En ese momento tras pasar la ráfaga de energía mostró al omnipotente y pechudo Escanor.

Tomoky: ¡¿Quién chingados es ese?!

Sugata: ¡No me digan que es el mismo sujeto que vimos antes!

Mikako: Pero miren esos músculos.

Escanor: Mi nombre es Escanor y soy el león del pecado del orgullo, ahora… ¿Qué estaban diciendo de que me iban a matar?

Tomoky: ¡Mikako lo dijo!

Mikako: Okey…retiro lo dicho.

Escanor: Ustedes simples humanos, caerán ante mi poder.

Sugata: ¡Corran!

Yato: Yukine, creo que cada vez este conflicto se está volviendo un poco más retorcido.

Yukine: Estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo.

Continuara...


End file.
